Pour donner matière à tes rêves
by Mademoiselle KAY
Summary: Ou l'homme de l'ombre. Snape avoue à Draco qu'il donne des leçons d'occlumencie à Harry. En voyant un souvenir du brun Draco décide d'en profiter d'une manière très Serpentard. Mais qu'elles en seront les conséquences sur sa vie ? Slash HPDM.
1. Chapter 1: La vengeance de Draco

**~Pour donner matière à tes rêves~**

**Ou**

**~L'homme de l'ombre~**

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Tout appartient à JKR, de Draco Malfoy à Harry Potter en passant par la potion Tue-loup. Je ne fais que profiter de son talent pour l'invention et la créativité, je me contente d'inventer une fanfiction se basant sur la fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter**.**

**Excuse publique : **Pardon un énorme et gigantesque pardon pour l'orthographe ! Pour ma défense je suis dyslexique et j'essaye de faire de mon mieux. Pardon T_T

**Warning : **Slash (relations homosexuelles). Présence de Lemon et de Guimauve sur les bords.

**/!\ **Il y a un loooong Lemon dans ce chapitre. Vous êtes avertis.

**Conseil de l'auteur : **Si vous n'aimez pas les Slash ou si vous êtes homophobes, cette fiction n'est pas pour vous.

**Ranting: **M (mmm… Ce bon goût de citron… Les petits n'enfants dehors !)

**Spoiler : **Tomes 5, 6 et 7.

**Partie : 1/6.**

**Situation: **L'histoire se passe pendant la cinquième année d'Harry.

**Résumé : **_Snape avoue à Draco qu'il donne des leçons d'occlumencie à Harry. En voyant un souvenir du brun Draco décide d'en profiter d'une manière très Serpentard. Mais qu'elles en seront les conséquences sur sa vie ?_

**Avant-propos :** J'ai écrit cette fanfiction avec l'idée de faire évoluer les personnages –surtout Draco- et leurs sentiments lors d'une nuit torride. Cela promet un loooong Lemon, le plus long que je n'ai jamais écrit. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, il est vraiment long**. **Mais vous savez ce qu'on dit, loooong Lemon pour une loooongue fanfictionJ'ai voulu réécrire les tomes 5, 6 et 7 d'Harry Potter du point de vue de Draco, enfin quelques passages pour inclure le couple Harry/Draco. Pour cette fanfiction, je me suis mise au défi d'y mettre de l'humour (une petite dose au début) saupoudré d'une pincée de Drama dégoulinant de romance.

**.**

**~bonne lecture~**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>!\ Dans ce chapitre il y a un Lemon et j'aimerai beaucoup avoir votre avis dessus, je compte sur vous !**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**~oOo~**

**.**

**Chapitre 1 ****: La vengeance de Draco.**

**.**

**Cinquième année : 1996.**

**.**

Les Serpentard de cinquième année, menés par Draco Malfoy marchaient dans les couloirs en direction de leur salle commune. Draco était désespéré, voilà plusieurs jours qu'il ressassait les mêmes insultes à Potter et ce dernier lui avait fait remarquer son manque d'originalité et d'imagination flagrante.

Draco n'avait qu'une envie, c'était ce vengé de Potter. Mais d'une vengeance digne de Serpentard lui-même. Cela voulait dire que la punition devait être mille fois pire que l'impact de l'insulte. Et Dieu savait combien Malfoy détestait être ridiculisé ! Le mieux comme vengeance aurait était un acte qui aurait marqué Potter à vie et qui l'aurait fait regarder le Serpentard d'un autre œil après ça. Mais voilà, le Serpentard en question n'avait aucune idée de vengeance assez terrible pour infliger un tel choc au preux Le blond fulminait, il shoota sur un sac qui trainait dans le couloir, sûrement à un pauvre petit Poufsouffle…

Le contenu du sac se déversa au sol, mais ce fut une élève de Serdaigle qui se précipita vers son sac en hurlant, elle ramassa tout le contenu, mais de l'encre avait coulé sur un parchemin, parchemin qu'elle leva vers elle et elle pleura :

- Mon dieu, c'était mon devoir de potion ! Snape va me tuer ! Je vais avoir des heures de colles ! Ou pire ! **DES COURS DE RATTRAPAGE !**

Et la Serdaigle partit se réfugier dans sa salle commune pour refaire son devoir de tambouille, euh, je veux dire de potion. Mais revenons plutôt à nos moutons, dans ce couloir, la troupe de Serpentard s'était arrêté, leur chef, restait pensif à regarder l'endroit où la Serdaigle avait fait son esclandre. Son cerveau faisait tourner les rouages machiavéliques qui le constituaient.

Draco eut un sourire carnassier, une question venait de faire irruption dans son esprit et elle promettait de faire passer un sale quart d'heure au Survivant, ou Pote Potty comme il l'appelait. Il avait la question, il avait l'idée de le faire chanter, il ne manquait plus que la réponse.

- Je dois y aller Blaise, tu m'excuseras.

- Quoi ? Mais, Draco que… Commença son ami, mais le blond était déjà loin.

Pendant qu'il courrait notre blond favori, préfet de Serpentard partit dans un rire tonitruant, il tenait sa vengeance ! Il descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre, courant dans les couloirs toujours plus sombres et humides des cachots, il finit par arriver devant une porte de bois noire, l'ouvrit à la volé en criant :

- **SEVERUS, J'AI BESOIN DE TOI !**

Le maître de la tambouille –mais que m'arrive-t-il ? Je veux dire, le maître des potions- était en train de préparé la potion tue-loup de –_ce cher_- Lupin. Il en était à la dernière phase, la plus difficile et la plus cruciale, il se pencha vers le chaudron et en tirant la langue de concentration, il versa une larme de crocodile borgne dans le chaudron où tourbillonnait la potion du loup-garou, il eut à peine le temps de dire « Quidditch » qu'une tornade blonde platine fit irruption en hurlant dans son appartement. Pris par surprise Snape fit tomber tout le flacon de larme de crocodile borgne du Guatemala dans la marmite tourbillonnante !

Une aura meurtrière se répandit dans la pièce. Severus Snape leva la tête vers l'objet de son courroux, ses yeux lançaient des « Avada Kedavra » et n'importe quel élève en serrait mort. Sauf que l'élève qui avait eu le malheur de gâcher sa potion était son filleul et ce dernier n'avait pas peur de la colère du légendaire Severus Snape, la terreur de Poudlard.

- Je te dérange ? Demanda « innocemment » le blond.

- Mais pas du tout Draco. Lui répondit son parrain la mâchoire crispé.

- Tant mieux, car comme je te le disais, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

Severus soupira, il n'arriverait pas à faire partir son filleul s'il ne lui donnait pas ce qu'il chercher, alors, s'il voulait se remettre au plus vite à cette satané potion, il fallait se montré TRES coopératif.

- Prends place et racontes moi. Souffla Snape résigné.

Draco s'installa dans un fauteuil confortable, il fit un mouvement souple de sa baguette magique, il fit voleter jusqu'à lui un verre de Whisky pur feu de l'armoire de son parrain. Parrain qui serra les poings en se répétant en boucle dans sa tête : « ne le frappe pas, ne le frappe pas. C'est ton filleul, le fils de Lucius, tu lui donne ce qu'il veut, il se casse, et tu peux continuer ta potion… »

- Alors, Draco, en quoi puis-je t'aider ? L'interrogea Severus vite pressé dans finir. Le blond bu une gorgée du breuvage ambré avant de dire.

- Je veux que tu me dises quel cours tu donnes à Potter pendant ses fameuses « heures de rattrapages ». Répondit du tac au tac le petit Serpentard en mimant les guillemets avec ses doigts.

Le cerveau de Severus était tiraillé entre deux choix. Choix 1 : Il racontait tout à cet avorton et il pourrait enfin faire sa potion. Choix 2 : Il jetait l'avorton dehors, mais il n'aurait pas de vengeance sur Potter. Mmmm…. Choix difficile qui demanda une longue réflexion au maître de potion. Un millième de seconde plus tard, Severus répondit :

- Je lui donne des cours d'occlumencie et pour tout de dire c'est une brèle !

- Des cours d'occlumencie ! Mais ce n'est pas juste ! Pourquoi le balafré il a droit à des cours géniaux et que moi je dois attendre les jours où tu daignes venir au manoir pour en avoir !

- Si ça ne tenais qu'à moi Draco, il y aurait longtemps que j'aurais viré ce sale gosse. Je n'attends juste que le moment propice…

- Et qu'as-tu appris de compromettant pendant ces « cours ».

- Mmmm… (Réfléchi le graisseux, euh je voulais dire Severus !) Eh bien, Potter n'a pas eu la vie de château que l'on croit chez ses moldus, mais il s'en fiche pas mal. Sinon, il rêve toujours de la mort de Cédric Diggori et de ses parents, mais je pense que tu l'as assez charrié comme ça sur ce sujet. Sinon, il est attiré par Cho Chang, mais ça ne passe pas inaperçu, il l'a à peine embrassé et ça a été un fiasco total !

- C'est tout !

- Ah ! Non attends ! Je sais quelle est la plus grande honte de Potter !

- La plus grande honte de Potter ? Tu la connais ! Aller dit ! Crache le morceau Severus !

- En fait, j'ai vu un souvenir assez étrange et… Et comique ! Attends, je vais te le montrer, c'est plus simple !

Severus pris sa baguette, la posa sur sa tempe et fit sortir un filet de souvenir argenté avant de le jeter dans sa pensine. Draco s'avança vers le plat en pierre et y plongea la tête la première.

_Il était dans la salle commune des Griffondor, dans le dortoir de Potter, la belette et les autres parlaient sur le lit de Potter qui semblait affligé. Avec surprise Draco vit que Seamus Finnegan participait à la conversation alors qu'il était censé ne plus parler au Survivant. Mais quand il comprit que la conversation en question tournait au tour des problèmes de cœur de Potter, il comprit qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'étonné, après tout, Finnegan était connu pour être un pervers qui aime s'inséminer dans la vie sentimentale des gens. Mais les Griffondor ne s'emblait pas vouloir lui demander de partir, son aide paraissait être vraiment nécessaire et cela intrigua beaucoup Draco._

_- Ecoute vieux, ce n'est pas si terrible si ça n'avance pas avec Cho. Dit Weasley qui essayait de rassurer Potter._

_- Ne l'écoute pas Harry ! Réplica Finnegan. Prend les devants au contraire ! Embrasse la, pelote la, baise la !_

_- Mais ça va pas de dire ça Seamus ! Hurla Potter_

_- Ecoute Harry. Le rassura Thomas. On sait que tu es encore puceau (grognement du balafré) mais vois le bon côté des choses, le fait de sortir avec une fille plus âgé (nouveau grognement du paillasson !) te permettras d'en apprendre plus sur les mystères des relations sexuelle._

_- Parce que c'est bien ce que vous faite Harry ? Demanda Londubat. Vous sortez ensemble non ?_

_- Et bien, justement je ne sais pas ! Hurla la tignasse. Je l'ai embrassé, j'ai essayé de lui parler, mais elle n'a pas répondu à mes questions. Si elle les a écoutées…_

_- Merde mec ! Tu embrasses si mal que ça ! Rigola la belette rousse._

_- Ne rit pas de ça Ron ! Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle !_

_- Harry, je reconnais que ce que Ron te dis n'est pas drôle. Murmura Neville sous les rires des trois autres Griffondor. Mais, on se demandait…Enfin, tu vois… Tu….._

_- Ce que Neville essaye de te demander Harry, c'est si tu bandes en pensant à Cho ?_

_- Je ne répondrai pas à une question aussi personnelle ! Hurla le brun._

_- Donc, la réponse est non. Chuchota Ron à l'oreille de Dean._

_- Je te demande, moi si tu te branles devant une photo d'Hermione, Ronald ! S'écria le Survivant._

_- Hermione c'est certain! Ria Finnegan. __La question qu'il faut posé à Ron c'est s'il se branle devant les posters de ses chers Canons de Chudley !_

_Pour toute réponse Weasley prit la couleur de l'écusson de sa maison avant de répliquer :_

_- Comme si on ne savait pas Seamus que tu faisais des rêves érotiques avec dans le premier rôle le meilleur ami de notre fouine nationale, j'ai nommé Blaise –je suis qu'un con prétentieux- Zabini !_

_- Zabini ! Hurla Potter._

_- Bon sang Harry, mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais dans ton lit ! S'indigna Thomas. Il faut vraiment être sourd pour ne pas entendre Seamus crier dans son sommeil « Oh oui Blaise prend moi ! Plus fort ! Bordel Blaise ! Défonce-moi le cul ! »_

_A ce moment, Potter pouvait dès lors se fondre dans la tapisserie de son dortoir tant il était rouge._

_- Très drôle Dean. Très drôle. Mais n'est-ce pas toi qui pas plus tard qu'hier criait dans ton sommeil : « Théodore Nott ! Je t'aime ! Prends-moi sur cette table ! Maintenant ! ». ? Imita l'Irlandais._

_- Arrêtez les mecs, Harry va mourir de gêne ! Le défendis Neville tout aussi rouge que Potter._

_- Vraiment mon pote, tu n'as jamais entendu tout ça ? Lui demanda le rouquin._

_- N… Non ! Moi quand je vais dans mon lit c'est pour dormir, et je fais des rêves ordinaires moi ! Enfin, quand il ne concerne pas Voldemort. Le brun murmura la dernière phrase._

_- Ah bon ! S'exclama Seamus. Pourtant ce n'est pas ce qu'on entend quand tu dors !_

_- Les mecs, ne parlez pas de ça je vous en prie ! Les supplia Weasley en pleurant presque et en se mettant les mains sur la tête. J'avais presque réussit à oublier !_

_- Oublier quoi Ron ?_

_- Oublier que tu fais des rêves assez explicites sur une certaine personne et pas qu'une fois ! Lui répondit Dean avec le sourire._

_- Et le pire c'est quand on ouvrait les rideaux de ton baldaquin pour te faire taire, tu bandais comme un hippogriffe ! Ajouta Seamus. En passant, tu sais que tu es plutôt bien monté Harry ? J'envie celui ou celle qui pourra profiter de tes jolies petites fesses et de ton super service trois pièces._

_- Mais… Mais… Balbutia le brun en rougissant comme une écrevisse. Je… Je…. Je ne suis pas…_

_- … Gay. Termina Neville à la place du Survivant, ce dernier hocha la tête content que son ami lui ai prêté main forte._

_- Harry, Harry, Harry… Soupira Finnegan. __A notre âges et avec nos hormones qui nous travaille, nous sommes tous au moins bi._

_- Mais vu les rêves que tu fais vieux, je peux te dire que tu es gay à 60 pour 100 gay. Ajouta le métis avec le plus grand sérieux._

_- Et… Et de qui ? Osa demander Potter qui se remettait difficilement d'apprendre qu'il aimait plus les hommes que les femmes._

_Ses camarades de chambrée se regardèrent avec –pour une fois- de l'appréhension dans leur regard. Ils se concertèrent silencieusement, Ron secoua vigoureusement la tête de gauche à droite pour dire non, Neville fit une petit oui en hochant la tête et Dean et Seamus sourient sachant qu'ils avaient gagné la partie._

_- Tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir savoir Harry ? Demanda son meilleur ami._

_- Oui !_

_- Vraiment, sûr et certain ?_

_- Oui !_

_- Non, vraiment ? Tu en es sûr ?_

_- BON SANG RON TU VAS ME DIRE SUR QUI JE FAIS UNE FIXATION NON D'UNE BAGUETTE MAGIQUE! Hurla le Survivant._

_- Fixation, fixation… Bougonna le rouquin. C'est vite dit Harry…_

_- Ce que Ronald essaye de te dire Harry, c'est qu'au vu du nombre de fois que tu fais ce rêve et ce que tu y dis dedans. Expliqua Dean. Ce n'est pas une légère fixation, ni même un désir passionnel, ni même un petit béguin…_

_- En fait, on pense qu'au vu du nombre de fois où tu dis « je t'aime » tout doucement et amoureusement dans tes rêves… Ajouta Seamus._

_- Tu es amoureux de lui, Harry. Fini Neville._

_- Qui est-ce ? Demanda le brun en se tournant vers son meilleur ami._

_- Tu… Tu… Tu veux que ce soit moi qui te le dise ?_

_- Oui, Ron s'il te plaît._

_- Bien. Bien. Je vais le faire. Il respira un bon coup avant de dire très vite. C'est Grimpslelmdqp._

_- Pardon Ron, je n'ai pas compris. Le rouquin pris une grande bouffé d'air avant de dire plus distinctement._

_- C'est …_

_Draco se senti brusquement éjecter, et il se retrouva maintenant dans une vieille salle de potion. Snape appuyé sur son bureau en essayant de reprendre son équilibre. Potter était tombé au sol et respirait comme un bœuf._

_- Il faut vous concentrer Potter ! Videz votre esprit bon sang ! Hurla Snape._

_- C'est ce que j'essaye de faire ! s'écria le dit Potter avant de murmurer : vieux débile graisseux._

_- Je vous ai entendu Potter, trente points en moins pour Griffondor ! C'est assez pour aujourd'hui, partez Potter !_

_Potter ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il se releva du moins essaya, il était vraiment fatigué de ses séances, finalement quand il arriva à rester sur ses deux jambes sans trembler, il marcha vers la porte avant de se retourner et de dire à son professeur de potion omis :_

_- Tout ce que vous avez vu, vous le gardez pour vous n'est-ce-pas ?_

_- A qui irais-je raconter votre misérable vie Potter ? J'ai autre chose à faire que de parader devant les journalistes !_

_Satisfait de la réponse, le brun marcha lentement vers la sortie, passa la porte en courant et au préalable en la claquant bien fort._

Draco était revenu dans les appartements de Severus, c'était la fin du souvenir de ce dernier. Le Serpentard resta pensif pendant quelques minutes, ce souvenir lui donnait un bon moyen de se venger du paillasson national, mais il se demandait s'il pouvait le faire chanter avec un simple souvenir. Draco secoua la tête, non, définitivement, il ne pouvait pas le faire chanter avec ce souvenir, il devait se montrer plus Serpentard, plus vil, plus malin…

Le blond eu un sourire diabolique et Snape en eu presque des frissons. Eh ! J'ai dit presque ! C'est dire si Draco était terrifiant. Il sortit en courant de l'appartement de son parrain sans un remerciement, mais après tout c'était Draco Malfoy et pour Severus, son départ rapide était le meilleur merci du monde. Le maître de potion regarda son chaudron oh combien délaissé et reparti avec délice dans son activité favorite en sifflotant dans sa tête.

Pendant que Snape s'amusait comme un petit fou à touiller sa potion, Draco Malfoy chef de la brigade inquisitionnale courait vers le lieu où il savait qu'il trouverait Potter. Cela faisait près d'un mois qu'il était au courant pour la salle sur demande, il n'était pas stupide et surtout pas aveugle. Il fallait s'appeler Harry Potter pour ne pas avoir pensé que le fait qu'une trentaine d'élève aillent –même à intervalles réguliers- tous au septième étage n'attirerait pas l'attention. De plus Draco était là au bal de Noël en quatrième année quand Dumbledore avait raconté son histoire –oh combien intéressante !- des pots de chambres à –ce traitre et trouillard de- Karkaroff. De ce fait, il connaissait l'existence de la salle sur demande depuis pas mal de temps !

Son plan machiavélique en tête, Draco pointa sa baguette vers lui pour se jeter un sort de dissimulation. Il patienta dans le couloir du septième étage dans l'attente de le voir, il savait que Potter avait l'habitude de sortir après le couvre-feu et quand Draco le suivait -le plus discrètement possible s'entend- il le voyait toujours disparaitre derrière la tenture des Trolls dansants. Il l'attendrait toute la nuit et toutes les nuits durant s'il le fallait, mais il fallait que son plan passe de l'état de projet à la phase « réalisation ».

A minuit le blond failli partir, mais il entendit un bruit suspect dans le couloir, il se retourna pour voir Potter. Draco passa trois fois devant la tenture et quand Potter arriva à son niveau ignorant qu'une personne se trouvait là invisible il se fit attiré dans la salle de force en poussant un cri peu viril :

- Kya !

- J'espère que tu cris aussi fort de plaisir que de surprise. Dit Draco en redevenant visible.

- **MALFOY !**

- Vingt points en plus pour Griffondor ! Déclara le blond ironique.

- Mais, mais… Comment… ?

- Finalement je te retire tes vingt points Potter tu n'es pas cohérant. Mais passons à autre chose, je ne suis pas là pour parler. Ajouta le blond en balayant la future réplique de son ennemi d'un geste de la main.

- Et que comptes-tu… ?

Mais Harry ne put rien dire de plus parce que Malfoy lui mordillait le lobe de l'oreille avant de lui lécher la peau sensible derrière celle-ci. Potter gémi en rejetant sa tête en arrière pour laisser le plus d'accès à la bouche de Draco. Bouche qui trouva justement sa place dans le cou du brun qu'il s'amusa à lui mordillé la peau brune au goût caramel.

Draco se surprit lui-même à embrasser le cou offert, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de faire des préliminaires douces, même avec les vierges, la plupart du temps s'était bestial, comme pour se vider de tout ce qui était laid en lui et tous ses amants avaient adorés. Habituellement il mordait, il griffait, il ne léchait pas, il ne respirait pas. Mais son plan de vengeance consistait à prendre la virginité de Potter et de le frustrer un maximum pendant l'acte et enfin forcer Potter à le supplier, il pouvait bien commencer par un peu de douceur avant de se montrer plus direct et fougueux.

Quand Draco releva enfin la tête il tomba sur les yeux embrumés d'Harry. Le brun sembla se réveiller peu à peu et voulu interroger Draco sur ses baisés. Le Serpentard ne lui laissa pas le temps d'articuler un seul son qu'il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, d'un baisé fougueux et impétueux, profitant du fait qu'Harry avait la bouche ouverte d'une question muette. Il inséra sa langue dans l'antre humide et joua un peu avec la langue de Potter avant de prendre le contrôle de la situation et de soumettre la langue, pour lui montrer qu'il était le dominant de ce baisé et de ce qui allait suivre. Potter répondit timidement au baisé et le blond se dit qu'il n'embrassait pas si mal que ça… Il lui fallait juste un peu d'entraînement et il pourrait atteindre peut-être un dixième du niveau du Serpentard.

En retirant ses lèvres de celles d'Harry, Draco lui donna une légère pression sur les épaules et le brun tomba en arrière, à sa grande surprise, il atterrit dans un lit. Ce qui l'amena à considérer la pièce qu'avait créé le blond. Ce n'était qu'une pièce blanche avec juste au centre un grand lit spacieux de draps en soie bleu nuit. La décoration montrait clairement ce que le blond cherchait en amenant Harry dans cette pièce. Ce dernier trembla autant de peur que de désir, il voulut se relever, mais Draco le força à se recoucher en exerçant une autre pression sur les épaules du brun.

- Que veux-tu Malfoy ?

- Toi Potter.

Répondit Draco en lui léchant la carotide en même temps qu'il déboutonnait sa chemise le souffle d'Harry se fit erratique.

- Je… Je ne comprends pas. Réussit à dire le survivant.

- J'ai eu vent d'une information confidentielle te concernant Potter et je compte bien en profiter.

La chemise d'Harry était tombée au sol laissant à Draco le bon plaisir d'embrasser le torse offert du survivant. Il eut plaisir de découvrir que le torse du Survivant avait aussi le goût sucré de caramel.

- Que… Qu'elle information ?

- D'abords Potter, tu es encore puceau. Harry arrêta de respirer. Mmmm….Mais plus pour longtemps je te rassure.

Draco embrassa la base des clavicules de sa victime, mais Harry n'était pas plus rassurer que ça.

- Et puis Potter, tu fais des rêves avec un garçon.

Le Serpentard cru que le Survivant n'avait justement pas survécu à cette déclaration, il était devenu blanc et il ne respirait plus, en effet le torse de Potter restait sans mouvement seul les faibles battements de son cœur attestaient qu'il respirait toujours et sur son visage devenu aussi blanc que la neige d'hiver une expression de peur pure était peinte.

- Respire Potter, je ne vais pas pouvoir dire à ce mec que c'est moi qui t'ai dépuceler puisque je ne sais pas qui c'est.

- Tu… Tu ne sais vraiment pas ?

- Non et je m'en contre fou !

Draco repartit à l'assaut du cou d'Harry, le mordillant et le léchant, goûtant la peau caramélisé de Potter, respirant son odeur sucrée et chocolaté. Il se repentait de ses petits gémissements étouffés comme s'il les attendait depuis longtemps. C'était clair, il préférait un Potter vivant plutôt qu'un Potter mi- statufié mi- mort étouffé comme il l'était il y a quelques minutes.

- En… En fait… Murmura Harry entre deux halètements. Tout ce que tu veux c'est un plan cul. Draco releva la tête et grogna avant de lui répondre.

- Exactement Potter. Quoi d'autre ?

Il voulut replonger vers la peau brunit, mais le Survivant lui prit les épaules et l'écarta de son corps d'un coup sec avant de se relever les sourcils fronçaient, beaucoup moins docile et surtout plus déterminé et en colère qu'il n'y a quelques secondes. Harry se releva d'un coup comme un ressort, pointa un doigt vers Malfoy et hurla en ponctuant chaque mot d'un coup de son index tendu sur le torse encore couvert de Draco :

- Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Une. Pute. Malfoy !

Normalement Draco aurait répondu par une remarque acerbe ou par une phrase comme : « Tu t'attendais à quoi Potter ? A un dégoulinage de sentiment niaiseux ? Je suis Draco Malfoy bon sang ! ». Mais avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrit la bouche pour caser cette phrase pour le moins acide, Potter s'était baissé pour récupérer sa chemise au sol dévoilant par la même occasion ces fesses rondes et fermes à Draco qui gémit.

En entendant ce son pour le moins inhabituel sortir de la bouche du Serpentard, Harry s'était retourné sa chemise à la main. Il resta la bouche grande ouverte en voyant que sa Némésis avait les yeux brulants de désir et se préparer à fondre sur lui comme un fauve.

A peine cette pensée avait effleuré l'esprit d'Harry que Draco se jeta sur lui, le clouant sur le matelas et fondit sur sa bouche pour lui ravir un baisé vorace et fougueux. Comme le brun lui refusait l'accès à sa bouche, Draco se vit dans l'obligation de lui mordre violement la lèvre inférieure, la faisant saignée. De douleur Harry fut obligé d'ouvrir la bouche laissant libre accès à la langue mutine du Serpentard qui se délecta du goût de caramel avec un arrière-goût de fer dû au sang qui coulait de la lèvre du pauvre Survivant.

Quand à bout de souffle, Draco fut obligé de rompre le baisé il tomba sur deux orbes verte qui lui lançait des éclairs, mais ils étaient vite arrêtés par l'iris vertes qui laissait voir toute sa haine et son dégoût pourtant Draco vit que quelque part dans ces yeux tous ses sentiments haineux étaient remplacée par un voile de désir et de plaisir qui faisait scintiller ses orbes émeraudes d'étoiles d'or.

Face à ce spectacle des plus magnifiques, Draco ne put s'empêcher de se pencher doucement vers le garçon au souffle erratique pour lui donner un baisé tendre et presque amoureux, sans idées de lutte de pouvoir pour savoir qui dominerait l'autre. Il avait été comme hypnotisé par le regard de Potter. Le baisé fut chaste, quand la langue de Draco lécha doucement la plaie qui saignait encore un peu Harry eut un petit gémissement de bonheur et sa langue au goût caramel parti chercher celle du blond. Ensembles, elles entamèrent une dance sensuelle et tellement douce qu'ils soupirèrent en même temps de contentement. Le blond se mis alors à penser que Potter avait presque atteint son niveau en matière de baisé, et cela le ravissait, peut-être avait-il enfin trouvé un partenaire qui aurait ne serais-ce qu'un cinquième de ses attentes. Mais il oublia vite ses pensées pour retomber dans le déluge de sensations que le procurait le baisé qu'il partageait avec Harry.

Ils étaient tous les deux sur un petit nuage, mais Draco ouvrit les yeux d'un coup en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait embrassé Potter comme il l'aurait fait avec la personne qu'il aimerait ! Le blond releva la tête en reprenant ses esprits, et profitant que Potter n'avait toujours pas retrouvés les siens, il prit sa baguette et avec un léger mouvement circulaire, il fit apparaitre des morceaux de tissus noirs qui s'enroulèrent autour des poignets du brun et les levèrent au-dessus de sa tête avant de s'attacher à la tête de lit.

Harry pour le coup était lui aussi revenu brusquement sur Terre. Il ne comprenait plus ce qui se passait, à un moment Malfoy lui avoir martyrisé la bouche pour après lui donner le plus doux baisé de sa vie. Et l'instant suivant cet idiot l'attachait violement à la tête de lit pour ne pas qu'il bouge redevenant un vrai bourrin !

Draco ne fit pas attention au désarroi d'Harry puisqu'il replongea sa tête dans le cou du garçon qui a survécu et le lécha. Il descendit vers le torse pour le mordiller et lécher les tétons durcis par le plaisir. Potter gigotait agréablement sous lui, de plaisir et en même temps de colère. Draco adorait sentir une telle lutte de sentiment dans le corps du brun. Il aimait lui faire éprouver tant de sentiments contradictoires. Il adorait surtout voir Potter décontenancer par ces mêmes sentiments qu'il ne contrôlait pas.

Draco descendit encore la tête pour arriver au nombril, il s'amusa à faire passait sa langue sur l'orifice, la rentrant et la ressortant comme pour mimer ce qu'il allait faire à Potter et ce que Potter voulait qu'il lui fasse. Justement la colère et la détermination que Potter mettait à vouloir partir était en train de tomber en chute libre, ce qui ravissait Draco. Voyant que son prisonnier devenait de plus en plus docile, il commença donc à s'attaquer au pantalon du brun. Il enleva la ceinture et releva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux pendant qu'il faisait descendre ses jeans. Le brun se raidit quand son pantalon lui fut retiré et il cria :

- Ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire Malfoy cela s'appelle un viol !

- Je sais ce que c'est qu'un viol Potter. Et si ma mémoire est bonne, ce qui est le cas, il faut que l'un des partis ne soit pas consentant, et pour nous, je ne crois pas que ce soit le cas vu ce que j'ai sous les yeux.

A ses mots, Draco caressa la bosse qui s'était formé dans le boxer gris du brun. Harry ne put empêcher un halètement et un petit cri de sortir de ses lèvres face à cette caresse inattendue. Son corps se cambra pour demander plus.

Malfoy sourit de la contradiction qu'il y avait entre les gestes et les propos de Potter. Il lui avait dit qu'il commettrait un viol, mais Harry était tout ce qu'il y avait de consentant vu comment son corps réagissait à ses caresses.

Draco détailla justement ce corps étendu sous lui. Potter était frêle, mais il n'était pas maigre. Ses cheveux dont Draco s'était tant moqués lui donnaient un air coquin et sexy étendu ici dans ces draps bleus. Ses yeux –même cachés derrière ses affreuses lunettes- dont Draco s'était eux aussi tant moqué à cause de la myopie du brun, brillaient maintenant du feu du désir, de la passion et d'autre chose que Draco ne put définir, mais qui éclatait, comme un feu d'artifice dans la rétine de Potter.

Draco ne s'était jamais concentrer sur son visage en général, sachant qu'il n'aurait aucun sarcasme à offrir au brun sur sa frimousse. Car oui, Potter avait le visage presque enfantin, ovale, presque rond, les joues roses, les cils épais et nombreux, un nez rond et droit et des lèvres rouges et pleines. Potter avait le visage d'un enfant qui mangeait des sucreries, comme celui de la publicité pour les bonbons Bertie Crochu qui passait parfois dans la Gazette du Sorcier.

Pour une fois, dans cette chambre, dans cette salle, Draco se dit qu'Harry Potter était beau, qu'il était atrocement sexy avec son visage mi- poupon mi- adolescent, qu'il était affreusement désirable et que lui Draco Lucius Malfoy pourtant réputé pour être difficile à contenter et à faire plaisir eut à ce moment la folle idée de ne jamais laisser Potter quitter cette pièce même quand il lui aurait fait l'amour, pour qu'il continue encore et toujours à l'admirait dans ses draps.

Malfoy se pencha doucement vers sa victime devenue son amant pour la nuit pour l'embrasser comme il l'avait fait tout à l'heure, doucement et tendrement, faisant passer dans ce baisé tout ce qu'il ne pouvait pas dire à Potter et ce que lui ne pouvait pas comprendre, où ce qu'il en voulait pas comprendre.

Le Serpentard voulait être le premier a marqué Potter, il voulait qu'à chaque fois que cet idiot de Griffondor pense à faire l'amour se soit le visage de son pire ennemis qui apparaisse devant lui. Il voulait que Potter n'ai pas le privilège de donner sa virginité à l'homme qu'il aimait, il voulait qu'il se sente mal-à-l'aise devant les gens qui lui demanderaient qui était son premier. Il voulait que Potter essaye d'oublier cette nuit, mais qu'il n'y arrive pas et que cela le rende totalement fou. Il voulait que Potter lui en veuille de le rendre aussi gêner, mais en même temps aussi reconnaissant face à lui, Draco Malfoy, le premier à avoir baisé le Survivant !

C'était sa vengeance, où dû moins c'était l'idée générale qu'il en avait, il voulait tellement faire souffrir Potter, mais seulement psychologiquement. Seulement Draco venait de se rendre compte qu'il ne pouvait pas baiser le Survivant, celui-ci se sentirait sale si Draco se montrait brutal. Il l'avait bien vu quand il s'était montré trop fougueux Potter se raidissait et cherchait à fuir. Hors ce que Draco voulait c'était qu'il soit consentant et qu'après, seulement après, il regrette ce qu'il venait de faire et en même temps qu'il veuille recommencer tout en sachant que c'était impossible.

Mais cela ne marcherait que si le blond se montrait plus doux, moins brutal, plus tendre, en bref, il fallait qu'il lui fasse l'amour et non qu'il le baise ! Et cela mettait Draco mal-à-l'aise et lui donnait une pression de monstre, car il n'avait jamais fait l'amour.

En fait, Draco considérait que l'amour s'était pour les femmelettes, il avait eu des aventures, mais il choisissait précautionneusement les personnes avec les qu'elles il passerait la nuit. Quand il en trouvait une à peu près à son goût il la baisé violement et fougueusement avant de la virer au petit matin.

Faire l'amour était pour lui un monde totalement inconnu, et de ce point de vu là il était aussi vierge que Potter. Jamais il ne s'était montrer aussi tendre avec une autre personne, en fait, il ne s'en serait pas senti capable et il ne croyait toujours pas qu'il était en ce moment même en train d'embrasser délicatement Potter ! Mais ce qui lui faisait peur, c'était qu'il ne se forçait même pas. Comme si sur le corps de Potter chaque coup brutal qu'il lui donnait devait se faire racheter par des milliers de mouvement doux. Draco ne se sentait même pas maladroit, comme si ces gestes était naturels et qu'ils les avaient toujours fait, alors que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait son corps agir ainsi. Et il en avait un peu peur. Mais il n'était plus question de faire marche arrière, il devait avoir sa vengeance sur Potter !

Il détacha doucement ses lèvres de celles de son vis-à-vis qui gardait les yeux fermés abandonné aux caresses de sa Némésis. Cela parut étrange à Draco de ne pas rompre un baisé brutalement et de butiner gentiment le cou de son amant comme pour le remercier et seulement pour apprécier ses frissons. Mais avec Potter cela lui semblait naturel et même cela lui faisait plaisir autant qu'à Harry.

Le souffle court, les joues rougies, les cheveux un peu en bataille, Draco reparti à l'assaut des lèvres si tentantes du Survivant, il semblait vouloir se faire pardonner d'avoir été si brutal pour leurs premiers baisés, mais Harry ne sut jamais si c'était le cas et Draco ne voulait pas se poser la question. Pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient avec plus de passion Draco enleva sa chemise et commença à défaire son pantalon quand il se rendit compte de ses gestes. D'habitude il ne se déshabillait jamais, il ouvrait juste sa braguette pour sortir son engin et il tirait son coup. Personne ne l'avait vu nu à part ses parents et les médecins qui avaient assisté à sa naissance.

Le blond qui était alors allongé de tout son poids sur Harry se releva brusquement comme s'il avait était brulé, il n'avait pas pensé qu'en faisant ce mouvement il exposait son corps à Potter. Il ne savait pas de quand ou d'où provenait ce blocage avec son corps, il pouvait le montrer sous les douches -après le Quidditch- mais il était incapable d'en faire autant lors d'un acte sexuel. Il n'avait jamais essayer de se déshabiller devant quelqu'un pour le baiser. Il pensait qu'il ne suporterait pas le regard que l'on porterait sur son corps dans ces moment là, un regard pervert, comme s'il était le dominé alors qu'il restait et serait toujours le dominant. Quand il vit que le brun le regardait fixement il se senti rougir et baissa la tête. Ce n'était pas regard pervers que lui lançait Harry, mais un regard remplis de désir et de sentiments... Profonds.

Harry de son côté avait arrêté de respirer. Devant lui se tenait le Dieu Apollon en personne, ses cheveux blonds striaient de mèches blanches joliment décoiffés tombaient sur un visage d'ange à la peau pâle, ses yeux gris étaient devenus presque blanc à cause du désir, ses cils blonds papillonnaient doucement, ses lèvres roses devenus pulpeuses à cause des baisés échangés étaient entre ouverte ce qui donna à Harry l'envie de se jeter dessus comme un perdu, mais il était malheureusement attaché à cette foutu tête de lit. Son cou était aussi blanc que son visage, immaculé et gracile, Harry gémit en pensant qu'il pouvait embrasser ce cou. Son torse était finement musclé avec élégance et lui donnait un air digne et aristocratique. Le regard vert descendit à la barrière du pantalon et il vit que la braguette du tissu noir qui recouvrait les longues jambes musclés du Serpentard était à peine ouverte, laissant voir à peine le haut de son boxer blanc, mais ne cachait rien à son érection.

- Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté ? Demanda Harry en gémissant de frustration.

- Je…

Mais Draco secoua la tête et revient au-dessus du brun marchant à quatre pattes pour finalement pencher sa tête vers les lèvres purpurines et l'embrasser à nouveau avec passion et douceur. Penchant seulement la tête sans toucher le corps d'Harry laissant plusieurs centimètres entre leurs chairs. Même si Draco n'était pas habituer à ce genre de baisés il adorait les partagés avec Harry. Malfoy pensait que les baisés doux ne pouvaient jamais être fougueux sans devenir brutaux, mais il se trompait. Harry se fit un plaisir –inconscient- de lui prouver qu'il avait tort, le baisé devenait ardant, chaque pores de leur peau frissonnaient, chaque nerf répondait au baisé et le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Leur langues jouaient ensembles, faisant semblant de se battre pour ensuite entamer une autre dance sensuelle. Harry lécha les lèvres de Draco quand ils rompirent ce baisé et le blond captura la langue au goût caramel pour en entamer un nouveau.

Pendant ce temps, Draco fit glisser son pantalon sur ses hanches avant de le faire tomber au sol d'un bref coup de pied. Quand il fut en boxer il descendit son corps à la recherche de celui d'Harry. Le contact entre leur peau était électrisant, mais ce fut celui de leurs deux érections l'une contre l'autre qui les transporta dans un autre monde. Ils gémirent en concert et se cambrèrent pour mieux savourer les frottements de leurs sexes l'un contre l'autre.

Finalement Draco embrassa les clavicules, les épaules et les bras d'Harry avant de reprendre ses caresses abandonnées sur le nombril, arrivant à la fente avec de léger baisés papillon sur le corps de son brun. Il fit lentement pénétré sa langue dans l'orifice et la rentra rapidement dans sa bouche, il refit quelques fois ce geste qui n'avait rien à voir avec celui brutal qu'il lui avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt. La première fois que Draco avait pénétré sa langue dans le nombril du brun c'était avec force, Harry avait eu peur que le Serpentard ne le prenne avec la même force sans chercher à lui donner du plaisir. La première fois, Draco lui avait en quelque sorte montré qu'il voulait le prendre sauvagement et qu'il se foutait de ce qu'il pouvait penser. Harry avait gémi car cela l'excitait tout de même, mais il n'imaginait pas sa première fois ainsi et cela lui avait fait peur. Pourtant, il se détendit quand Draco lui avait fait cette caresse pour la seconde fois, il avait senti qu'il serait plus doux, plus attentif à ses désirs, à ses besoins, à son plaisir. Harry soupira de soulagement et gémi quand la langue de Draco lécha la peau au-dessus de l'élastique de son boxer.

Le temps ne semblait plus avoir d'emprise sur eux, il était tard sûrement, et Draco ne put s'empêcher de penser que normalement tout serait fini depuis bien longtemps, habituellement il aurait pris son pied et serait partit en laissant la personne derrière lui comme une malpropre. Mais là il avait une vengeance à accomplir. En pénétrant dans cette salle avec Harry il savait qu'il devait faire des efforts pour frustrer au maximum le brun. Mais ce qu'il ignorait c'était qu'il prendrait plus de plaisir à voir Potter se tortiller sous ses baisés papillons que brulant de bestialité. Potter n'était vraiment pas comme tout le monde, Draco n'aurait jamais pu faire autant de douces attentions à une autre personne, même en se forçant et là, Draco ne se forçait pas.

Harry avait fermé les yeux et il tirait sur ses liens pour essayer de se libérer, mais pas pour partir, il voulait rendre au centuple les caresses que Draco lui faisait. En parlant du loup… Le blond avait vite passé la bosse de boxer gris pour embrasser les cuisses d'Harry, ses genoux et ses mollets. Les mains blanches étaient remontées le longs du torse et le caresser du bout des doigts, effleurant l'épiderme, électrisant Harry.

Ce dernier n'en pouvait plus, il poussait des petits gémissements que le blonds semblait de pas entendre. Harry voulait plus et Draco se contentait de le torturer et de ne pas profiter de la situation avant que le Griffondor ne se consume de plaisir. Mais les gémissements d'Harry n'étaient pas tombés dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Draco se délectait de ces sons et en même temps il les détestait parce qu'ils le rendaient fou de désir et il devait serrer les dents pour ne pas le prendre là sur le champ, il voulait frustrer le Survivant et pour l'instant le plan se déroulait comme prévu.

Lentement Draco remonta vers le boxer d'Harry et il en prit un des bords avec ses dents et le fit descendre lentement avec un grognement bestial. Harry s'arqua pour aider le blond à lui enlever la bande de tissu qui lui comprimer son désir. Le Serpentard traça la ligne du boxer avec sa langue pour prendre l'autre bord et le fit dévaler les hanches du brun de la même manière. Harry poussait des petits gémissements impatients et Draco grognait en réponse, comme s'ils étaient en train de se parler comme dans une de leurs nombreuses disputes. Harry devait lui dire : « Va plus vite salop ! Aide toi donc de tes mains incapable ! » Et Draco répondait quelque chose comme : « J'ai commencé avec ma bouche Potter et ce qu'un Malfoy commence il le finit et je tiens à le faire de la même manière avec laquelle j'ai commencé, alors tais-toi et savoure ! ».

Le boxer finit par montrer le haut du sexe d'Harry qui commencer à se tortiller sur place, le brulant les poignets à force de tirer sur ses liens. Draco lécha la partie de peau visible et lentement fit glisser ses bras sur le corps du brun pour venir poser ses mains sur la bosse encore couverte par le bout de tissus gris. Doucement ses doigts s'emparèrent du haut et lentement ils firent glisser le boxer sur les jambes fines d'Harry dévoilant son sexe dressé et gorgé de sang.

Harry se sentait horriblement gêné de montrer ses parties intimes que personne n'avait vues depuis ses cinq ans à l'adonis devant lui. Le brun avait rougit en bafouillant des paroles incompréhensibles pour excuser une quelconque bizarrerie de son sexe. Mais Draco n'écoutait pas, il était hypnotisé par la virilité du brun. Il approcha ses lèvres de la peau douce est embrassa la tête de l'érection du bout des lèvres. Harry écarquilla les yeux, il avait vu Draco s'approcher comme au ralenti et quand il l'avait embrassé sur le gland rougit il réprima un cri qui sorti sous forme de sifflement.

Des frissons de plaisirs parcoururent l'échine du blond quand Harry siffla. Cela lui avait fait oublier les questions qu'il se posait sur le pourquoi de son envie soudaine de faire cette caresse intime au survivant alors qu'il avait toujours refuser de le faire à qui que ce soit. Pourquoi Potter était-il si différents des autres ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'avec lui Draco pouvait espérer être quelqu'un de bon ? Peut-être parce que Potter était pur et qu'en le touchant il finissait par le devenir lui aussi. Mais pourquoi Diable, Draco se sentait excité par Potter ? Lui qui ne bandait que difficilement il se sentait terriblement à l'étroit dans son boxer. Il avait pensé que torturer sexuellement Potter serait facile, mais il s'était lourdement tromper, il avait présumé de ses capacités se disant qu'il serait moins vite excité, mais maintenant il se rendait compte qu'ils étaient sur un même pied d'égalité. Et quand Harry s'était mis à sifflé….

Harry s'était rendu compte du trouble de Draco quand il avait laissé échapper un cri de jouissance en fourchelangue sans le faire exprès. Le blond avait arrêté tout mouvement pendant deux secondes, son souffle s'était coupé pour repartir plus vite. Il avait fermé les yeux pour se concentré pour retrouver une respiration régulière. Mais il avait laissé échapper un petit halètement qui aux oreilles d'Harry signifiait clairement que Malfoy était excité par le fourchelangue. Un bon point pour lui qui se sentait en position de faiblesse nu face au Serpentard et qui le dominait totalement. Harry eu un sourire diabolique qui lui traversa le visage poupon, mais Draco était trop perdu dans ses pensées et dans ses caresses pour le voir. Harry repris vite son visage enfantin et gémi quand le blond lui effleura son sexe. Mais les doigts du Serpentard redescendirent vers les hanches et Harry décida que c'était le bon moment pour protester.

- _Bordel, mais tu ne peux pas me prendre ma queue sale petit con ! Tu veux me tuer de plaisir ou quoi ? _Hurla Harry dans la langue des serpents.

Draco frémit et gémi fortement quand les sifflements étaient sortis de la bouche d'Harry. Il ne comprenait pas le fourchelangue, mais il se doutait que le brun lui demander de l'occuper de son problème entre ses cuisses. Draco baissa la tête pour cacher un sourire satisfait. Son plan : frustrer Potter marchait comme sur des roulettes. Il profita d'avoir la tête baissée pour faire courir sa langue sur le ventre du brun qui se tortillait toujours de plaisir.

- Si tu as des choses à dire Potter, je te prierais de les dire en anglais, je pourrai peut-être te répondre. Murmura Draco entre deux léchages de peau au goût caramel.

- _Je pourrai petit serpent, mais tu es bien plus excité quand je parle dans cette langue non ?_

- Je ne comprends pas Potter. Lui répondit Draco faisant un air indifférent en haussant les épaules et en repartant à l'assaut du ventre plat.

- _Dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas comprendre, parce que vu l'érection digne d'un hippogriffe que je me trimballe tu as vite compris ce que je veux._

- Potter ! Réplica le blond en relevant la tête en faisant mine d'être fâché. Si tu ne parles pas anglais je continuerai ma petite torture jusqu'à ce que tu pleures et me supplie et je te laisserai moisir dans cette salle !

- _Salaud tu oses me menacé alors que tu as le même problème que moi et ma voix t'excite. N'est-ce pas Draco ?_

Le blond eu un frisson de pur plaisir en entendant le dernier sifflement, son cœur avait bondit dans sa poitrine et il avait soudainement très chaud. Il mourait d'envie de demander à Potter ce qu'il lui avait dit, mais il ne fallait pas. Les sifflements de Potter étaient trop sensuel, trop dégoulinant de luxure que Draco en aurait presque jouis, mais heureusement pour lui il avait une grande maîtrise de son corps. Comme le brun ne voulait pas obéir aux ordres que lui donnait Draco, il décida de mettre sa menace et la deuxième partie de son plan à exécution : faire supplier Potter.

Mais Harry avait vu les frissons qui avaient parcouru Draco quand il avait entendu son prénom sifflé en fourchelangue. Il voulut en profité, mais les mains de Draco se firent plus présentent sur son corps lui envoyant des frissons et des décharges électriques. Les baisés du blond sur sa peau étaient plus passionnés, plus ardents tout en restant doux ce qui envoyait des langues de feu parcourir le corps du brun de toute part. Pourtant Draco continuait de le torturer, il évitait intentionnellement la verge tendue d'Harry et même parfois la titillait en soufflant sur le gland rougit mais détournant vite la tête pour embrasser une cuisse. Harry était frustré, il se cambrait et se tortillait dans tous les sens, ses mains lui faisait mal à force de tirer sur les liens de tissus noir. Il serrait péniblement les dents pour ne pas crier et gémir de frustration.

- Que veux-tu Potter ? demanda Draco d'une voix sensuelle.

Harry ne lui répondit pas, en fait, il n'en était plus capable, il était perdu dans tous ses sentiments contradictoires, il voulait que Draco continue ses caresses et qu'il aille plus loin, mais une partie de lui se dressait contre toutes ces sensations en criant qu'il le regretterait plus tard. Harry était perdu, il aimait et il détestait ce que le Serpentard lui faisait. Ses tortures l'excitait et en même temps le frustrait comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Il voulait que le blond soit plus entreprenant en restant quand même lent et attentionné. Il voulait qu'il le prenne une bonne fois pour toute pour arrêter cette délicieuse torture et en même temps il voulait qu'elle ne s'arrête jamais. Harry était perdu.

Quant à Draco, même s'il ne le montrait pas, il était aussi dérouté que le brun. Il n'était pas rassasié de ce corps nu et étendu sous lui. Il ne pouvait pas se repaitre de son goût, de son odeur, de sa vue. Il avait beau repasser un nombre incalculable de fois sur sa peau, sa langue ou ses lèvres sur un petit morceau d'épiderme qu'il sentait que les sensations qu'il avait étaient différentes à chaque fois. Harry était comme une drogue. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que faire l'amour était aussi bon. Il pensait qu'au bout d'un moment à garder le même partenaire on finissait par connaître son corps par cœur et à s'ennuyer des mêmes sensations. Mais il se rendait compte que même s'il passait des heures sur un petit bout de chair provenant d'Harry il éprouvait une myriade de sentiments tous aussi différents et agréables les uns que les autres et cela le déroutait.

- Que veux-tu Potter ? redemanda le blond d'une voix toujours plus sensuelle en embrassant la jugulaire du brun.

Ce même brun haleta et sous ses lèvres Draco sentit que le rythme cardiaque du Survivant pourtant rapide avait encore augmenté. Harry savait qu'il ne pouvait pas cacher son état à Draco, mais il essayait tout de même de lui prouver qu'il contrôlait toujours la situation. Peine perdue, le blond avait senti que le survivant était à bout, qu'il ne lui fallait que quelques minutes pour le supplier. Alors il patienterait de la plus douce des manières selon lui. Il embrassa la jugulaire d'Harry, son menton et il lui lécha les lèvres. Draco reposa une autre fois sa question à quelques manomètres des lèvres d'Harry soufflant dessus.

- Que veux-tu Potter ?

- Que tu m'appelles Harry. Chuchota le brun.

Draco fut d'abords étonné de sa question. Le Griffondor avait détourné la tête de honte et ses yeux fixés le drap de soie bleu comme s'il voulait si noyer. Ses joues étaient rouges de gêne et le Serpentard ne put s'empêcher de penser que Potter était beau comme cela aussi. Il lui prit son menton du bout des doigts pour le forcer à le regarder. Harry fuyait son regard. Et Draco l'embrassa délicatement.

- D'accords Harry. Appelles moi Draco dans ce cas.

Le Griffondor eut un sourire resplendissant et Draco fondit sur ses lèvres pour un baiser plus passionné, mais qui restait tout de même doux et tendre. Pendant qu'il butinait ses lèvres Draco caressa les côtes d'Harry, puis descendit sur les hanches et ses mains remontèrent à l'intérieure des cuisses Harry arrêta de respirer tellement il attendait ce moment. Mais Draco suspendit ses gestes avant de toucher le membre gonflé du brun.

- _Draco !_ se plaignit Harry en fourchelangue.

Le blond frissonna encore à ce sifflement, celui-ci l'excité d'avantage que tous les autres et le Serpentard remarqua avec désespoir qu'Harry le savait et qu'il s'en servirait à outrance. Draco maudit sa faiblesse pour le brun. Il était bien le seul à le mettre dans cet état. Néanmoins il se reprit vite en main et pris un air de professeur en train de faire sa leçon à un élève vraiment désobéissant.

- Harry, si tu ne me dis pas ce que tu veux en anglais je ne pourrai pas te le donner. Alors je ne te poserai cette question qu'une seule fois et si tu ne me réponds pas en anglais je m'en vais. Que veux-tu ?

Le Griffondor faisait maintenant face à un dilemme. Soit il continuait à exciter son Draco avec ses sifflements, mais il risquait de le faire partir, à près tout c'était un Serpentard et on ne savait pas ce qui passait par la tête de ses animaux là ! Draco était bien capable de mettre sa menace à exécution rien que pour prouver à Harry qu'il contrôlait entièrement la situation. Soit deuxième possibilité : Harry parlait en anglais, mais cela prouverait que Draco le domine totalement et son honneur de Griffondor en serait bafoué. Face à ce dilemme Cornélien Harry choisi la troisième solution. Il s'humecta les lèvres, verrouilla ses yeux dans ceux de Draco comme pour le défier et dit :

- Ce que je veux _Draco_ c'est que tu t'occupes de mon problème, _Draco, _et que tu arrêtes de me torturer inutilement _Draco_ sinon je vais finir par me lasser _Draco_, et tu n'auras pas ce que tu veux _Draco._

Le dit Draco n'arrêtait pas d'alterner entre frissons de plaisir et de contentement. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, Harry avait bien parlé en anglais, mais il avait quand même émis quelques sifflements excitant.

- Tu as sifflé Potter, je me casse. Il fit mine de se relever et Harry enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille pour le ramener vers lui.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Mentit le brun. C'est que j'ai de l'asthme.

- Tu es asthmatique Harry ? Demanda Draco faussement inquiet.

- Oui. Mentit de plus belle de Griffondor content de voir que son mensonge passait comme une lettre à la poste Moldue.

- Alors raison de plus pour que je parte, je risque de tuer le futur sauveur du monde sorcier. Déclara Draco en essayant de se dégager des jambes fines d'Harry.

- Non ! _Aller Draco reste, ça t'excite quand je parle fourchelangue. Je me trompe ? Non bien sûr, j'ai raison. Tu aimes quand je dis ton prénom dans cette langue. Regarde tu fermis Draco. Là encore. Je ne t'ai pas dit tout ce que je voulais, mais je vais me rattraper. Je veux que tu me baise profondément et que tu me forces à le crier jusqu'à ce que je n'arrive plus à parler. Je veux que tu me fasses oublier jusqu'à mon existence, je veux être à toi ! Fais-moi tiens Draco. _Je t'en supplie. _Fais-moi tiens !_

Draco bien entendu n'avait rien compris à tout ce babillage de sifflements, mais Harry avait dit les mots magiques pour lui: "je t'en supplie". Comme un perdu Draco embrassa Harry. Pas seulement sur les lèvres, sur tout son visage, en arrivant aux yeux d'Harry ce dernier vit qu'il souriait, mais pas d'un sourire machiavélique et calculateur, ni un sourire de victoire, c'était un sourire de bonheur pur. Les yeux gris si froid de Draco étaient devenus presque blanc et scintillaient comme les étoiles dans le ciel. Face à ce visage si radieux Harry lui sourit de ses dents blanches. Sourire qui fit défaillir Draco et qui l'embrassa sur tout le corps. Harry frémis, Draco était un passionné et il lui montrait dans ses baisés qui descendaient de plus en plus bas. Harry trembla d'impatience, mais ne croyant pas que Draco accèderait à sa demande il le regarda dubitatif.

Les lèvres roses descendaient sur le ventre d'Harry, elles survolèrent le nombril et arrivèrent vers le membre tendu. Elles se posèrent sur la tête de l'érection du brun qui gémit. Draco releva la tête et tout en fixant Harry, il fit glisser ses mains sur les cuisses du Griffondor, Harry cru que c'était de la soie qui coulait sur sa peau. Les mains passèrent à l'intérieure des cuisses et se posèrent délicatement sur la base membre viril d'Harry. Ce dernier était tellement surpris par ce geste inattendu qu'il cria et qu'il ferma brusquement les yeux et jeta sa tête en arrière.

Draco entama alors de lent va et viens qui firent hurler Harry autant de plaisir que de frustration. Le brun avait cru qu'en prenant soin de son sexe Draco allait le mener à la jouissance, mais il se trompait, le blond en profitait toujours pour le torturer. Harry était tellement frustré qu'il en pleura. Il fallait qu'il jouisse, mais Draco n'accélérait pas le rythme, il se contentait de monter et de descendre sa main sur le membre d'Harry sans toucher le gland pourpre. Son membre était douloureux et les gestes du blond ne l'aidait pas à se libérer, il était prisonnier de son propre désir, il ne pouvait pas débander à cause des mouvements va et viens et il ne pouvait pas jouir à cause de leur lenteur. Harry pleurait d'impuissance.

Quand il vit les larmes du Griffondor, Draco ne ressenti pas la joie escompté, il ne comprit pas pourquoi, pourtant c'était sa vengeance, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en réjouir. Il abandonna sa douce torture et remonta vers le visage d'Harry qui ruisselait de larmes. Ses mains prirent son visage en coupe et avec ses pouces il enleva toute trace de larme en contournant les lunettes rondes. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser et ce baisé donna à Harry l'impression que Draco essayait de se faire pardonner.

- Laisse-moi jouir je t'en prie. Sanglota Harry quand ses lèvres se détachèrent de ses homologues.

Draco replongea sur la bouche du brun et enleva sa main droite de la joue du Griffondor pour la placer sur l'érection suintante d'Harry. Il reprit ses lents mouvements de va et vis sur la verge tendue. Harry se cambrait désespérément sanglotant toujours contre la bouche de Draco dans l'espoir qu'il accède à sa demande, mais le Serpentard été impitoyable.

Harry se cambra plus pour essayer de se frotter contre le bassin de Draco, mais ce dernier l'avait mis hors de portée des pauvres coups de rein du brun. Harry sanglotait de plus en plus. Il voulait se libérer, il voulait jouir, mais tout dans les gestes de Draco l'en empêchait. Il aurait voulu faire perdre pied au Serpentard en répétant son prénom des milliers de fois en fourchelangue pour qu'il le fasse jouir, mais les lèvres du blond avaient occupé la bouche et la langue d'Harry qui finalement aurait préféré que Draco le prenne durement et brutalement plutôt que de le faire languir à la limite du supportable.

N'en pouvant plus, Harry arrêta de se débattre, il fit lourdement tomber son corps dans les draps, secoué de pleurs il ne tirait plus sur les liens, il ne cherchait plus à accéder à la jouissance pourtant libératrice, il subissait comme on le fait parfois lors d'un viol. Draco avait perçu ce changement de comportement et il libéra les lèvres d'Harry. Le brun détourna le regard pour pleurer dans les draps. Draco avait suspendu ses gestes, surpris il regardait Harry incrédule la bouche grande ouverte. Le brun n'arrêtait pas de sangloter et Draco sentit son ventre se retourner à cette vision.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait décidé. Il avait prévu que cette nuit marquerait Harry, mais de la plus belle des manières, pas en le faisant pleurer. Il fallait qu'il arrange les choses, mais ce n'était pas avec une petite branlette vite fait bien faite qu'il allait contenter le brun. Il fallait qu'il le fasse jouir, mais qu'ensuite Harry soit près pour un nouveau round, le dernier, celui qui allait plus loin vers l'endroit où le Griffondor n'avait jamais été touché. Et Draco ne connaissait qu'un seul et unique moyen pour mener Harry à en vouloir plus au lieu de se contenter de la jouissance qu'il lui aurait accordé.

Il déglutit, il ne l'avait jamais fait et il avait un peu peur d'être maladroit et s'il ne l'avait pas fait c'était pour une bonne raison. Mais Draco était décidé, il mit Harry sur le dos, le jeune homme se laissa faire, il regardait le plafond blanc sans le voir. Draco lui donna un chaste baisé sur les lèvres et se pencha sur son oreille pour lui murmurer d'une voix sensuelle :

- Je vais te faire un cadeau Harry, profite-en au maximum.

Puis Draco fit glisser son corps sur celui d'Harry, il posa sa tête contre l'érection du brun, le regarda, mais Harry pleurait toujours en regardant le plafond alors que son membre était toujours aussi tendu.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Draco fit preuve de courage, il respira un bon coup et sortit sa langue rose, il la posa sur la base de l'érection d'Harry et remonta vers le gland rougit. Harry avait arrêté de sangloter pour ne plus respirer. Quand Draco prit le gland dans sa bouche Harry se cambra en hurlant son plaisir. Même si les mouvements de hanches gênaient Draco il ne fit aucun geste pour les arrêter, il voulait se faire pardonné de la plus belle des manières qui soit.

Sa langue passait sur la fente cueillant le liquide séminal qui y suintait. Normalement il aurait fait la grimace, mais comme avec tout ce qui venait d'Harry il s'étonna à apprécier le goût douce amer : le goût d'Harry. Lentement il prit la hampe entière en bouche et le brun hurla en fourchelangue un :

- _DRACO !_

Ce cris donna confiance au blond qui secouait de délicieux frissons fit des mouvements de va et viens avec sa tête. Il lécha la base du sexe d'Harry. Il fit des cercles autour de la hampe dressée du survivant qui a chaque fois hurlait son plaisir en se cambrant cognant son membre au fond de la gorge de Draco qui ne disait rien. Ses mains blanches caressaient délicatement les bourses d'Harry, les effleurant à peine, mais ses gestes firent frissonner le Griffondor qui continuait de crier, mélangeant le fourchelangue et l'anglais.

Draco ne se serait jamais cru capable de faire une fellation de sa vie, c'était pour lui trop dégradant, quand ses amants d'une nuit lui faisait cette caresse il les traitait de chienne pendant l'acte. Mais avec Harry tout était différent, il se sentait en confiance avec lui, il se sentait fort de son pouvoir à faire sangloter le brun de plaisir, à lui faire perdre la tête et à le faire crier.

Le corps sous le blond frissonnait, il était tendu et arqué. Harry se sentait proche de la jouissance tant désirée, il en criait et se poussait ses hanche pour enfoncer son membre plus loin dans la bouche de Draco qui avait ses yeux blancs verrouillés dans ceux vert sombres d'Harry.

- Je… Soufflait avec incohérence le Griffondor entre deux halètements. Draco… _Draco… Je crois_… Trop bon…_ Si beau, si tendre, si vil… Ah ! Draco…_ Draco…_Je vais… je crois…_ C'est étrange… Draco… _Je_ vais jouir…Bientôt….. Réussit à le prévenir Harry.

Mais le blond se fichait de savoir où et quand Harry allait éjaculer, il était trop prit dans ses propres sensations. Il n'aurait jamais cru que faire une pipe à quelqu'un soit aussi jouissif ! Et voir Harry hurler et arriver à la jouissance grâce à lui était tellement bon qu'il voulut tout avoir de cette caresse, des cris en passant par l'explosion finale comme il l'appelait.

Harry arrivait difficilement à ce retenir, il attendait que Draco s'écarte, mais ce dernier n'en fit rien. Et quand le blond engloba le gland de sa bouche utilisant ses mains pour faire les va et viens à la base de la hampe dure, quand la langue mutine du Serpentard passa lentement sur la fente Harry ne se pu plus se retenir, il éjacula à long jet dans la bouche de Draco en criant son nom en fourchelangue. Le blond avait fermé les yeux et avalait goulument le liquide blanc et amer en éjaculant à son tour dans son boxer.

Le corps d'Harry retomba contre les draps, tremblant de son orgasme, plus heureux mais pas entièrement satisfait. Sa respiration était erratique et il se sentait remplit de bonheur, chose qui n'était pas toujours le cas lors de ses séances de travaux manuel. Quand il utilisait ses mains pour se faire plaisir il se sentait repus, mais pas heureux, jamais il n'avait été aussi content de s'être vider.

Draco marcha à quatre pattes au-dessus d'Harry tel un félin la tête penchée sur le côté : interrogateur. Quand il arriva vers sa victime il fut reçut avec un magnifique sourire qui répondait à la question muette du blond : « Tu as aimé mon cadeau ? ». Draco lui rendit son sourire. Et toujours en souriant il se pencha pour embrasser Harry qui ferma les yeux et grimaça quand il sentit le goût de son sperme sur les lèvres de Draco. En se rendant compte que le blond avait avalé toute la substance -au goût qu'Harry jugé dégoutant- le brun ce comprit que le Serpentard avait pris sur lui pour lui faire plaisir.

- Merci. Murmura Harry en se décollant des lèvres de Draco.

- Mais tout le plaisir était pour moi Harry !

Et c'était vrai ! Par contre si Draco se sentait bien et sur un petit nuage après avoir jouis il ne supportait plus d'être collé dans son propre boxer. Il avisa sa tenue et il se dit que s'il l'enlevait tout cela reviendrait au même, ce n'était qu'un vêtement en moins non ? Et il fallait bien qu'il sorte son sexe pour passer à la suite, non ?

Lentement Draco enleva son boxer souillé et le jeta au loin. Harry qui le regardait du coin de l'œil en eu le souffle coupé et son membre recommença à s'irriguer à la vue de cet adonis nu sur lui. Il releva la tête pour atteindre les lèvres de Draco. Mais ce mouvement lui fit faire une grimace de douleur à cause de ses mains liées ensembles à la tête de lit il ne pouvait relever la tête de plus de quelques centimètres sans se déboiter les épaules. Dépité il reposa sa tête dans les oreillers. Draco comprenant ce qu'il voulait se pencha pour ravir ses lèvres.

- _Si beau. _Siffla Harry à l'oreille du blond. _Tu es si beau Draco._

- Sang pur ! Jura le blond. Tu ne peux pas dire ce que tu penses en anglais au lieu de me le siffler dans les oreilles ? C'est vraiment désagréable !

C'était cette fois un gros mensonge ! Les paroles sifflés d'Harry avait couvert Draco de frisson et tout comme le brun son membre commençait à reprendre du volume. Ces deux choses Harry n'avait pas manqué de les remarquer. Draco respira profondément pour reprendre le contrôle de son corps et se préparer psychologiquement à la suite.

Suite qui n'allait pas tardée à commencer vu comment les deux élèves s'embrassaient à pleine bouche, mêlant leur langue, leur odeur et leur sentiments dans ces baisés. Draco embrassa encore une fois tout le visage d'Harry s'émerveillant de la douceur de sa peau du goût de chacun de ses pores et de ses gestes qui lui semblait tellement normaux.

Sa bouche parcourut le chemin maintes fois franchit : des clavicules, au nombril pour arriver à la hampe dressée encore mouillée de la salive de Draco. Ce dernier remonta vite sa tête après avoir léché une autre fois la tête de l'érection de son vis-à-vis. Une idée avait surgit dans son esprit. Puisqu'il en était à tester des choses avec Potter qu'il n'oserait plus jamais faire il remonta vers le visage de Griffondor en profitant pour coller son corps nu sur celui du garçon à la peau halée.

Tous les deux haletèrent quand leurs sexes nus se touchèrent. Draco sentit sa propre salive sur le membre d'Harry toucher sa hampe à moitié dressée, cela l'excita plus que de raison. Alors que son corps était bouillant le contact froid de la salive lui faisait prendre conscience de combien il avait chaud et le fait qu'il n'ait jamais été aussi bouillant de désir le lui fit augmenté.

Lentement Draco entama le premier mouvement, s'appuyant sur ses mains il monta et descendit son membre contre celui d'Harry, leur envoyant des décharges électriques dans tout le corps. Le brun se cambrait de plus en plus pour sentir le contact de la verge de Draco avec la sienne. Celui-ci était aussi arqué que son homologue, cherchant à avoir le plus de contact possible avec le sexe du Griffondor, recherchant les meilleures sensations. Ils gémirent ensembles et quand leurs érections furent dures et presque douloureuses.

Draco embrassa Harry qui y répondit avec force et désir. Pendant qu'il lui léchait l'oreille en ralentissant les mouvements de frottements de leurs sexes. Il fit descendre sa main droite vers les cuisses d'Harry, caressa les bourses et son index titillait l'anneau de chair.

Harry eut un petit cri de surprise, les doigts de Draco étaient froids, il comprit qu'il les avait lubrifié on ne sait de qu'elle façon. L'index du blond entrait jusqu'à la première phalange puis ressortait très vite avant de revenir puis de repartir aussi vite. Harry gémit en écartant outrageusement les cuisses de façon tout à fait indécente et aguicheuse, demandant plus. Mais Draco continuait ses petits mouvements, parfois faisant tourner le doigt dans Harry. Ce dernier perdit patience et s'écria :

- Tu ne vas pas recommencer comme tout à l'heure !

L'image d'un Harry pleurant de désespoir fit irruption dans l'esprit de Draco, même s'il n'avait pas oublié qu'il était là pour se venger du brun, il ne voulait plus revoir le visage d'un Harry sanglotant parce qu'il le faisait languir.

Il secoua la tête en lui offrant un sourire rassurant pour lui dire que ce n'était nullement ses intentions. Pour le lui prouver il fit pénétré tout son index dans l'antre chaude d'Harry qui gémit en s'arqua plus mais en sifflant de douleur à cause de ses liens. Draco le fouillait de l'intérieur, faisant tourner son index dans l'anus du brun qui s'empalait de lui-même sur le doigt mutin du Serpentard. Il gémit pour demander à Draco d'en mettre un autre en lui, mais pour toute réponse le blond fit ressortir le doigt pour le rentrer ensuite profondément en Harry.

- Ne soit pas impatient, je te prépare, tu ne veux quand même pas que je te prenne comme un sauvage sans être préparer ?

Draco pouvait dire tout ce qu'il voulait, il s'était plus d'une fois comporté en « sauvage » comme il le disait. Mais Harry lui semblait si fragile avec son corps gracile et son intimée étroite et encore inviolée. Et il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie une partit importante de son plan machiavélique : faire supplier et hurler Potter.

Finalement il fit entrer un autre doigt en Harry. Le petit brun soupira de soulagement, il s'empala directement sur l'index et le majeur du Serpentard hurlant son plaisir tellement il se sentait combler. Draco dû se mordre l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas gémir. Son membre devenait douloureux d'anticipation. Il voulait rentrer dans cette antre brulante et tellement étroite. Mais il se retenait, Potter ne l'avait supplié de le prendre.

Comme le contact avec la virilité d'Harry le faisait souffrir tant son érection devenait dure et douloureuse, il s'éloigna du corps chaud, enleva ses doigts sous les cris de colère et de frustration du brun qui avait ouvert des yeux verts qui lui lançaient des éclairs. Le blond eu un petit sourire et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celle purpurines du survivant comme pour lui dire de ne pas s'en faire. Harry fit retomber sa tête sur les oreillers attendant avec impatience que Draco remette ses doigts où ils étaient et vite comme cela il serait enfin comblé. Se mettant à genoux au niveau des mollets d'Harry, il lui prit ses jambes pour les placer sur ses larges épaules en les embrassant. Puis il recommença où il s'était arrêté, il entra directement deux doigts en Harry qui cria de bonheur sifflant encore et toujours le mot qui faisait trembler le blond.

Draco détendait et écartait les chairs, de là où il était, il avait une vue splendide sur les fesses du brun et sur son corps couvert de sueur et respirant la luxure. Il inséra un troisième doigt lubrifié. Draco était passé maître dans l'art et la manière de réussir ce sort, il était tellement habitué à l'utiliser qu'il n'avait plus besoin de baguette pour invoquer du lubrifiant.

A l'intrusion du troisième doigt dans son intimité Harry eut une petite grimace, mais il se força à se détendre en fermant les yeux et en profitant de tout ce que Draco lui donnait. Voyant que le Griffondor souffrait le blond le masturba doucement. Ses doigts s'écartaient en Harry préparant son entrée à le recevoir.

Cette préparation sembla interminable pour Harry qui essaya de s'extraire des doigts taquins pour laisser place au membre dur et dressé du Serpentard. En s'aidant de ses liens Harry se tira vers la tête de lit dans le but d'enlever les doigts de Draco, mais ce dernier s'aperçu de son geste et il plia les doigts pour les bloquer à l'intérieur du brun qui haleta. Draco se servit de son autre main pour ramener Harry à l'endroit où il se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt en l'embrassant au passage.

- Soit sage sinon j'arrête ! le menaça le vil Serpentard.

Son amant gémi pour lui montrer qu'il avait compris, mais que cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être impatient. Draco continua de le préparé avec attention. Jamais il n'avait passé autant de temps à s'occuper d'une de ses aventures. Potter avait intérêt à ce souvenir de cette nuit parce que foi de Malfoy il avait fait des choses par vengeance qu'il ne referait plus jamais ! Même si c'était agréable. Il avait remarqué qu'à force de se concentrer sur l'idée de ne pas faire mal à Potter cela l'avait rendu plus détendu et que son désir passait en second plan. Pour la première fois de sa vie il s'occupait d'une autre personne et cela ne le déplaisait pas.

La main gauche du blond partit aider sa droite et il murmura le sort de lubrification sur sa main. Il enleva un doigt pour le remplacer par l'index de la main gauche, puis comme Harry ne semblait plus avoir mal, il inséra l'annuaire de sa seconde main. Cette fois le survivant arrêta de respirer mais pas de plaisir.

Harry eu soudain peur, s'il n'arrivait pas à supporter quatre doigts en lui comment allait-il réagir quand Draco le pénètrerait ? Il avait pu remarquer que le blond était bien membré, il savait qu'il aurait mal, mais maintenant il se rendait compte de la douleur qu'il devrait supporter. C'était une douleur cuisante, il avait l'impression que son être était brûlait au troisième degré. Mais le Serpentard fit passer le mal avec ses doigts experts.

Draco ne savait pas quoi faire, ses deux mains étaient occupées, d'habitude il aurait vivement masturbé le brun pour qu'il se calme, mais là ce n'était pas possible alors il se contenta de faire bouger ses doigts le plus doucement et lentement possible. A un moment il avança plus l'annuaire gauche et Harry hurla de plaisir.

- _Encore._ Haleta le brun puis se reprenant en se rendant compte qu'il avait parlé en fourchelangue. Encore.

- Tu as oublié le mot magique petit lion. Réplica Draco en stoppant tout mouvement.

- S'il te plaît ? Tenta Harry.

- Non.

Harry réfléchi quelques secondes avant de se rappeler ce qui avait fait bouger les choses il y a quelques temps. C'était donc ça ? Draco voulait qu'il le supplie ? L'honneur de Griffondor d'Harry lui criait de faire paitre ce vil serpent. Mais d'un autre côté il était attaché à un lit dans la salle sur demande dans un état d'excitation avancé. Et connaissant Draco il serait capable de partir en le laissant mourir ici comme un con. Alors Harry fit son choix.

- Encore, je t'en prie, Draco… _Draco_.

- Ce sera avec plaisir, Harry.

Le vil serpent sourit satisfait et tapa sur la glande de plaisir aussi grosse qu'une noix. Harry se cambra en rejetant sa tête en arrière et en gémissant de plus ses yeux lui jouaient des tours. Car il n'y avait pas des petites étoiles qui parsemaient la salle sur demande, non ? Il était sur un petit nuage, le septième ciel lui tendait les bras et il se sentait prêt à aller jusqu'au centième. Mais il voulait plus, beaucoup plus.

- Viens maintenant… Je t'en prie viens. Souffla Harry. _Fais-moi tiens Draco._

Le Serpentard retenait son souffle, Harry était préparé : Ok. Harry l'avait supplié : Ok. Le Griffondor était prêt psychologiquement : Ok. Le plan allait dans le bon sens : Ok. Alors pourquoi il ne pouvait pas se lancer, pénétrer les chairs encore inviolée et étroites du brun ? Pourquoi il hésitait ?

Il fallait encore une fois se replonger dans sa vie de débauché. Draco n'était peut-être plus puceau depuis sa troisième année, mais il n'en restait pas moins vierge à l'amour. Il était comme un adolescent à sa première fois. Il avait des doutes. Car il plongeait dans un monde inconnu.

- Draco… Le supplia Harry d'une fois aguicheuse et languissante.

Remplis d'un courage nouveau et sans nom, l'adrénaline parcourant ses veines comme la pire de dopamine, Draco décida de faire le saut de l'ange, il était partit pour plonger dans l'inconnu ! Il espérait juste qu'il atteindrait le Paradis. Il retira lentement ses doigts de la main gauche. Et prononça le sort de lubrification à l'intérieur de sa paume. Il s'enduisit le membre ce gel et retira les deux autres doigts de la main droite de l'antre chaude. Harry eut un sifflement frustré.

- Prêt ? Demanda Draco.

- Prêt. Lui répondit plus déterminé que jamais le brave Griffondor.

Draco attrapa le corps fin du brun et entra doucement dans l'anneau de chair. La tête de l'érection était le plus dure à passer et Harry grimaça à l'intrusion. Le blond béni alors les sorts de lubrification et la préparation qu'il avait faite. Quand le gland passa l'anneau Harry se détendit peu à peu, sachant que le reste allait suivre et que s'il se crispait il risquait de souffrir plus qu'il ne devrait. Pour faire oublier au brun le mal qu'il lui faisait, le blond flatta son membre dressé. Quand il fut entièrement en lui Draco pencha la tête dans le cou du brun et le lui mordilla pendant qu'Harry essayait de se détendre et de récupéré une respiration normale attendant que son corps s'habitue à la présence imposante de Draco.

Mais Draco ne savait pas s'il pouvait tenir plus longtemps, c'était trop bon ! Harry était si chaud si étroit, si… Harry était tout ! Il était encore vierge, il était pur et il s'était donné sans le moindre remord et Draco n'avait qu'une seule envie, replonger encore et encore dans cette antre brulante pour faire crier de plaisir le fier Griffondor et qu'il ne regrette pas d'être devenu docile et d'avoir supplier son ennemi juré de le prendre là, sur le champ, sur ce lit.

Le fier Griffondor avait mal, mais ce n'était pas aussi terrible que ce à quoi il s'attendait et d'après ce que Seamus et Dean lui avait dit il aurait dû pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps et regretter de ne pas être au-dessus ou de ne pas avoir dit « non ». Alors que là, il se forçait juste à ne pas crier de douleur. Et il était à mille lieux de regretter de ne pas avoir dit « non » ! A son tour Harry remercia la préparation longue mais pourtant terriblement efficace de Draco. Et quand le blond se redit compte de la douleur que ressentait son partenaire, il fit quelques mouvements de va et viens sur le sexe du brun pour le redonnait toute sa vigueur et quand ce fut le cas il retira ses doigts et se força à respirer lentement.

Le blond ne bougea plus, pendant plusieurs minutes. Pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait, Harry était chaud et étroit autour de son sexe, cela lui donnait envie de le prendre sauvagement, de se retirer et de retourner dans l'antre brulante, allant toujours plus loin, hurlant son plaisir et bénissant toutes les divinité d'avoir créées un cul aussi beau et étroit, un cul parfait. Et c'est sûrement ce que Draco aurait fait si Potter n'était justement pas Potter. Avec Harry, il était doux et attentionné ce qui n'était pas si mal tout compte fait. Avec son pouce de la main gauche il faisait des cercles concentriques sur le visage un peu crispé d'Harry. Avec sa main droite il faisait des cercles sur son ventre et parfois il embrassait une jambe toujours sur ses épaules, attendant patiemment qu'Harry lui dise de commencer. Et cela ne faisait que le faire désirer encore et toujours Potter.

La douleur semblait diminuée de plus en plus, elle était toujours là pourtant, bien présente, mais le corps du brun semblait peu à peu s'habituer. Harry ondula des hanches en gémissant un peu pour faire comprendre au blond qu'il était près.

Draco avait compris le message, il retira un peu son membre prisonnier du corps chaud d'Harry et replongea dans les chaudes profondeurs. Le Griffondor gémit en rejetant sa tête en arrière et son souffle redevenait erratique dû au plaisir et non haché par une douleur cuisante. Puis Draco retira complètement son sexe et s'empala d'un coup en Harry touchant sa prostate le faisant hurler de plaisir :

- _Oh oui ! _Encore ! _Encore !_

Draco en aurait jouis à l'instant, Harry était si désirable. Il se cambrait sous ses coups de rein et il gémissait de la plus érotique des manières entrecoupant des mots en anglais et en fourchelangue ce qui avait le don de faire perdre ses moyens à Draco. Quand il lui avait touché son centre des plaisirs, le blond avait vu les yeux du survivant devenir noir sous le coup du plaisir. Son corps s'était tendu et il avait haleté de surprise et de bonheur.

Pour le coup, Harry n'avait plus du tout mal ! Il était perdu dans une myriade de sensations toutes plus exquises que les autres. C'était trop bon ! Et Draco était trop loin, même s'il essayait de garder les pieds sur Terre, il ne lui fallait qu'un ou deux cris ou gémissement en plus de la part d'Harry et il arrêter de se contrôler. S'il avait su que le premier coup de rein engendrait sa perte… S'il avait su que chaque coup était meilleur que le précédent… S'il avait su qu'Harry était si bon…

C'est donc avec une envie non dissimulée que Draco replongea encore et encore dans ce corps si désirable et pourtant si pur. Harry tirait vainement sur ses liens tout en criant de plaisir à chaque coups de reins. Le rythme était lent, il le torturait agréablement autant qu'il le frustrait horriblement, il hurlait de plaisir et de désir. Mais ce qu'il ne vit pas c'est que Draco tenait fortement ses jambes graciles et serait les dents pour ne pas aller plus vite. Pas qu'il voulait encore plus le torturer, mais il ne voulait pas que leur désir si grand soit assouvit en quelques coups de butoir.

Même s'il avait mal de se retenir de ne pas prendre Harry brutalement, Draco appréciait chaque coup de rein, bénissant les plus hautes divinité d'avoir créé Harry Potter, il eut même une pensée pour les parents du bruns leur envoyant tous ses compliments les plus sincère pour avoir enfanter d'un être aussi parfait qui tout en étant pur pouvait se montrait tellement dévergondé.

Il avait du mal à se rendre compte qu'il faisait l'amour. C'était tellement… Tellement naturel, comme tout ce qu'il avait fait cette nuit. Il ne s'était jamais senti capable d'être doux et attentif et pourtant c'était ce qu'il avait fait. Qui aurait cru un jour que Draco Malfoy serrerait les dents à se les casser pour ne pas casser un moment de douceur ? Personne. Même pas le concerné n'aurait parié sur ça. Non, personne n'aurait parié sur ça…

- Hn ! Draco… Gémi le brun qui subissait ses coups lent et précis.

Harry avait fait glisser ses jambes des épaules du Serpentard pour entourer sa taille et ainsi le supplier silencieusement d'accélérer le rythme. C'est au moment où les talons d'Harry frappèrent fortement ses reins que le bond baissa la tête pour tomber sur deux orbes noirs entourées d'à peine un peu de vert, ses lunettes étaient de travers et couverte d'une fine couche de buée. Il déglutit difficilement, un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres et il crut qu'il allait pleurer sur le corps caramel.

C'est à ce moment qu'Harry vit que le blond était tendu et se retenait fermement à ses jambes comme un point d'encrage. Le survivant eu l'espace d'un instant le regard surprit et face à ça Draco arrêta ses mouvements. Ce faisant il carra encore plus la mâchoire faisant couler un filet de sang sur ses lèvres.

- Bon sang Draco, ne te retient pas ! Hurla Harry. Ce n'est pas moi qui t'en empêcherais !

- Je… Je ne veux pas te faire mal. Expliqua piteusement le blond en baissant la tête pour échapper à la vision désireuse du brun.

- Sang pur ! Jura le Griffondor et Draco eut un léger sourire en remarquant qu'il utilisait ses propres expressions. Tu me fais plus de mal en te retenant Draco !

- Tu… Tu en es sûr ?

- _Sang pur Malfoy, enfonce moi profondément ton engin dans mon cul avant que je ne devienne totalement fou !_ Hurla le brun en fourchelangue.

Draco pris ça pour le signal du départ et il eut bien raison. Il sortit entièrement son membre et pénétra Harry encore une fois, puis tout aussi lentement qu'avant il entra à nouveaux dans les chairs de son Griffondor. Harry cru qu'il n'avait pas compris et voulu lui crier qu'il devait le prendre violement maintenant ! Mais il s'aperçu très vite que Draco augmentait peu à peu le rythme.

Il ne voulait pas ce montré trop empressé dès le départ, ce serait considérer Harry comme tous ces cloportes qu'il baisait parce qu'il ne voulait pas se branler. Harry n'était pas un coup vite fait. Harry était Harry et il méritait d'être dépucelé comme il se fallait dans les règles de l'art, avec douceur et volupté alternant ensuite avec violence et passion, sans pour autant être brutal.

Autrement dit, une nouveauté pour Draco qui maintenant avait totalement oublié la raison de sa présence dans cette pièce. Tout ce qu'il voulait s'était éprouvé autant de plaisir qu'Harry et pas le plaisir qu'il avait après ses coups d'un soir, il voulait le vrai plaisir, celui qui faisait voir des étoiles encore inconnue dans le ciel.

Peu à peu les coups de reins devinrent des coups de butoirs, mais ils n'avaient pour but que de les faire crier tous les deux. Draco avait desserré la mâchoire et il produisait des gémissements et des grognements qui firent frissonner Harry. Le rythme pris de plus en plus d'ampleur, mais il ne devint jamais brutal, mais violent et pourtant terriblement passionné.

Draco était au paradis, il voulait jouir et en même temps il désirait que rien ne s'arrête et Harry en était au même point, ils n'étaient que gémissements. Draco en murmurant des « Harry » très sensuel et chargés de luxures à chaque coups de reins profonds et Harry gémissait ou hurler des _« Draco »_ selon que le Serpentard frappait plus ou moins fort sa prostate.

Ses poignets le faisaient souffrir le martyr, et pourtant Harry s'en fichait, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que Draco continue à pilonner son intimité, à frapper sa prostate et à le faire crier de plaisir. Et de son côté, tout ce que le bond désirait s'était entendre et réentendre les cris de plaisir du brun, écouter avec bonheur qu'il arrivait à faire du bien à quelqu'un et voir que pour une fois, tout en se concentrant sur le plaisir d'autrui il arrivait à une jouissance qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonnée possible.

Harry n'était plus qu'un corps couvert de spasmes, il allait bientôt attendre le paradis des plaisirs et Draco n'en était pas loin. C'est avec énergie et tendresse qu'il masturba le brun qui éjacula en hurlant une série de sifflement que Draco ne comprit pas, mais ils entrèrent dans ses oreilles, firent leur chemin dans son cerveau, descendirent à son sexe et il jouit.

- **HARRY !**

C'était trop bon, c'était au-delà des plaisirs, c'était tout… Lentement le blond quitta le corps d'Harry qui avait toujours les yeux perdus dans le vague. N'ayant plus la force ni l'envie de partir, Draco tomba délicatement sur le corps souillé de la semence du brun et tous deux essayaient de reprendre une respiration normale tout en sachant que cela fait, ils redeviendraient « eux-mêmes » Potter et Malfoy, les ennemis jurés et ils ne savaient pas comment se comporté et ce qu'il fallait dire.

- Merci. Murmura Harry.

Draco essayait de reprendre son souffle ne répondit pas, il ne pouvait pas dire : « tout le plaisir a été pour moi Potter » car c'était faux. Il ne pouvait pas dire : « De rien » car s'aurait été incomplet, alors ému et encore baigné dans les limbes du plaisir, il chuchota à son tour :

- Merci.

Draco fut le premier à profiter des sensations post-coïtale tant qu'elles étaient encore là. Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou du brun et mordilla la peau tendre qui maintenant avait un goût salé, mais qui ne lui déplaisait pas. Potter avait maintenant le gout du salidou **(1)**. Il profita du fait que son visage soit dans le cou du brun pour verser une seule et unique larme, la seule qui témoignait sur le fait que Draco Lucius Malfoy était un sensible et un romantique refoulé et que pour une fois dans sa vie, il demandait pardon silencieusement à Potter de lui avoir un jour dit : « j'aurais aimé que tu n'existes pas ! », car c'était absolument faux.

Il se délecta encore une fois du goût de la peau d'Harry. Puis il remonta vers son visage et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du survivant pour un baisé chaste et extrêmement doux et tendre. Ce faisant, ses mains s'aventurèrent vers les liens de soie noire et il libéra les poignets endoloris de Potter qui haleta sous la souffrance et la surprise. Ses bras étaient parcouru de fourmis à cause du sang qui n'avait pas pu irriguer les muscles pendant toute la durée de leur ébat. Il n'arrivait plus à sentir ses doigts ce qui lui donna la désagréable impression d'avoir perdu ses deux membres.

Draco se détacha d'Harry et pris lui ses mains dans les siennes avant de les regarder. Ses poignets étaient brulés et enflés, il y avait plusieurs coupures et du sang frai se mélangeait au sang séché, cela n'avait rien d'érotique ni de romantique et Harry se flagella pour avoir forcé sur ses liens pendant l'acte parce que s'il avait su qu'il gâcherait un instant magique, il ne l'aurait pas fait. Il se sentait tellement minable et surtout honteux en cet instant.

Oui, il l'était jusqu'à ce que Draco n'approche ses poignets de ses lèvres et qu'il n'embrasse la peau rouge et boursoufflée, qu'il ne lèche le sang et qu'il ne lui donne des baisés à chaque doigts. Tout cela avec un érotisme à couper le souffle.

- Pourquoi fais-tu ça Dra…. ?

Il s'arrêta avant de prononcer le prénom qu'il avait crié et murmuré pendant toute la nuit. Harry ne savait plus s'il avait le droit de l'appeler Draco maintenant qu'ils avaient fini leur petite partie de jambe en l'air. Le Griffondor était peut-être courageux et téméraire, mais il était loin d'être bête. Tout le monde connaissait des rumeurs sur le Serpentard, et même si aucun de ses amants n'avait pu confirmer les ragots, personne n'avait envie de les contre dire.

- Tu poses trop de question Harry, savoure. Ordonna le blond avec un grognement de plaisir sensuel.

Et Harry suivit son conseil, trop heureux que leur moment d'intimité continue encore un peu. Draco avait roulé sur le côté, allongé sur le flanc et Harry fit de même pour se retrouver en face du blond. Le brun ferma à demi les yeux et se concentra sur les sensations que lui procuraient Draco. Ses lèvres posaient sur sa peau faisaient encore courir des milliers de langues de feu et de courant électrique et Harry en frissonna en haletant, surprit.

- C'est les sensations post-orgasmique Harry, la peau est encore sensible. Lui expliqua Draco avec tendresse.

- C'est… C'est agréable. Murmura le brun.

Il souleva ses mains qui lui faisaient un peu mal et avec appréhension il caressa doucement les épaules de Draco et puis ses bras, pour remonter vers le torse. Le blond frissonna sans pour autant arrêter ses caresses. Les langues de feus circulaient elles aussi dans son corps et son rythme cardiaque accéléra comme l'avait fait celui d'Harry quelques secondes plus tôt.

- Sensations post-orgasmique…

Chuchota Harry émerveillé par la douceur de la peau de Draco et par ses tremblements de plaisir. C'était la première fois que ses mains touchaient la peau du blond pour autre chose que le frapper et il en était ému. Et c'était tout simplement la première fois qu'il touchait sa peau avec ses mains au cours de cette merveilleuse nuit. Il en aurait tué le blond pour l'avoir privé du plaisir de parcourir sa peau pendant les préliminaires. Mais il devait admettre que du désir à la réalité il y avait un pas et le fait qu'il est rêvé toute la nuit de toucher la peau de Draco et que maintenant son souhait se concrétise le rendait pleinement heureux.

- C'est agréable.

Marmonna à son tour Draco multipliant les caresses qui n'avaient pour but que de faire sentir l'autre mieux que soit et non de repartir pour un autre round. Il se faisait tard, ils étaient épuisés et puis ils s'étaient tellement donné l'un à l'autre que s'ils l'avaient fait encore une fois, aussi fantastique fut-elle, elle aurait gâché l'instant qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble.

Ils continuèrent à cajoler leur corps tout en s'embrassant doucement. Même si tous les deux savaient que c'était la première et la dernière fois qu'ils avaient ce genre de relations, ils n'essayèrent pas de s'embrasser avec passion en dévorant la bouche de l'autre comme un perdu. Non, cela aurait tout gâché. Alors ils s'embrassaient tendrement et ensembles, ils sombrèrent dans le monde des rêves et Draco eut juste le temps de rabattre les couvertures bleues nuits sur eux avant de fermer les yeux.

Draco embrassa la cicatrice légendaire et le brun rougit de cet acte. Ensuite, le Serpentard lui enleva ses lunettes qu'il posa sur le bord du lit, il pointa sa baguette sur le corps bruni et murmura un sort de nettoyage. Harry avait les yeux qui papillonnaient, il essayait de resté éveillé, tout en sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il laissa échappé un bâillement puis deux, puis trois et Draco finit pas l'accompagner aussi dans un bâillement plus aristocratique.

La dernière chose qu'Harry vit s'était deux orbes gris avec des pigments blancs qui le regardaient semblant lui sourire pour lui dire : « bonne nuit Harry ». Et la dernière chose que Draco vit avant de sombrer à son tour, s'était deux yeux émeraude pailletés d'or qui le regardait tendrement pour dire : « bonne nuit Draco ».

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

Draco sorti de son rêve le lendemain matin. Et pourtant, il n'avait aucune envie de se lever, il ne trouvait pas de raison valable de le faire. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il était bien, il ne savait plus trop pourquoi, mais il devait partir de cette douce chaleur qui le rendait si heureux. Mais pourquoi devait-il absolument partir ? Est-il devenu sadomasochiste pour en arriver à éviter ce plaisir si intense et cette extase qui lui traversait la peau pour la première fois de sa vie le matin ?

Il ouvrit délicatement les yeux et il vit un ange endormis. Draco eut une bouffée de chaleur en se rappelant la nuit qu'il venait de passer. Le souffle d'Harry était calme, et régulier, il n'allait pas encore se réveiller. Draco aurait tant aimé rester avec lui, lui sourire quand il ouvrirait les yeux et lui demander amoureusement : « tu as bien dormi ? ». Mais il se rappela pourquoi il était là et pourquoi il avait fait tout cela. Il se leva à regret du lit en cherchant ses affaires éparpillées dans la salle. Il nettoya son boxer avec un sort et se dit qu'il serait agréable de prendre une douche ici et de demander à la salle des nouveaux vêtements, mais il ne savait pas si elle pouvait les lui accorder.

Quand il fut totalement vêtu il se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas lent et mal assuré. Il n'avait pas envie de partir et pourtant c'était ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse. Il ne savait pas pourquoi s'en aller comme ça le faisait se sentir mal et extrêmement honteux. Il tourna légèrement la tête pour voir Potter, toujours endormis, nu dans les draps de soies, et ses poignets endoloris et rouges contrastaient avec le reste de son corps. Draco fit demi-tour s'avança vers le visage du bel endormi et lui donna un baisé sur la joue avant de partir de la salle en courant sachant ce qu'il devait faire.

Il cavalerait dans les couloirs ce dimanche matin. Les élèves regardaient avec étonnement Draco Lucius Malfoy qui a une heure de l'après-midi était décoiffé avec les mêmes vêtements que la veille qui courrait en direction des cachots.

Il donna vite le mot de passe et entra précipitamment dans son dortoir. Il trouva Blaise et Théodore en train de disputer une bataille de carte explosive et Théodore semblait très bien partie pour la gagner vu l'air dépiter du mulâtre. Quand ils virent Draco qui rentrait en trombe dans leur dortoir dans une tenue dépareillée ils laissèrent tomber leurs cartes sur le lit de Grabbe où ils avaient décidés de faire leur partie.

- Bon sang Draco, mais que s'est-il passé ? Demanda son meilleur ami abasourdi en regardant le blond qui fouillait frénétiquement dans sa valise à la recherche d'on ne sait quoi.

- Plus tard Blaise ! Rends-toi plutôt utile et donne-moi des choses à manger. Réplica le blond en souriant quand il eut trouvé les deux fioles qu'il cherchait désespérément.

C'est Théo qui partit chercher des croissants et un pain au chocolat parce que l'adolescent à la peau noire avait les yeux qui lui sortaient de la tête en voyant Draco sourire de toutes ses dents d'un sourire épanouis et heureux. Le blond pris les deux fioles, des vêtements et la nourriture et une bouteille de jus de citrouille que lui tendait le brun et reparti en courant en criant un :

- Merci !

Il était déjà loin et il ne sut jamais que ses deux amis s'étaient évanouis en convulsant. Le retour à la salle sur demande fut semé d'embuches. Il y avait plus de monde dans les couloirs car la plupart sortaient de la grande salle après avoir déjeuné. Il croisa même Ron et Hermione qui trop occupés à discutés, ne remarquèrent pas le prince des Serpentard dans un état de pure bonheur qui leur auraient mis la puce à l'oreille.

- ça m'inquiète de ne pas avoir vu Harry aujourd'hui. Avait murmuré la sang de bourbe.

- Il est peut-être allé voir Sniffle. Suggéra le rouquin en engloutissant une tarte aux fraises qu'il avait ramené du festin de la grande salle.

- Peut-être… Murmura Hermione.

- Mais ne t'en fait pas 'Mione, Harry…

Mais Draco n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase du rouquin qui était censé rassurer la miss je sais tout. Il arriva vers la tenture de la salle sur demande, passa trois fois devant elle en pensant : « Je cherche la chambre où est Harry, Je cherche la chambre où est Harry, Je cherche la chambre où est Harry ». Une porte s'ouvrit et Draco trouva le brun encore endormi, il avait la tête enfouis dans les coussins où avait dormit quelques instant plus tôt Draco. Ce dernier sourit et déposa son fardeau sur le lit.

La salle sur demande se fit un plaisir de lui donner un plateau et une feuille de parchemin avec une plume. Draco déposa la nourriture sur le plateau et versa le jus de citrouille dans une carafe. Il posa le plat sur une commode qu'il venait juste de faire apparaitre. Puis il s'attaqua à ses vêtements, il commença par se changer car il n'en pouvait plus d'être dans ses habits qui sentaient la sueur. Il passa une nouvelle robe de sorcier avec un nouveau boxer, pantalon et tee-shirt. Il prit ensuite les autres vêtements qu'il avait emmenés et il les transforma en habits idéaux pour le Griffondor.

Quand il eut fini il ouvrit la première fiole, la plus grosse : de l'essence de dictame. Il approcha les poignets gonflés et il rependit le liquide sur les plaies qui se refermèrent vite, dans son sommeil, Harry grimaça. Puis quand les poignets furent à peine rouges, Draco posa la seconde fiole sur le plateau, il prit le parchemin, l'encre et la plume. Il prit une longue bouffée d'air, cela allait être la première fois qu'il « larguait » quelqu'un, il ne voulait pas blesser Harry plus que nécessaire, mais il s'avait que c'était inéluctable, finalement, il commença à écrire.

.

_« Potter._

_Je te laisse à manger, à boire et même de quoi t'habiller, tout cela dans mon immense bonté, sachant que tu n'as pas l'habitude du genre de sports que nous avons pratiqués il y a quelques heures, je te laisse cette fiole avec la potion bleue. Et pour aider ton cerveau de cornichon atrophié en potion, ce liquide n'est pas du poison destiner à abréger tes souffrances, mais un antidouleur._

_Pourquoi voudrais-tu te suicider ? Attends de lire la suite de cette lettre pour pleurer Potter._

_Je suppose que même du haut de ta haute tour chez les Griffondor tu as entendu parler de mes exploits en matière d'aventures et de sexe. Alors, oui, Potter tu es un plan cul. Pas le meilleur que j'ai eu, ni le plus docile, mais tu es un plan cul Potter. Il faut que je t'avoue Potter que tu m'as déçu. Je m'attendais à ce que -aussi puceau sois-tu- tu te montres plus féroce au lit. Après tout, nous parlons bien du __grand__ Harry Potter. Mais, Potter, j'ai passé toute la nuit à sur-joué et a m'efforcé de ne pas baillé tellement tu étais ennuyeux et insipide._

_C'est pour cela que je ne vais pas me vanté de t'avoir baisé Potter, je vais te laisser seul avec tes remords._

_Eh oui, des remords Potter !_

_Ferras-tu preuve de ton fameux courage pour dire à tes amis que c'est Draco Malfoy qui t'a dépucelé ? A celui que tu aimes que la personne qui a possédé ton petit cul de pouffiasse était Draco Malfoy au cœur velu _**(2) **_? Pourras-tu dire à Granger et Weasel _**(3) **_qui te cherche partout que cette nuit tu as baisé avec moi ?_

_Non, Potter, je doute que tu puisses raconter à qui que ce soit cette nuit. Tu risques trop de passé pour une salope. Mais tu n'es pas loin d'être une pute Potter après ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit !_

_Ah ! Et, Potter ! Pas la peine de vouloir faire passer des rumeurs comme quoi je serais soit disant impuissant où que j'en aurais une petite… Contrairement à toi Potter, j'ai une solide réputation et personne ne te croiras, de plus, tu passes déjà pour un menteur avec ton histoire de « Vous savez qui est revenu d'entre les morts ! », alors, n'en rajoute pas Potter._

_Ton ennemis honni,_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy»_

_._

Voilà. C'était la fin. Il posa négligemment la lettre sur le plateau ne voulant pas la relire ni poser les yeux encore une fois sur elle, il se tourna vers le brun qui dormait toujours. Il se pencha vers lui et lui donna un dernier baisé sur la bouche tentatrice du survivant, baisé chargé de tous les sentiments qu'il ne comprenait pas et qui pourtant le bouleversait. Il était tellement malheureux, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, il avait le cœur lourd, comme si tous les maux du monde s'abattaient sur lui.

Draco fit demi-tour et laissa couler une larme alors qu'il quittait définitivement la pièce à regret.

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>!\ Ce n'est pas la fin ! Il y a d'autres parties ! Elles vont retracées la vie de Draco, de la cinquième année à l'après épilogue correspondant à la saga ****Harry Potter****.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Petites notes de l'auteure**** :**

**.**

**(1) « Potter avait maintenant le gout du salidou ». Salidou : **Caramel au beurre salé. Recette bretonne. Je vous le conseille grandement avec des crêpes chaudes en hiver au coin du feu.

**(2)****« Draco Malfoy au cœur velu » : Cœur velu :** synonyme version sorcier de « cœur de glace » ou de « cœur d'artichaut » pour les Moldus, désigne un sorcier froid, insensible. Cette expression vient en fait d'une histoire de Bebble le Barde Le sorcier au cœur velu.

**(3) « Granger et Weasel » Weasel :** En anglais, veut dire belette ou fouine. Draco fait un jeu de mot entre « Weasley » et « Weasel », les deux mots sont assez similaires.

* * *

><p>Houa ! J'ai regardé le nombre de mots que faisait mon Lemon. Bon sang, j'ai honte… Il en fait environ 12300 mots ! (Bon, je vous l'accorde, il y a des ellipses au Lemon comme avec les impressions des personnages ou avec leur vie, mais je considère ça comme faisait partie intégralement du Lemon) Vous vous rendez compte, je suis une perverse ! Ça mérite un petit commentaire non ? Genre : « Hey Kay ! Mais t'es complètement vicieuse pour avoir écrit un aussi long Lemon qui fait autant de mots que le reste de ton premier chapitre… » et pitié, ne tuez pas l'auteure pour la lettre de Draco, ce personnage échappe totalement à mon contrôle, je le jure !<p>

**Sinon n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires, positifs ou même négatifs. Je prendrai en compte votre review pour essayer de m'améliorer.**

En ce moment, je suis en train de me flageller pour les fautes d'orthographes, de grammaire, de conjugaison qui ont pu filtrer de mon correcteur d'orthographe spécial dyslexique… (Dites, vous ne trouvez pas que ce mot est super compliqué à écrire pour des gens qui le sont, un vrai défis à lui tout seul…) Je tiens à excuser mes fautes qui ont dû en choqué certains ou pas ? En tout cas, pour ceux qui sont mort à cause des fautes, je tiens à assurer vos famille que je fleurirai vos tombes chaque jours…

**.**

**~Merci de m'avoir lue~**

**~A suivre~**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2: Le rôle de Draco

**~Pour donner matière à tes rêves~**

**Ou**

**~L'homme de l'ombre~**

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Tout appartient à JKR, de Draco Malfoy à Harry Potter en passant par la potion Tue-loup. Mais la fiction est à moi !

**Excuse publique : **Pardon un énorme et gigantesque pardon pour l'orthographe ! Pour ma défense je suis dyslexique et j'essaye de faire de mon mieux. Pardon T_T

**Warning : **Slash (relations homosexuelles). Présence de Lemon et de Guimauve sur les bords.

**Conseil de l'auteur : **Si vous n'aimez pas les Slash ou si vous êtes homophobes, cette fiction n'est pas pour vous, désolé.

**Rating: **M (regarder le chapitre précédent pour comprendre)

**Spoiler : **Tomes 5, 6 et 7.

**Partie : 2/6**

**Situation: **L'histoire se passe pendant la cinquième année d'Harry.

**Résumé **_**: **__Snape avoue à Draco qu'il donne des leçons d'occlumencie à Harry. En voyant un souvenir du brun Draco décide d'en profiter d'une manière très Serpentard. Mais qu'elles en seront les conséquences sur sa vie ?_

**Avant-propos :** J'ai écrit cette fanfiction avec l'idée de faire évoluer le personnage de Draco et ses sentiments après une nuit torride. J'ai voulu réécrire les tomes 5, 6 et 7 d'Harry Potter du point de vue de Draco, enfin quelques passages pour inclure le couple Harry/Draco un peu comme pour dire ce que JKR a caché quand elle a écrit Harry Potter. Ici, on parlera surtout de l'évolution des sentiments de notre petit blond favoris :-) !

**.**

**Remerciements**** :**

_**A JRK. Aux lecteurs. A ceux d'entre vous qui me laisse des reviews qui m'ont mis en favoris ou en story alert. Merci du fond du cœur !**_

**.**

**~bonne lecture~**

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

**Chapitre 2 ****: Le rôle de Draco.**

**.**

**Cinquième année : 1996**

**.**

**(A partir de maintenant, certain passage sont tirés directement du livre, je ne les notes pas ceux que j'ai recopié car il y en a trop, mais je vous invite à lire et relire les tomes d'****Harry Potter**** rien que pour le plaisir !)**

**.**

Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils avaient passé cette nuit magique ensemble. Une semaine que Draco avait enfin accompli sa « vengeance » qui avait, je vous le rappelle pour but très simple de monopolisé l'esprit de Potter. En bref, Draco voulait qu'Harry regrette sans vraiment la regretter cette nuit magique qu'ils avaient passés ensemble.

Depuis une semaine Draco ne faisait que penser au brun. Il éprouvait un profond respect pour lui. Trouvant son talent pour le quidditch fascinant, il repensait aux matchs qu'ils avaient disputés ensemble et il se dit que jamais il ne pourrait battre Potter qui avait une grâce et une allure princière lorsqu'il volait. Il repensait aussi à tout ce qu'il avait vécu, de son enfance douloureuse chez ses uniques parents qui ne l'aimait pas à ses premiers pas à Poudlard où il lui semblait qu'il resplendissait.

Draco ressentait encore du désir pour le Griffondor, il le regardait toujours du coin de l'œil, et à chaque fois il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginé ce magnifique garçon binoclard, nu et en sueur dans un lit, ses magnifiques yeux verts qui le regardait avec désir en le suppliant silencieusement de le prendre…

Il repensait constamment à cette nuit. Mais il n'arrivait pas à associer ces bons moments à une vengeance. Et puis, elle n'aurait pas dû avoir ses effets là sur lui, mais sur Potter !

Mais voilà. Rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. Harry évitait le blond le plus possible et il reprenait ses insultes avec plus d'insultes que jamais quand ils se croisaient. Draco se serait attendu à des coups après son comportement dégoutant, mais rien, rien. Potter se comportait comme avant ! De plus, le lion semblait mille fois plus enragé, il avait écrit un article de journal dans le torchon : Le Chicaneur_._ Faisant parti de la brigade inquisitionnale, le blond était chargé de récupérer tous les journaux et de dénoncer les lecteurs.

Mais ce que cette imbécile d'Ombrage –que dans sa tête Draco nommait amoureusement le crapaud ou face de crapaud- ne savait pas, c'était que Draco Lucius Malfoy son petit chouchou était l'un des premiers lecteurs de « ses torchons » il avait lu et relu l'article, il avait pleuré dans son lit en repensant comment il avait été cruel avec Harry et il s'en voulait. Etait-il si méprisable que cela ? N'y avait-il plus aucun espoir de rédemption pour lui ?

Depuis cette nuit il avait constamment repensé à sa vie. Bien entendu, il se trouvait méprisable. La lettre qu'il avait laissée à Harry en était la preuve. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il n'y avait rien de bon en lui. Il avait beau se remémorer ses actes passés, il ne trouvait aucun acte de compassion. Il n'avait jamais rien fait pour son prochain. Rien à par pendant cette fameuse nuit !

- Ombrage te demande Draco. Lui dit négligemment Millicent Bulstrode.

Ombrage l'avait convoqué dans le bureau, interrompant Draco dans une partie de carte explosive forte intéressante, il était en vaine aujourd'hui et il avait gagné des produits que vendait clandestinement les jumeaux Weasley. Il ne savait pas comment Blaise se les étaient procurés parce que les deux rouquins ne vendaient pas aux Serpentard sans que cela ne fasse le tour de Poudlard. Mais le plus important était que le crapaud avait interrompu Draco alors qu'il gagnait ! En pensant au bureau où on l'avait convoqué, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser que le crapaud ascendant psychopathe avait vraiment mauvais goût pour le décorer de rose et d'assiettes de chatons.

Quand il arriva dans le fameux bureau, il trouva une pauvre fille de sixième année à Serdaigle qui regardait apeurée autour d'elle. Ombrage se tenait devant la fille et elle avait un sourire horriblement faux collé au visage et le Serpentard se félicita d'avoir eu un masque toute sa vie pour ne pas esquissé une grimace de dégoût et un commentaire désobligeant. Ombrage leva les yeux vert lui et sourit de toutes ses dents aplatissant son visage et faisant plier les peaux de sa face boudinée.

- Mr. Malfoy. Vous voilà, Marietta Edgecombe ici présente à avouer où se trouvaient ses petits camarades récidivistes. Nous allons faire une descente.

Draco eut un imperceptible hochement de tête. Il avait enfin une chance de se rattraper, de montré qu'il n'était pas qu'un petit con prétentieux. Il fallait qu'il prévienne Potter et vite ! Mais pour ce faire, il fallait qu'il sorte de ce satané bureau où les portraits étaient des chats miaulant à en casser les oreilles d'autrui.

- Je vais chercher les autres. Dit alors le Serpentard avec un sourire carnassier.

- Pas la peine Mr. Malfoy, j'y vais, je ne vous ai fait venir que pour que vous surveillé la fille, il faut que j'explique à vos camarades comment nous allons agir.

Elle ne laissa pas le temps au blond d'argumenter qu'elle partit, le laissant avec la fille qui tremblait comme une feuille. Draco avait une aura de colère qui émanait de lui et ses yeux étaient devenus deux larmes de couteaux aiguisés, la fille se tassa plus sur son siège et Draco s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire sadique. La Serdaigle tremblait fasse à la magie qui se dégageait du blond et elle émettait parfois des petits cris de terreur.

- Alors comme ça tu as trahit Potter ?

Elle eut un petit miaulement de terreur, mais ne répondit pas.

- Répond ! Ordonna sèchement Draco à la masse brune qui tremblait devant lui.

- oui. Dit la Serdaigle piteusement.

- Tu es une sale garce, tu le sais ça ?

Draco était dans une colère froide. Il prit les cheveux de la fille dans sa main et lui tira la tête pour qu'elle le regarde, des larmes coulaient de ses yeux et elle se débattait comme elle pouvait. Draco lui sourit méchamment et elle pleura encore plus. Il approcha ses lèvres de son oreille et lui murmura avec une voix froide et aussi coupante comme une lame de rasoir.

- Tu n'es qu'une sale garce. Une petite peureuse…

La fille pleurait de plus en plus et ses yeux regardaient dans le vide. Draco était trop effrayant, dans cet état il était capable de tout !

- Tu n'es qu'une traitresse. Quel sera ton châtiment ?

Marietta ferma les yeux brusquement. Les objets de la pièce avait volés et certains s'étaient cassés en deux, Draco avait brandit sa baguette sur elle et la fille hurla de peur. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux elle ne se souvenait de rien, elle était encore tremblante et ses joues étaient mouillés de larmes, mais elle ne se souvenait plus pourquoi elle avait pleuré. Ombrage se trouvait en face d'elle la mine chagriné avant de se tourna vers Malfoy.

- Mais que s'est-il passé Mr. Malfoy ?

- Je l'ignore Madame. Mentit le blond avec un air parfaitement innocent. Peu après que vous ne soyez partit elle s'est mise à pleurer et c'est apparu comme ça.

- Mais comment est-ce possible ! Cria Ombrage.

- Que… Commença Mafalda.

Mais elle s'arrêta de parler. Devant elle, se tenait une fille au visage défigurée par des furoncles. Elle se reconnu en cette fille. C'était elle. Elle se regardait dans un miroir. Elle cria de terreur. Pendant qu'elle pleurait et qu'Ombrage quittait son bureau en appelant Draco à la suivre. Le Serpentard se pencha vers la jeune fille en murmurant tout sourire :

- Il y a écrit cafard sur ta tête.

La jeune fille pleura de plus belle ! Pendant que Draco partait visiblement ravis d'être aussi doué pour les sorts interdits de magie noire que pour les sorts d'oubliette. Il était tellement heureux de sa petite vengeance sur cette pitoyable Serdaigle et personne ne le soupçonna d'être la cause de son état.

Les portes de la salle sur demande s'étaient ouvertes, et Potter était là, les défiants tous de son regard remplis de courage. Draco en était impressionné, il éprouvait tellement de respect pour le Griffondor et ce regard ne fit qu'accroitre son sentiment. Le blond ne souriait plus maintenant. Potter le regardait lui ! Dans ses yeux Draco vit de la haine et il baissa les siens honteux. Il aurait tellement aimé le prévenir qu'Ombrage viendrait, mais c'était trop tard. C'était toujours trop tard…

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

Draco n'aurait jamais cru qu'Ombrage, Fudge et les deux aurors qui accompagnaient Harry puissent être stupide au point de ne pas sentir qu'il les suivait de près caché sous un sort de dissimulation… C'était pathétique… Avec un niveau comme le leur, pas étonnant que le seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait passer inaperçu malgré la mort de Cédric…

Ils arrivèrent dans le bureau directorial, le blond ne prit pas la peine de rentrer, il resta au dehors, mais il avait bien vu les yeux de Dumbledore pétillaient dans sa direction avant que la porte ne se referme sur lui. Le vieux fou l'avait vu. Pas que Draco ne s'en serait pas douté, le vieil homme était connu pour savoir des choses que tout le monde ignorait. Le jeune Serpentard se demandait si par hasard, le directeur savait pourquoi il éprouvait autant de désir à protéger Potter tout en restant discret alors qu'il était normalement dans sa nature de récolter tous les lauriers de ses « bonnes » actions. D'ailleurs, pourquoi ces actions étaient plus Griffondorienne que Serpentesque ?

Draco regarda par le trou de la serrure, toujours dissimulé sous un sort et pour mieux entendre il avait fait glisser une des oreilles à rallonge des jumeaux sous la porte. « Même pas capable de mettre des sorts d'impassibilité et de silence » Se dit Draco avec dédain.

- C'est le jeune Malfoy qui l'a coincé. Dit Ombrage avec dans la voix une excitation indécente tout en fixant Harry avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

- Ah oui, vraiment ? Dit Fudge d'un air appréciateur. Il faudra que je pense à raconter ça à Lucius. Eh bien, Potter… J'imagine que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

« C'est ça ! Pensa Draco toujours derrière la porte. Va raconter cette petite aventure à mon père, crétin ! Il va le répété au Lord et le Lord va en profiter, il rira bien sur son trône… » C'était l'un des moments où Draco se détestait, au lieu de se sentir fier il se haïssait et haïssait tous ceux qui le mettait sur un piédestal pour ses vils actions. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Non, mais il le croyait. Il se posait des questions. Il se demandait s'il était forcément obligé d'être un monstre. Il voulait se prouver qu'il était quelqu'un de bien et c'est pour cela qu'il protégeait Harry. Il voulait être capable de s'endormir et de ce dire : « j'ai fait une bonne action aujourd'hui ».

- Ou… Non. Répondit le brun qui avait faillir dire « oui »

- Je vous demande pardon ? S'étonna Fudge.

- Non. Répondit Harry avec plus d'aplomb.

- Vous ne savez pas pourquoi vous êtes ici.

- Non je ne le sais pas. Répéta Harry pour la troisième fois.

L'air incrédule, Fudge observa successivement Harry puis le professeur Ombrage. Harry profita de ce moment d'inattention pour jeter un autre bref regard à Dumbledore qui hocha imperceptiblement la tête en signe d'approbation et lui adressa l'ombre d'un clin d'œil. Draco en était béat, s'il avait su que le directeur approuvait le mensonge… Ce n'était pas normalement contre l'éthique ?

- Vous n'avez donc aucune idée, reprit Fudge, la voix déformée par le sarcasme, de la raison pour laquelle le professeur Ombrage vous a amené dans ce bureau ? Vous n'êtes pas conscient d'avoir violé le règlement de l'école ?

- Le règlement de l'école ? Non. Répondit Harry.

- Ou plutôt les décrets du ministre ? Rectifia Fudge en faisant allusion aux immondes décrets encadrés dans le couloir qui rendaient si fière Ombrage.

- Pas que je sache. Répondit le brun d'un ton aimable.

- Donc, vous n'êtes pas au courant, reprit Fudge, la voix à présent chargé de fureur, qu'une organisation illégale d'élèves a été découverte dans cette école ?

- Non, je ne suis pas au courant. Dit le brun en affichant un air de pure stupeur que Draco jugea pathétique, Harry ne savait pas mentir…

- Je crois, monsieur le ministre, dit la voix velouté d'Ombrage à côté de lui, que nous progresserions davantage si j'allais chercher l'élève qui m'a donné l'information.

- Oui, oui, faites donc. Répondit le ministre d'un signe de tête.

Draco fit un bref écart sur le côté pour ne pas se prendre Ombrage de plein fouet quand elle partit presque en courant du bureau du directeur pour descendre les escaliers en colimaçons. Dans sa course, Ombrage frôla Draco et le trousseau de clefs qui cliquetait à son tailleur tomba à terre, le blond se pencha pour le ramasser, Ombrage ne s'était aperçu de rien.

Draco regarda avec une envie non dissimulé toutes les clefs que contenait le trousseau, il connaissait les portes qu'elles ouvraient pour la majorité d'entre elles. Mais une petite clef couleur bronze attira son attention. La forme des stries de la clef correspondait à celles d'un petit placard, quant au métal utilisé pour la clef, le bronze était les métaux utilisés pour les loquets des vielles salles, celles pour lesquelles les serrures n'avaient pas étés changée depuis des siècles car les clefs qui étaient faite de cette matière n'ouvraient que des portes de la partie Ouest des cachots, la partie la plus insalubre, abandonnée au fil des siècles.

Cette clef intrigua Draco et un éclair se fit dans son esprit en se disant que c'était sûrement là qu'Ombrage cachait les objets confisqués aux élèves. Le jeune Serpentard sortit sa baguette de sa poche intérieure, sous sa robe de sorcier et il fouilla ses autres poches à la recherche d'un morceau de métal pour qu'il puisse le transformé en la réplique conforme de la petite clef qu'il tenait entre ses doigts.

Finalement, comme il ne trouvait rien qui puisse faire l'affaire, il retira la chaine en bronze qui pendait à son cou. Un cadeau de sa mère pour son onzième anniversaire. Il regarda une dernière fois sa chaîne faite par les gobelins où été écrit ses initiales : D.L.M avant de pointé sa baguette dessus et de murmurer :

- _Duplicando._

Il regarda attentivement chaque strie que possédait la clef, chaque courbure, chaque bosse et chaque forme furent scannées par son esprit vif. Après plusieurs minutes, il tenait dans sa main la copie conforme de la clef d'un beau bronze qui pendait pitoyablement au trousseau. Il posa le trousseau à même le sol.

Ombrage remonta les escaliers avec une pauvre Serdaigle couverte de pustule que Draco reconnu tout de suite comme étant son œuvre. « Plutôt bien réussit. Approuva-t-il. Ça c'est ce dont Père pourrait être fier de moi ! » Il ne prêta aucune attention aux encouragements qu'Ombrage adressait à la fille, ni au fait qu'Ombrage retrouva avec joie ses clefs au sol. Draco se demandait comment il pouvait agir pour éviter que cette idiote ne dénonce Harry et sa bande…

- C'est parfait, parfait ! Dit Fudge d'un ton chaleureux. Telle mère, telle fille, hein ? Bien, alors, ma chère petite, regardez-moi dans les yeux ne soyez pas timide, nous allons écouter ce que vous avez à nous… Mille milliards de gargouilles galopantes !

Marietta avait relevé la tête et Fudge fit un bond en arrière l'air horrifié manquant de peu d'atterrir dans la cheminée. « C'est sûr. Pensa Draco quand il vit le regard horrifié de toute les personnes présentent dans le bureau face à la vue des pustules violacées de Marietta. Père serait fier de moi s'il apprenait ça. Presque autant que s'il savait que je suis capable de lancer de magnifique sort d'Imperum… » Ce dernier mot eu le mérite de faire étiré les lèvres de Draco en un sourire foncièrement mauvais.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour vous boutons ma petite, dit Ombrage d'un ton impatient. Ne mettez pas votre robe devant votre bouche et dites plutôt à M. le ministre…

Mais Marietta poussa un gémissement étouffé et hocha frénétiquement la tête en signe de dénégation. Derrière la porte du bureau directorial, Draco avait sa baguette pointé sur la pauvre fille, autour de lui une aura malveillante dansait. Il était vraiment très doué pour les sorts d'Imperum !

- Oh, très bien, petite sotte, puisque c'est comme ça, c'est moi qui lui dirai tout. Déclara le crapaud en affichant un nouveau sourire nauséabond. Eh bien, voilà, monsieur le ministre, Miss Edgecombe ici présente est venue ce soir dans mon bureau, peu après le dîner, pour me dire qu'elle avait des révélations à me faire. Elle m'a alors informée que si je me rendais dans une salle secrète du septième étage, que l'on appelle parfois la Salle sur Demande, j'y trouverais quelque chose qui me serait utile. Je lui ai posé quelques questions pour en savoir plus et elle a fini par m'avouer qu'il devait s'y dérouler une sorte de réunion. Malheureusement, il y a eu ce maléfice –elle montra d'un geste irrité le visage caché de la Serdaigle- et en se voyant dans le miroir de mon bureau, cette jeune fille a été si bouleversée qu'elle n'a pas pu me dire un mot de plus.

- Bien. Approuva le ministre. C'est très courageux de votre part d'être venue avertir le professeur Ombrage. Vous avez fait exactement ce qu'il fallait. Maintenant, dites-moi donc ce qui s'est passé au cours de cette réunion ? Quel était son objet ? Qui y participait ?

Toujours sous Imperum Marietta refusait de parler, son corps et son esprit suivant scrupuleusement les ordres de Draco s'en qu'elle ne puisse lutter et de plus, elle ne se rendait pas compte des ordres qu'on lui donnait. Elle hochait la tête en ouvrant de grands yeux terrorisés et de son côté le blond jubilait, elle ressemblait à une folle.

- N'avons-nous pas de contre-maléfice pour ce genre de chose ? Demanda Fudge à Ombrage d'un ton agacé en montrant d'un geste de la main le visage de Marietta. Qu'elle puisse parler librement.

« Imbécile » Pensa Draco. C'était lui qui tirait les ficelles, Marietta était devenue sa marionnette et il s'amusait comme un petit fou !

- Je n'ai pas encore réussi à en trouver un. Admit le crapaud à contrecœur.

« Et tu peux toujours chercher » Se dit méchamment Draco, son sourire sadique s'étira davantage.

- Mais ça ne fait rien, si elle ne veut pas parler, je peux prendre le relais et vous raconter l'histoire moi-même. Vous vous souvenez sans doutes, monsieur le ministre, que je vous ai envoyé au mois d'octobre un rapport pour vous signaler que Potter avait réuni un grand nombre de ses condisciples à la Tête de Sanglier, la taverne à Pré-au-Lard…

« Harry tu es un con ! » Hurla Draco dans sa tête alors qu'Ombrage affichait un sourire encore plus laid sur son horrible visage ce qui fit iriser tous les poils de Draco d'horreur.

- Le but de la réunion de Potter avec ces élèves, poursuivit Ombrage, était de les persuader de s'enrôler dans une association illégale ayant pour objet d'enseigner des sortilèges et des maléfices que le ministère juge inappropriés pour des jeunes gens d'âge scolaire…

- Je pense que vous vous trompez sur ce point, Dolores. Dit Dumbledore.

« Dumby à la rescousse ! Aller, va-y papy rabat leurs grands becs à ses pies bavardes ! On ne s'en prend pas à mon Harry ! »

- Cornelius, je ne nie pas –et Harry non plus, j'en suis sûr- qu'il était bien à La Tête de Sanglier ce jour-là, ni qu'il essayait de recruter des élèves pour constituer un groupe de défense contre les forces du Mal. Je voudrais simplement souligner que Dolores se trompe en laissant entendre qu'un tel groupe était illégal à cette époque. Si vous vous souvenez bien, le décret ministériel qui interdit toute association d'élèves à Poudlard n'a pris effet que deux jours après la réunion de Pré-au-Lard, aussi Harry n'a-t-il violé aucun règlement lorsqu'il se trouvait à La Tête de Sanglier.

- Tout cela est très bien, cher directeur, dit Ombrage avec un sourire sucré qui faisait vomir Draco à le dégouter à jamais des pâtisseries, mais à présent, six mois ont passé depuis l'application du décret d'éducation numéro vingt-quatre. Si cette première réunion n'était pas illégale, toutes celles qui ont eu lieu depuis le sont sans aucun doute.

- Il est vrai, répondit Dumbledore en la contemplant avec un intérêt poli par-dessus ses doigts joints, qu'elles le seraient si elles avaient continué après la publication du décret. Avez-vous la preuve que de telles réunions se soient renouvelées ?

Dumbledore avait plein de talent caché, il aurait bien pu devenir un grand avocat, il défendait déjà très bien les criminels ! Grâce à lui, il n'y aurait plus personne à Azkaban. Draco était trop occupé à observer Dumbledore qu'il ne vit pas Marietta bouger, les fils qui retenaient son esprit et son corps à la baguette de Draco frôlèrent Harry et par la même occasion le grand auror -Kingsley- qui se trouvait derrière lui. Il n'entendit pas ce même auror murmurer « Imperum ? », il ne le vit même pas regarder l'endroit d'où les fils tiraient leurs origines et enfin, il ne le vit pas lui lancer un regard entendu et curieux.

- La preuve ? Répéta Ombrage avec son horrible sourire de crapaud. Vous ne m'avez pas bien écoutée, Dumbledore ? Pourquoi pensez-vous que Miss Edgecombe est ici ?

- Oh, elle pourrait donc nous raconter six mois de réunions ? Demanda le directeur en haussant les sourcils. Il me semblait qu'elle parlait seulement d'une réunion qui aurait eu lieu ce soir.

- Miss Edgecombe, reprit la grande Inquisitrice, dites-nous donc pendant combien de temps ces réunions ont eu lieu. Vous pouvez répondre en vous contentant d'un signe de tête. Je suis certaine que vos boutons n'empireront pas pour autant.

« Ça c'est toi que le dit la grenouille. Si par malheur cette imbécile résiste à mon Imperum –ce qui ne risque pas d'arriver- et qu'elle parle, je lui promets que ses pustules ne recouvriront pas que son visage… » Jura Draco en silence.

- Ces réunions se sont-elles produites régulièrement au cours des six derniers mois ? Faites un simple signe de tête pour répondre oui ou non.

Tout le monde dans la pièce s'était tourné vers Marietta dont seuls les yeux étaient visibles, entre son col relevé et sa frange bouclée. C'était peut-être dû à une illusion de l'éclairage, mais son regard semblait étrangement vide. Seul Draco et Dumbledore savaient que c'était dû à l'Imperum. Le jeune sorcier derrière la porte prit le contrôle de la situation et la força –un bien grand mot vu le manque de résistance de la pauvre fille- à secouer la tête de gauche à droite.

- Je crois que vous n'avez pas bien comprit la question ma chérie. La cajola Ombrage d'un ton sucré.

« J'ai très bien comprit Morue ! J'ai un Q.I.S **(1)** de plus de 200 moi ! Tu en a un de combien toi le crapaud ? 10 grand maximum, le même que celui de Fudge je présume ? »

- Je vous ai demandé si vous étiez allée à ces réunions au cours des six derniers mois. Vous y êtes allée, n'est-ce-pas ?

C'est qu'elle était tenace la vieille en tailleur rose quand elle s'y mettait ! Draco « força » la Serdaigle à faire « non » de la tête avec plus de véhémence.

- Que voulez-vous dire par là ? Demanda Ombrage d'une voix agacée.

« Que tu es aussi stupide que l'animal auquel tu ressembles. »

- Il me semble qu'elle a été très claire, fit remarquer le professeur Mcgonagall d'un ton abrupt. Il n'y a pas eu de réunions secrètes au coures des six derniers mois. C'est bien cela, Miss Edgecombe ?

Avec un soupire mi- satisfait mi- las Draco ordonna au corps de la jeune fille d'hocher la tête de haut en bas pour affirmer les propos du professeur de métamorphose.

- Mais il y a eu une réunion ce soit ! S'exclama Ombrage avec fureur. Une réunion dans la Salle sur Demande, Miss Edgecombe, vous m'en avez parlé ! Et Potter en était le meneur, n'est-ce-pas ? C'est Potter qui l'a organisée, Potter qui a… _Pourquoi remuez-vous la tête ainsi ?_

_- _D'ordinaire, réplica Mcgonagall, lorsque quelqu'un hoche la tête de droite à gauche cela signifie non. Aussi, à moins que Miss Edgecombe utilise un langage visuel inconnu aux humains…

Le professeur Ombrage saisit Marietta par les épaules, la tourna vers elle pour lui faire face et se mit à la secouer brutalement. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, Dumbledore avait bondit, sa baguette levée. Kingsley s'avança et Ombrage fit un saut en arrière. Elle avait lâché Marietta et remuait les mains en l'air comme si elle s'était brûlée.

- Je ne puis tolérer que vous malmeniez mes élèves, Dolores. Dit le directeur avec force, pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entretient il paraissait en colère.

- Il va falloir vous calmer, Mrs Ombrage. Dit un auror à la peau sombre que Draco reconnu comme étant Kingsley Shacklebolt un auror réputé. Vous ne voudriez quand même pas vous attirer des ennuis ?

- Non, répondit-elle, le souffle court, en levant les yeux vers la silhouette imposante de Kingsley. Je veux dire, oui… Vous avez raison, Shacklebolt, je… Je me suis emportée.

- Dolores, dit Fudge qui avait l'air de vouloir régler les choses une bonne fois pour toutes, parlons de cette réunion de ce soir –celle dont nous savons qu'elle a bel et bien eu lieu…

- Oui, répondit la femme crapaud en se ressaisissant. Eh bien, voilà, Miss Edgecombe m'a donc avertie et je me suis rendue aussitôt au septième étage, accompagnée de quelques élèves digne de confiance, pour prendre la main dans le sac ceux qui assistaient à cette réunion. Or, il apparaît qu'ils ont été avertis de mon arrivée car, lorsque nous avons atteint le septième étage, ils s'enfuyaient déjà en tous sens. Mais c'est sans importance, j'ai quand même tous les noms. Miss Parkinson s'est aussitôt précipitée dans la Salle sur Demande pour voir s'ils avaient laissé quelque chose derrière eux. Nous avions besoin de preuves et la salle nous en a fourni.

Ombrage tendit un parchemin, et vu les yeux horrifié d'Harry, Draco se dit que ça ne sentait vraiment pas bon. Qu'était-il censé faire ? Ordonner à Marietta de manger ce papier où ne pas agir. Un bref coup d'œil en direction de Dumbledore l'incita à ne rien faire.

- Dès que j'ai vu le nom de Potter sur la liste, j'ai su de quoi il s'agissait, dit-elle à mis voix.

- Excellent, approuva Fudge avec un large sourire. Excellent, Dolores. Et… Mille tonnerres…

Il leva les yeux vers Dumbledore qui se tenait toujours à côté de Marietta, sa baguette pendant un bout de son bras.

- Vous avez vu le nom qu'ils se sont donné ? Murmura Fudge. L'_Armée de Dumbledore_.

« Harry qu'as-tu fais ? » Se demanda Draco pendant que le directeur tendait le bras et prenait la liste des mains du ministre. Il contempla l'en-tête pendant un instant, semblant incapable de parler. Puis il releva la tête, souriant.

- Bon, eh bien, c'est fini, dit-il simplement. Voulez-vous que je vous fasse une confession écrite, Cornelius, ou une déclaration devant ces témoins suffira-t-elle ?

Kingsley et Mcgonagall échangèrent un regard. Harry ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. Et Draco toujours caché derrière la porte avait peur de comprendre…

- Une déclaration ? Demanda lentement le ministre. Qu'est-ce que… ? Je ne…

- L'Armée de Dumbledore, Cornelius, répondit le directeur toujours en souriant à la liste de nom qu'il avait devant les yeux. Pas l'Armée de Potter, l'_Armée de Dumbledore._

- Mais… Mais… Vous ? Murmura le ministre de la magie.

- En effet. Répondit Dumbledore d'un ton aimable.

- C'est vous qui avez organisé ça ?

- C'est moi. Assura le vieil homme.

- Vous avez recruté ces élèves pour… Pour votre armée ?

Parfois Draco se disait qu'ils n'étaient qu'une poignée sur cette pauvre planète à posséder un cerveau. Ce n'était pas possible d'être tellement paranoïaque que l'on arrive à se persuader qu'un directeur recruterait ses élèves pour une armée ! Fudge ne faisait pas partit du cercle très fermé des « On a beaucoup plus que deux neurones qui se battent en duel ». Et vu la tête que tirait Ombrage, elle aussi ne faisait pas parti du club, maintenant, le blond avait la preuve qu'elle était aussi intelligente que le ministre actuel !

- Nous devrions tenir la première réunion ce soir, expliqua Dumbledore. Simplement pour voir s'ils souhaitaient se joindre à moi. A présent, bien sûr, je constate que j'ai commis une erreur en invitant Miss Edgecombe.

Draco en profita pour faire hoché de la tête la dite Miss Edgecombe. Fudge la regarda puis se tourna vers Dumbledore en gonflant la poitrine. « Le crapaud qui veut ressembler au buffle » Ne put s'empêcher de penser Draco.

- Alors vous avez vraiment comploté contre moi ! S'écria le ministre.

- C'est exacte. Admit Dumbledore d'un ton joyeux.

- **NON **! S'exclama Harry.

Ce qui lui value un regard d'avertissement de Shacklebolt et Mcgonagall écarquilla les yeux d'un air menaçant. Draco grinça des dents pour ne pas crier : « Ta gueule Harry ! », mais le brun venait de comprendre ce que Dumbledore s'apprêtait à faire et il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. « Le pauvre, pensa le blond, il n'a pas beaucoup de neurones pour un mec aussi mignon, dommage, mais au moins il compense son manque de déduction par d'autres qualités, mal mentir en est une même si c'est pas mal handicapant ! »

- Non… Professeur Dumbledore !

- Taisez-vous, Harry, sinon vous devrez sortir de mon bureau. Menaça Dumbledore d'une voix très calme.

- Oui, fermez-la Potter ! Aboya Fudge qui continuait de contempler Dumbledore avec un sentiment de délice horrifié. Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien… J'étais venu ce soir en m'attendant à renvoyer Potter et au lieu de ça…

- Au lieu de ça, vous allez m'arrêter, coupa Dumbledore avec un sourire. C'est comme si vous aviez perdu une Noise pour trouver un Gallion, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Weasley ! Hurla Fudge qui frémissait littéralement d'allégresse, à présent. Weasley, avez-vous bien tout écrit ? Tout ce qu'il a dit, sa confession, vous l'avez ?

- Oui, monsieur le ministre, je crois bien monsieur ! Assura Percy d'un ton empressé. Draco étouffa un rire en remarquant que son nez était constellé d'encre à force d'avoir écrit trop vite.

- Le passage où il dit qu'il a levé une armée contre le ministère, tous ses efforts me déstabiliser, c'est bien noté ?

- Oui, monsieur, tout y est ! Assura le rouquin en parcourant ses parchemins ravi.

- Très bien. Dit le ministre, radieux. Faites une copie de vos notes, Weasley, et envoyez-la immédiatement à La Gazette du sorcier. Si nous la faisons partir par hibou express, elle devrait arriver à temps pour l'édition du matin !

Percy se rua hors du bureau, Draco s'écarta encore une fois, mais il oublia malencontreusement de retirer son pied plus vite, Percy perdit un peu l'équilibre et dévala quelques marche avant de le reprendre, la porte claqua. Fudge se tourna vers Dumbledore. Draco reprit sa place, la rétine collé au trou de la serrure et l'oreille tendu à travers le fils d'or qui constituait l'oreille à rallonge.

- Ah oui, bien sûr, dit Dumbledore avec douceur, je pensais bien que nous allions en arriver à cette petite difficulté.

- Une difficulté ? S'étonna Fudge, la voix toujours vibrante de bonheur. Je ne vois aucune difficulté là-dedans, Dumbledore !

- Eh bien, moi, si, je le crains, répondit le vieil homme sur un ton d'excuse.

- Ah vraiment ?

- Voilà… Il semble que vous entreteniez l'illusion selon laquelle je serais disposé à obéir... Qu'elle est la formule déjà ? Ah, oui… _Sans opposer de résistance_. Or je crois bien que je vais en opposer une, justement. Car, voyez-vous, Cornelius, je n'ai aucune intention de me laisser envoyer à Azkaban. Oh, bien sûr, je pourrais m'en évader, mais quelle perte de temps et très franchement, il y a tant de choses plus utiles que j'aimerais mieux faire à la place.

Le teint d'Ombrage devenait de plus en plus rouge. On aurait dit que quelqu'un la remplissait peu à peu d'eau bouillante. Fudge fixa Dumbledore d'un air particulièrement stupide comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup qui l'aurait à moitié assommé. Il ne parvenait pas à croire ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. Il émit une sorte d'éructation puis se tourna vers Kingsley et le sorcier aux cheveux courts : Dawlish un autre auror. Celui-ci adressa au ministre un signe de tête rassurant et s'écarta légèrement du mur. Il mit sa main dans sa poche pour en sortir sa baguette.

- Ne soyez pas stupide Dawlish. Dit gentiment Dumbledore.

« Ça c'est trop lui demander » Commenta Draco.

- Je suis certain que vous êtes un excellent auror –je crois me souvenir que vous avez obtenu la mention « Optimale » dans toutes vos épreuves d'ASPIC- mais si vous essayez de… heu… m'emmener _par la force_, je vais être obligé de vous faire mal.

Le dénommé Dawlish que Draco soupçonnait fortement d'avoir triché à ses ASPIC cligna des yeux d'un air assez bête comme pour confirmer ses soupçons. Il regarda à nouveau le ministre mais, cette fois, il semblait attendre un signe lui indiquant ce qu'il convenait de faire.

- Ainsi donc, ricana Fudge, qui s'était ressaisi, vous avez l'intention d'affronter Dawlish, Shacklebolt, Dolores et moi-même à vous tout seul, c'est bien cela, Dumbledore ?

« Mais non imbécile, l'injuria Draco dans sa tête, la seule personne que Dumby aura à affronter c'est à la rigueur Shacklebolt tout en buvant son thé en en parlant sortilège avec Flitwick et en faisant un concours de métamorphose avec Mcgonagall ! Les trois autres que tu as cités sont hors concours ! »

- Par la barbe de merlin, non, répondit le directeur avec un sourire. Tant que vous ne serez pas assez sot pour m'y obliger.

« Dumbledore a toujours eu tendance à surestimer les gens. »Pensa Draco.

- Il ne sera pas tout seul ! Assura d'une voix forte le professeur Mcgonagall en plongeant la main dans sa robe. (**Petite remarque de l'auteure : **Je suis d'accord avec vous, on ne veut pas savoir ce qu'il y a dessous !)

« C'est exactement ce que je disais ! Raisonna le blond en soupirant. Même avec les professeurs qu'il a engagé il les a surestimer. Ce vieux fou est vraiment fêlé ! »

- Oh, si il le sera, Minerva ! Réplica sèchement le « vieux fêlé ». Poudlard à besoin de vous !

- ça suffit vos sottises ! S'exclama Fudge qui sortit sa propre baguette magique. Dawlish ! Shacklebolt ! _Saisissez-vous de lui !_

Un éclair de lumière argenté illumina la pièce. Il y eut une détonation, comme un coup de feu et le sol trembla. Draco se jeta au sol, ses yeux lui faisaient mal à cause de la lumière aveuglante. Il ne rouvrit les yeux que quand il entendit dans son oreille grâce aux oreilles à rallonges encore présentent dans le bureau.

- ça va ? Demandé par Dumbledore.

Une vague d'inquiétude submergea le blond. Peut-être qu'Harry était blessé ! Draco remit vite son œil en place sur le trou de la serrure et vit le brun qui se relevait, il ne semblait pas blessé. Le bureau de Dumbledore était sens dessus-dessous, toutes ses meubles en bois étaient renversées et les instruments d'argent en morceaux. Toutes les personnes étant dans la pièce hormis Harry, Dumbledore, son Phoenix et Mcgonagall étaient allongées à terre, demeurant immobile.

- Malheureusement, murmura le directeur, j'ai dû infliger aussi le maléfice à Kingsley, sinon, ils auraient eu des soupçons. Ses réflexes ont été remarquables, il a réussi à modifier la mémoire de Miss Edgecombe pendant que tout le monde regardait ailleurs –vous le remercierez pour moi, voulez-vous Minerva- ils ne vont pas tarder à ses réveiller, maintenant…

Draco n'entendit jamais la fin de la discussion. Il avait ramené les fils des oreilles à rallonge et décoller sa tête de la porte pour descendre le plus discrètement possible les escaliers en marbres. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Dumbledore l'avait couvert, que Kingsley Shacklebolt ne dirait rien –même s'il en savait peu- parce qu'il ne pouvait pas réfuter les paroles de Dumbledore. Ce serait comme insinuer que deux et deux ne font plus quatre. Et enfin, le vieil homme avait donné une bonne idée à Draco, dès que cette idiote de Marietta sortirait du bureau, il lui jetterait un sort d'oubliette de son cru. Oui, il ferait ça…

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

Dumbledore avait accepté de porter de chapeau pour agissements de Potter et ça, Malfoy ne lui revaudrait jamais assez. Harry avait déjà tellement de problèmes et de responsabilité qu'il serait totalement injuste de lui donner une raison de plus de se faire détesté par le ministère. Déjà qu'il le prenait pour un fou !

Mais Draco s'avait bien qu'Harry n'était pas fou. Il savait que le seigneur des ténèbres était là, de retour. Il n'avait aucune envie de participé à cette guerre et encore moins de ramper à ces pieds, c'est pour cela qu'il priait pour ne jamais sortir de Poudlard, ainsi il était protégé. Mais même en ce lieu il devait jouer un rôle en permanence et cela le débectait.

Cela faisait quelques temps qu'il se posait des questions. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était tant obsédé par Potter. Il en venait même à se dire que c'était à lui que sa vengeance avait fait le plus d'effet et non au concerné. Et cela l'énervait au plus haut point ! Ce n'était pas à lui de regretter cette nuit ! Il n'aurait jamais dû se sentir coupable ! Ce n'était pas à lui de vouloir que cette nuit recommence à l'infini ! Ce n'était pas comme ça que ça devait se passer !

- La directrice veut te voir Draco. Lui dit Blaise d'un ton rêveur en s'allongeant lourdement sur son lit.

Draco grogna et obtempéra. Cela lui changerait peut-être les idées d'aller faire un tour dans le château. Peut-être que cette vieille folle en quête de pouvoir lui donnerait un peu de satisfaction pour éclairer sa mauvaise journée.

- Pouvoir. Déclara Draco à la porte du bureau d'Ombrage qui le laissa entré.

Il monta les marches en collimation qui menait au bureau. Il se préparait mentalement à subir un assaut de miaulement et de sourire forcés.

- Ah ! Mr. Malfoy ! Dit le crapaud. Je viens vous informé d'une nouvelle règle qui j'en suis sûre vous ravira !

- Une nouvelle règle ?

- Oui, comme vous m'avez bien aidé à retrouver les récidivistes j'ai décidé de vous accorder le droit à vous et autres membres de la brigade inquisitionnale d'enlever des points aux élèves…

Draco se garda bien de dire que c'était complètement injuste et que cela détruisait complètement le système des préfets. Il eut un sourire en coin, en bon Serpentard, il en profiterait non ?

- … Et, continua Ombrage en tirant le blond de ses pensées, votre père veut vous parler Draco.

Ombrage jeta un coup d'œil à la cheminé et partit de son bureau. La tête de Lucius apparaissait dans les flammes et n'avait pas l'air très ravit d'avoir conversé avec la face de crapaud le temps que son fils arrive dans le bureau. Draco pris place devant la cheminé heureux de revoir son père, cela faisait un bout de temps qu'il n'avait pas reçu une de ses lettres.

- Il parait que tu as coincé Potter. Dit la tête du mangemort.

- C'est exact.

- C'est bien. Murmura son père. Fudge m'a venté tes mérites…

- Tu as réussi à le flatter malgré son échec cuisant pour la capture de Dumbledore ? Rit Draco.

- Il faut apprendre à caresser les gens dans les sens du poil, fils. Récita Lucius, un micro sourire naquit sur son visage. Tu sais pourquoi Ombrage n'est pas dans le bureau du vieux fou ? Draco secoua la tête et Lucius partit dans un rire tonitruant comme s'il se rappelait une bonne blague. Elle n'arrive pas à y rentré la bécasse ! Le fils Malfoy sourit. Avant que tu n'arrives, elle me demandait si je ne connaissais pas un sort pour faire pivoter la gargouille ! Je n'ai pas voulu lui dire qu'il fallait lui donner le mot de passe ! Draco ricana.

- Il y a tellement d'imbécile dans notre monde… Murmura le blond. Je pourrais rentrer pour les vacances ? J'en ai plus qu'assez de rester justement avec ses cerveau atrophiés. Draco était presque en train de supplier son père.

- Je ne crois pas que cela soit possible fils. Murmura son géniteur. Le manoir est devenu le repère de mes « collègues » (il fallait comprendre par « collègues » « mangemorts ») le maître nous a donné une mission très importante…

- Une mission ? Qu'elle genre de mission ?

- Cela ne te regarde pas. Réplica Lucius.

- Mais…

Draco n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'Ombrage faisait à nouveau irruption dans son bureau.

- Oh, Mr. Malfoy, je suis désolé (elle ne l'était pas du tout), je croyais que vous aviez fini… Se justifia-t-elle.

Draco voulu lui répondre avidement que s'il avait vraiment fini il serait sorti du bureau de cette idiote d'Ombrage, mais le regard noir que son père posa sur son fils le força à ne pas dire un mot de plus.

- En effet, Dolores, dit Lucius d'un ton fier, nous avions fini. Au revoir Draco. Le salua-t-il d'un ton froid.

- Au revoir Père. Répondit son fils du même ton.

La tête de Lucius disparut de la cheminée et Draco se releva et il quitta le bureau du crapaud, en sortant, il tomba sur les deux idiots de service qui lui servait de garde du corps. Bien décidé de faire de cette horrible journée une bonne il commença par profiter de son nouveau pouvoir un peu à outrance. Griffondor et Serdaigle étaient au coude à coude dans la lutte pour la première place dans le nombre de points gagnés. Autant en profité pour que Serpentard est une longueur d'avance non ?

Ça commença avec un petit Griffondor et peu à peu, Draco y prenait goût, c'était jouissif, c'était génial ! Il ne se posait plus de question. Il faisait subir aux autres sa mauvaise humeur et sa frustration et personne ne pouvait plus l'arrêter !

C'est alors qu'il tomba sur l'objet de tous ses maux, cette ordure de Potter toujours collé avec la belette et miss je-sais-tout et maintenant avec cet idiot de Poufsouffle : Ernie Macmillan. Ce dernier, Draco ne le supportait pas. Cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'il draguait ouvertement Harry ! Discrètement Draco se rapprocha d'eux pour écouter ce qu'ils disaient :

- …. Elle n'a pas réussi à passer la gargouille. Le bureau s'est fermé hermétiquement devant elle. Dit Harry avec un sourire goguenard. Il paraît qu'elle a piquée une assez belle crise de rage.

- Elle devait sûrement s'imaginer trônant à la place du directeur. Supposa Granger d'un ton hargneux tandis qu'ils montaient tous les quatre les marches de pierre qui menaient dans le hall d'entrée. Elle se voyait déjà régenter tous les autres profs, cette espèce de stupide vieille boursouflure assoiffée de pouvoir…

Voyant là une bonne occasion de se venger du brun, Draco sourit méchamment et coupa la Griffondor il souriait toujours quand il déclara :

- … Granger, je t'enlève cinq pour avoir été grossière avec notre nouvelle directrice. Macmillan, cinq points pour m'avoir contredit. Potter, cinq point parce que je ne t'aime pas. Weasley…

Draco continua à enlever encore quinze points pour des raisons aussi futile que : « tu as un pan de ta chemise qui dépasse » et pour « tu es une sang de bourbe ». Mais dans sa tête, il s'était arrêté au « parce que je ne t'aime pas » et cela lui fit bien plus mal qu'il ne le se serait jamais imaginé. Il ne vit pas Ron sortir sa baguette, c'est pour cela qu'il ne réagit pas à ce moment. Granger avait arrêté le bras de son ami et regardait Malfoy. Et c'est là qu'il comprit !

Granger savait ! Elle savait que c'était lui qui avait lancé ce sort à cette satané Serdaigle. Elle savait que c'était lui aussi qui lors de l'interrogatoire d'Ombrage avait lancé depuis le trou de la serrure d'où il avait tout vu un Imperium pour contrôler les actions de cette même Serdaigle et ainsi évité qu'elle ouvre la bouche et qu'elle ne les dénonce. Elle savait que c'était lui qui l'avait fait passé pour une fille totalement dérangée en lui faisant secoué la tête pendant des heures comme une frénétique et elle s'avait que c'était aussi lui qui leur avait permis de ne pas se faire punir en forçant cette idiote à secouer négativement la tête quand la face de crapaud lui avait demander s'il y avait eu plusieurs réunions. Granger était vraiment trop intelligente ! Mais ce n'était que des soupçons, Granger ne pouvait rien prouver.

Une bouffée de gratitude s'empara de lui. Il reprenait peu à peu ses esprits et il vit avec stupeur la baguette de Weasley pointé sur lui et Hermione qui le retenait, elle le regardait toujours dans les yeux et elle semblait dire : « Je ne dirais rien à personne Malfoy, même si ça me démange la langue. »

- Sage initiative, Granger. Dit Draco en un souffle, cette phrase était en fait un double sens que seule Hermione comprenait. Une nouvelle directrice s'installe, une nouvelle ère commence… Soit sage, petit pote Potter ….. Et toi aussi, mon bon roi Ouistiti… Ajouta précipitamment le blond à l'adresse de Ron avant de partir.

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de s'inquiété pour le brun ! Comme pendant leur nuit d'amour où il s'était retenu pour ne pas lui faire du mal. Foutu culpabilité ! Elle le rendait trop inoffensif ! Draco serra les dents et il fut déconnecté de la réalité pendant plusieurs minutes. Il marchait sans s'avoir où il allait les deux idiots l'avait laissé tomber pour raquetter un petit Serdaigle de ses bonbons.

Draco détestait et aimait repenser à la nuit qu'il avait passé avec Harry. Il aimait car il se rappelait tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu dans cette Salle Sur Demande, il voulait à tout prix retrouver Potter et le prendre dans ses bras pour lui dire qu'il était désolé de lui avoir fait du mal, qu'il était malheureux et qu'il voulait recommencer encore et toujours de lui faire l'amour. Et pourtant il détestait y penser car il savait que c'était sans espoir, que c'était lui qui avait décidé ça et que Potter ne semblait pas plus affecté que ça de cette nuit, alors que Draco frôlait à chaque fois la crise de nerf.

Sans savoir comment il avait fait pour arriver là, il s'était caché derrière un mur a observé Potter et ses trois comparses qui regardaient dépités les sabliers de leur maison. Le ventre de Draco se retourna, il avait envie de vomir de son propre comportement.

C'est alors que les jumeaux Weasley apparurent tout sourire. Ils expliquèrent qu'ils avaient mis Montague –le capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de Serpentard- dans une armoire à disparaitre pour se débarrassé de lui. Draco sourit, il n'avait jamais aimé cet abrutit de Montague ! Toujours à vouloir tricher, et pas discrètement en plus pendant les matchs ! Et de plus, il refusait toujours les propositions de tactique que lui proposait Draco, qui était cent mille fois meilleures que les siennes ! Et comme il ne pouvait pas se déchainer sur lui, les jumeaux lui avait rendu un fier service, il faudrait qu'il se montre plus gentil et qu'il leur serve à quelque chose rien que pour racheter un peu de sa conduite à ses propres yeux pour avoir l'air moins sale.

- … Après le départ de Dumbledore… Dit l'un des jumeaux.

- … Nous avons pensé que notre nouvelle directrice…

-… Méritait un peu de chambardement.

Draco n'écouta pas les veines tentatives de Granger pour empêcher les jumeaux de mettre leur plan machiavélique à exécution. Il souriait toujours caché dans l'ombre. Ces deux Weasley lui permettaient de se délecter de la disparition de Montague, mais en plus ils voulaient énerver cette idiote d'Ombrage ? Il fallait absolument qu'il les aide à mettre leur plan au point au lieu de leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues, ces jumeaux étaient ses sauveurs ! Ceux qui égaillaient sa journée. Il savait qu'ils voulaient ouvrir une boutique, alors autant y dépenser ses sous dedans. Et puis, même s'il ne l'aurait avoué à personne, il adorait les jumeaux, il le faisait rire !

- Je crois que tu ne nous as pas très bien compris, Hermione. Lui répondit l'un des jumeaux avec un sourire. Nous n'avons plus envie de rester. Nous partirions volontiers à l'instant même si nous n'étions pas décidés à faire un petit quelque chose en hommage à Dumbledore. Il consulta sa montre. La phase un ne va pas tarder à commencer. Si j'étais vous, j'irais tout de suite m'installer dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner, comme ça les profs verront que vous n'êtes pas dans le coup.

Pendant que les trois Griffondors et le Poufsouffle suivait les conseils des jumeaux, Draco parti déjeuné avec un sourire aux lèvres.

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

C'était de la belle magie, il devait l'avouer. Le jumeaux avaient fait de magnifiques feux d'artifices et leurs cierges qui écrivaient des jurons étaient tout simplement prodigieux. Draco en était plié en deux et ses deux amis étaient obligé de le bâillonné pour que personne ne le soupçonne et ne vois le prince des Serpentard se fendre la poire à même le sol. Il fallait vraiment qu'il fasse un don aux jumeaux ! C'était prodigieux !

Les jours qui passèrent furent du même lot, Draco ne se lassait pas de voir courir Ombrage qui essayait vainement de faire disparaitre les pétards avec des sorts, mais cela n'avait bien sûr pour seul effet que de le faire augmenter de volume où se multipliés.

Draco était heureux et Blaise et Théodore qui avaient été choqués au début partageaient maintenant son hilarité et ils avaient beaucoup de mal à se retenir de se rouler par terre en se tenant les côtes quand Ombrage passait dans un couloir où que Rusard poursuivait des cierges avec un balai.

Justement, en parlant de chose hilarante, Draco passait devant les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde pour aller plus vite en cours de métamorphose lorsqu'il entendit des plaintes étouffées, prit d'une curiosité maladive, Draco regarda passa la tête part la porte des WC et découvrit la tête d'un pauvre Montague qui était bloqué dans une des cuvettes des toilettes avec pour seul compagnie cette chère Mimi Geignarde et l'eau croupie des sanitaires. Le blond partit d'un pas léger. Montague avait beau s'égosiller, il n'y avait qu'une personne qui passait par ces couloirs tous les trente-six du mois. La journée s'annonçait très bonne et Draco avait les yeux qui pétillaient pendant toute la journée rien que d'imaginer la tête du capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard vociférant dans la cuvette sale des WC du deuxième étage.

C'était la fin de la journée. Et comme à chaque fin de journée, Draco suivait le plus discrètement possible Harry. Il ne se lassait pas de voir le brun s'entraîner pendant les dernières minutes des cours à l'occlumencie, il le voyait à son air concentré. Il aimait quand il fronçait les sourcils de concentration ou d'incompréhension. Il aimait quand Harry faisait des ricochés dans le lac au coucher de soleil, il aimait quand Harry vagabondait dans les couloirs sans but précis en soupirant de bien-être.

Aujourd'hui Harry partit en direction de son cours occlumencie et Draco s'était lancé un sort de désillusion bien décidé encore une fois à suivre le brun qui semblait se préparer au pire. C'est alors qu'arrivant dans le hall d'entrée, une chinoise nommée Cho Chang –que Draco trouvait très laide- se précipita vers Harry.

- Pas ici. Dit le brun en la conduisant devant les sabliers géants trop content de retarder son cours avec Snape. Ça va ? Ombrage ne t'a pas posé de question sur l'A.D j'espère ?

Draco fulminait. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui trouvait à cette sainte ni touche ? Draco était mille fois plus beau ! Et ce n'était pas cette idiote qui lui avait fait l'amour ! Ce n'était pas son nom qu'Harry criait pendant leurs ébats ! Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi le brun lui demandait comment elle allait ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'inquiétait plus pour elle que pour lui ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi lui-même réagissait-il ainsi ?

- Ouais, bon. Dit Harry de mauvaise humeur.

Draco n'avait pas suivi la suite de la conversation, mais cette idiote avait dû aborder le sujet de son amie Marietta et cela avait mis Harry hors de lui. Et voilà que l'autre abrutie défendait son l'autre idiote de Marietta ! Erreur monumentale ! Draco vit qu'Harry la regardait avec incrédulité avant de répéter ses paroles comme s'il avait mal entendu.

- Quelqu'un d'adorable qui a commis une erreur ? Elle nous a tous vendus, même toi ! S'exclama de brun cette fois vraiment en colère.

- On s'en est quand même sortis, non ? Répondit la chinoise en guise de défense. Tu comprends, sa mère travaille au ministère c'est très difficile pour elle…

- Le père de Ron aussi travaille au ministère ! Le brun était furieux. Et, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, il n'y a pas écrit « cafard » sur son visage…

- ça, c'était une horrible perfidie d'Hermione Granger. Dit Cho –l'idiote- avec un ton féroce. Elle aurait dû nous prévenir qu'elle avait jeté un maléfice sur cette liste…

Draco grinça des dents. La seule perfidie de Granger avait été de faire peur à ceux qui avaient signés la liste pour éviter d'éventuelles trahisons. Elle n'avait jeté aucun maléfice ! Après tout, les Griffondor étaient connus pour faire confiance à tout le monde. C'était à Draco que revenait tout le mérite des superbes boutons sur le visage de Marietta !

- Je pense que c'était une excellente idée. Assura froidement le brun.

A ce moment, Draco perdit le fil de la conversation. Il était sur un petit nuage, même si Harry ne le savait pas, il venait de dire que son initiative était « excellente » pour reprendre ses propres termes. Il était tellement content et il dû se passé quelques minutes avant qu'il ne revient à la réalité que quand Cho cria après qu'Harry ne lui ai dit qu'il avait d'autres problèmes que de s'occuper d'une pleurnicheuse :

- Eh bien, va donc t'occuper de tes ennuis !

Le blond suivit Harry qui descendait au cachot en écumant de rage. Le blond ne savait pas quel sentiment choisir et les deux le laissaient interrogatif. Soit il était heureux que Harry et Cho se soit disputés, soit il était inquiet pour le survivant. Et dans les deux cas, il ne savait pas pourquoi il ressentait ça pour le brun. Quand Harry arriva dans la salle vide il resta dehors pour essayer de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il en voulait tellement à Ernie Macmillan de tourné autour d'Harry, il ne comprenait pas aussi pourquoi il sautillait de joie en sachant que maintenant entre Cho et le brun c'était fini. De toute façon, elle et lui n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble. Potter était à 60% gay d'après Thomas et Finnegan et la chinoise n'était qu'une pleurnicheuse ! Pour Harry, il lui fallait quelqu'un de fort ! Quelqu'un qui pourrait supporter le poids de sa célébrité et de son fardeau de sauveur. Il fallait quelqu'un qui pouvait le faire revenir sur terre et une personne qui pouvait lui redonné courage. Et ça ni Cho Chang, ni Ernie ne pouvaient le lui donner. Il fallait à Harry un point d'encrage, une personne qui restait consciemment dans l'ombre à l'observer, mais qui n'en était pas moins présent aux bons moments.

Et Draco comprit. C'était lui l'homme de l'ombre. C'était lui qui par ses sarcasmes et ses insultes redonnait vie à Harry quand celui-ci déprimé. Inconsciemment, il était devenu sa force, son point d'encrage et Draco ne pouvait plus se passer du Griffondor, c'était devenu sa drogue, son oxygène. Draco était l'homme de l'ombre. Celui qui restait derrière Harry Potter sans que ce dernier ne le voit et qui lui donné la force de lutter et de continué de vivre. Draco était la seule personne qui pouvait faire réagir Harry au quart de tour. Il était l'homme de l'ombre, celui qui veillait sur Harry Potter afin qu'il trouve le bonheur. Et ce rôle lui convenait.

Il désirait rendre heureux Potter au détriment de son propre bonheur. Il avait tellement muri après cette merveilleuse nuit ! Il était devenu plus adulte, plus responsable, plus compréhensif et il en remerciait Harry jusqu'à la fin des temps. C'est alors qu'il se rappela que le Griffondor prenait des cours avec Severus. Mince ! Il fallait qu'il intervienne et vite pour sauver Potter ! Lors de ses rares cours d'occlumencie avec son parrain, Draco avait pu tester combien le professeur de potion pouvait être vraiment infecte quand il s'agissait de légimencie. Et s'il l'était avec son propre filleul, Draco n'imaginait pas comment se comportait Snape avec le fils de son ennemi juré !

La porte du cachot s'ouvrit à la volée sur un Draco Malfoy qui se précipita dans la pièce au moment où Snape levait sa baguette sur Harry pour jeter un sort de légimencie. Tous les deux regardaient le blond interloqués. Ouf, Draco avait pu éviter à Harry de souffrir plus que nécessaire de revoir ses pires souvenirs. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'au Serpentard de jouer le jeu, il n'était pas un serpent rusé pour rien…

- Professeur Snape, oh… pardon…

- Ce n'est pas grave, Draco, dit Snape en abaissant sa baguette magique. Potter est venu prendre des cours de rattrapage en potions.

Draco eu un sourire méprisant. Il fallait absolument que Severus en profite pour enfoncer Harry ! Il n'était pas obligé de se justifié devant un élève bon sang ! Et voilà qu'Harry le regardait encore avec haine ! Tout ça à cause de Severus ! Et maintenant il faudra qu'il fasse l'innocent !

- Je ne savais pas. Répondit Draco.

Quel Serpentard n'était pas au courant pour les « cours de rattrapage en potion de Potter » ? A la rentrée leur directeur de maison en avait ri pendant des heures dans leur salle commune ! C'était même l'un des sujets le plus évoqué chez les Serpentard qui riaient sous cape à chaque fois que Potter passait un couloir. Seul Draco connaissait la vérité et maintenant Snape le mettait le dos au mur ! Il fallait qu'il reprenne son air méprisant pour cacher sa vraie nature à Harry et qu'il ne soupçonne rien.

- Eh bien, Draco, de quoi s'agit-il ? demanda le professeur de potion.

Mince, il n'avait pas pensé à une excuse quand il était rentré dans ce satané bureau, il n'avait pensé qu'à sauver Harry les détails de son plan étaient passés en second ! Draco se tortilla les méninges pour trouver une excuse valable.

- C'est le professeur Ombrage, monsieur…

Draco jubilait, avec un ordre express de la face de crapaud, même factice, Snape ne pouvait pas se défilé face à un ordre de celle que l'on nommait aussi la Grande inquisitrice de Poudlard ou Madame la Directrice par les temps qui courraient.

- Elle a besoin de votre aide. Ils ont trouvé Montague coincé dans les toilettes du quatrième étage.

Excellent ! Il était un vrai géni de l'improvisation. Il devrait penser à remercier les jumeaux Weasley d'avoir enfermé cet imbécile de Montague dans cette armoire à disparaitre. Il faudrait qu'il pense à faire une carrière dans le cinéma ou théâtrale vu le talent naturel qu'il avait à jouer un rôle !

Après que Snape lui ai demandé quelques explications. Le professeur de potion fini par partir dans un tourbillon de cape noire. Draco le suivit, mais devant l'air abruti d'Harry, il ne put s'empêcher de former avec ses lèvres sans le prononcé les mots : « cours de rattrapages ». Harry fit une boue tellement choqué qu'il partit vite en courant suivre Snape et quand il fut assez loin il rit de bon cœur.

- Vas-tu m'expliquer cette mascarade Draco ? Demanda une voix glaciale derrière son dos.

Toujours hilare, Draco ravala vite sa bonne humeur en voyant l'air meurtrier de son parrain. Il avait dû aller au toilette du quatrième étage avec une vitesse supersonique et quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'y avait aucun élève coincé dans une cuvette des WC il avait dû vouloir retourner martyriser –je veux dire : « retourner apprendre l'art subtile de l'occlumencie à »- Harry. Et c'est en retournant vers les cachots qu'il vit Draco Lucius Malfoy, mort de rire sur le carrelage froid d'un couloir.

- C'est très simple Severus. Je protège Harry !

- Ah, je comprends mieux ton… Comment ! Tu as bien dit « Je protège Harry » Je n'ai pas mal entendu ?

- Exactement, je ne te laisserais pas lui faire du mal ! Répliqua Draco envahit par un courage tout ce qu'il y a de plus Griffondor.

- Ne dit pas de bêtise Draco, je vais finir par ne plus trouvé ça drôle. Le menaça Severus.

- Mais je ne rigole pas parrain.

Voir Severus Snape décontenancé valait tous les plaisirs du monde. Sa mâchoire s'était brutalement écrasée au sol. Ses yeux avait fait plusieurs allés et retours dans et hors ses orbites et son teint verdâtre était devenu blanc, rouge, bleu, pour retrouver enfin sa couleur olivâtre qui le caractérisait. Si Draco n'était pas en danger évident de mort, il aurait ri gorge déployé et en aurait profité –en parfait Serpentard- pour prendre des photographies compromettantes et faire chanter son parrain.

- Tu…Tu…. Bégaya la chauve-souris des cachots.

- Je ? Demanda insolemment le blond.

- Tu protèges Potter ?

- Exactement !

- Et peut-on connaitre la raison de ce soudain changement de comportement ?

- Nous dirons qu'aux vu de certains évènements j'ai été contraint de revoir ma position envers certains points. Répondit négligemment Draco en contemplant ses ongles parfaitement limés.

- Certains évènements ? De qu'elle nature ?

Draco s'étrangla avec sa propre salive. Non, finalement, il n'avait pas envie de parler de sa vie sexuel à son parrain asexué ! Il en avait lui aussi des questions ? C'était sa vie privé, aussi étrange soient ses agissements, il n'avait pas à faire étalage de ses sentiments envers Harry.

Des sentiments ?

Mais qu'est-ce-qui lui était passé par la tête tout-à-coup ? Comme ça il aurait des sentiments pour Potter ? Oh ! Bien il ressentait en effet un profond respect envers le brun, et du désir, ce n'était pas négligeable, mais il avait beau se creuser la tête, il ne trouvait rien d'autre…

- Cela ne te regarde pas Severus !

- Tu me piège pour protégé Potter, j'ai le droit de s'avoir ce qui se passe dans ta tête, Draco !

- Tout ce que tu dois savoir c'est qu'Harry n'est pas James Potter ! Hurla le blond

Fâché contre son parrain aussi têtu qu'un scroutt à pétard et qui ne comprenait pas des choses simples, Draco tourna les talons avant de se rappeler qu'il valait mieux retrouver l'autre imbécile de Montague sinon Potter se douterait de quelque chose.

- Et pour l'autre idiot qui nous sert de capitaine, il se trouve dans les toilettes du deuxième étage, les toilettes de filles. Précisa l'apprenti sorcier.

Alors que Draco partait en direction des toilettes du quatrième étage, Severus soupira et le suivit, il y avait bientôt un match de quidditch et il ne pouvait pas se passer de leur capitaine aussi stupide soit-il.

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

Draco était vite parti quand Montague avait sorti sa salle tête des WC. Il était allé chercher l'infirmière et la Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard. Après un long interrogatoire où l'autre crétin n'avait fait qu'ouvrir et fermer la bouche comme un poisson rouge, Severus en avait profité pour s'éclipser.

- Je vous félicite de votre initiative Mr. Malfoy. Déclara la directrice. J'accorde donc 50 point à Serpentard !

Le blond sourit aimablement, on ne crachait pas sur 50 points ! Mais il partit vite, prétextant une ronde dans les couloirs (raison officielle) et pour ce qui est de la raison officieuse et bien, il partait pour aller surveiller son parrain. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il résisterait à la tentation de martyrisé le pauvre Harry.

Quand il arriva devant le bureau de son parrain, la porte était ouverte, Severus était penché sur ce qui semblait être une pensine et il n'y avait aucune trace d'Harry dans la salle.

- Severus ? Demanda timidement Draco en entrant.

Le professeur de potion tourna un regard sanglant et désespéré à son filleul. « Mais qu'à encore fait Harry ? » Se demanda Draco.

- Pas comme son père ? C'est bien ce que tu m'as dit Draco ?

Le blond avala difficilement sa salive, jamais il n'avait vu son parrain comme ça… Il semblait prêt à le tuer, et son regard amer et torturé le rendait mille fois plus dangereux.

- Pas comme son père ? Laisse-moi rire ! Ce sale gosse a fouillé dans mes souvenirs **DRACO** ! L'adolescent frémis, Severus ne voulait plus se maitriser, il laissa place à sa colère et hurla :** IL A REGARDER DANS MA PENSINE ! JE NE SAIS PAS COMMENT TU AS PROFITE DU SOUVENIR DE POTTER QUE JE T'AI MONTRE, MAIS POTTER A VOULU SE VENGER EN REGARDANT MON PROPRE SOUVENIR ! JE SUIS SÛR QUE LES EXPLOITS DE SON PERE L'ONT RAVI ! ET TOUT ÇA C'EST TA FAUTE DRACO !**

Du côté du blond, c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait débordait le vase. Harry n'était pas comme James Potter, il n'était pas un petit con arrogant ! Harry était l'être le plus pur que Draco n'est jamais vu. Il ne pouvait pas être comme le démon qui avait martyrisé son parrain à l'époque, Harry était un ange !

**- MA FAUTE ? **S'écria à son tour Draco**. C'EST DONC MA FAUTE SI TU LE TRAUMATISE PENDANT DES ANNEES ET QUE C'EST CELA QUI L'AS POUSSE A REGARDER DANS TA PENSINE ? MES SEULES FAUTES ONT ETES DE PROFITER DU SOUVENIR QUE TU M'AS MONTER ET DE METTRE COMPORTER EN SALOPARD AVEC LUI ! JAMAIS JE N'AI CONSIDERE QUE D'AVOIR VOULU LE PROTEGER DE TA VENGEANCE ET DE TA JALOUSIE ENVERS JAMES POTTER ETAIT UNE FAUTE ! QUAND COMPRENDRAS-TU QU'HARRY N'EST PAS SON PERE ! TOI QUE JE CONSIDERAIS COMME LA PERSONNE LA PLUS INTELLIGENTE AU MONDE ! TU ME DEÇOIT SEVERUS !**

Le coup partit plus vite que Draco ne l'aurait cru. La gifle que son parrain lui donna le propulsa contre le mur. Sa joue lui faisait mal et sa tête qui avait lourdement heurté le mur de pierre lui envoyait des millions de bourdonnements à travers ses oreilles**.**

**- EH BIEN PARS SI JE TE DEÇOIT DRACO ! VA-T'EN !**

En disant cela, Severus prit Draco par le col de sa chemise et il le souleva au-dessus du sol avant de le ramener vers la porte du cachot et de le jeter dans le couloir. Draco s'étala de tout son long et il entendit une de ses côtes se casser. Il se releva difficilement toujours endoloris et terrifié. Severus continua à lui crier dessus et ses mots se répercutaient dans sa tête comme un écho :

**-VA DONC REJOINDRE POTTER ! VA DONC LUI AVOUER TON AMOUR ! ET N'OUBLIEZ PAS D'AVOIR UNE PETITE PENSEE MOI QUAND VOUS VOUS EMBRASSEREZ !**

Et Snape claqua là violement la porte faisant voleter les cheveux de Draco. Le blond resta un moment, là, les yeux fixés sur la porte close. Il n'osait plus faire un seul geste, se rendant seulement maintenant compte qu'il venait de se disputait avec son parrain pour le bien de Potter. Ce même Harry Potter qui avait été jusqu'à lors son pire ennemis ! Et maintenant, son parrain avait insinué qu'il serrait amoureux de Potter ? C'était totalement fou !

Ou peut-être pas après tout…

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

Draco n'arrivait pas à penser dans sa salle commune. Et il n'était même pas sûr de vouloir réfléchir à ses sentiments envers Potter. Tout dans sa salle commune ramenait ses pensées au Griffondor tellement il s'ennuyait. C'est alors qu'il décida de se changer les idées à la bibliothèque, avec un bon livre, il ne risquait pas de faire dériver ses penser vers Harry !

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait car, il avait à peine passé quelques minutes dans un rayon qu'il vit la rouquine Weasley s'assoir à une table avec du chocolat et parler tout bas à une personne assise en face d'elle. Il ne fallut qu'une seconde à Draco pour s'apercevoir que la personne à qui parlait la rouquine n'était autre qu'Harry Potter. Sans même réfléchir, Draco se jeta un sort de désillusion, et s'approcha des deux Griffondor.

- Ce n'est pas à Cho que je veux parler, dit brusquement Harry.

- A qui alors ? Demanda Ginny.

- Je…

Il jeta un regard dans la salle pour s'assurer que personne ne pouvait les entendre. Madame Pince se trouvait à plusieurs étagères de là, occupée à extraire une pile de livres pour une Hanna Abbot visiblement fébrile. Draco bénit son habilité aux sorts de désillusion et l'incapacité qu'avait Harry à lancer des sorts de silence.

- Je voudrais parler à Sirius. Marmonna le brun. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est possible.

Draco resta interdit pendant qu'Harry cassait un énorme œuf de pâque et qu'il enfournait des morceaux de chocolat dans sa bouche. Sirius ? Comme dans Sirius Black ? Mais que lui voulait-il ? Il n'était pas en cavale ce sale traître à sa famille ?

- En fait. Dit lentement Ginny en mangeant à son tour un morceau d'œuf. Si tu veux vraiment parler à Sirius, il doit bien avoir un moyen d'y arriver.

- Tu plaisante. Répondit Harry d'un ton désespéré, avec Ombrage qui fait surveiller les cheminés et lit tout notre courrier ?

- L'avantage d'avoir grandi avec Fred et George. Dit la rousse d'un air songeur. C'est qu'on finit par penser que tout est possible quand on a suffisamment de culot.

Mais Ginny ne put pas finir d'expliquer à Harry comment contourner le règlement car Madame Pince arriva comme une furie vers leur table et les chassa en voyant les chocolats de pâque. En courageux Griffondor, Weasley et Potter fuirent laissant un derrière eux un Draco invisible et songeur.

Alors comme ça Potter voulait parler à Sirius Black ? Draco n'en connaissait pas la raison, mais il était prêt à tout faire pour aider Harry.

D'ailleurs pourquoi voulait-il tant l'aider justement ?

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

Draco marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs pendant que la plupart des élèves de cinquièmes années passaient leur conseil d'orientation quand, au détour d'un couloir il vit les jumeaux Weasley s'acharnés sur le sol avec une sorte de produit qui sentait le mauvais coup à dix mille kilomètre. Quand Draco s'approcha discrètement d'eux intrigué, il entendit leur petits rires démoniaque et il se dit que les feux d'artifices et les cierges version Weasley n'étaient qu'un petit aperçu de leur talent dans le grand art récemment appelé : comment faire chier Ombrage.

- Ahahahaha ! Rit un des jumeaux. Faire diversion pour laisser la place à Harry de parler à Sirius par cheminée dans le bureau d'Ombrage c'est un travail parfait pour nous, n'est-ce-pas Gred ?

- Tu l'as dit Froge, en plus, cela nous permettra de tester notre invention en grandeur nature et d'en profiter pour se faire la malle ! Ahahahaha !

- Remercions silencieusement Harry pour ses missions suicides !

- Oui, ayons une pensée pour cet être si fou et en même temps si Griffondor !

Après une minute de silence que Draco partagea avec eux, il se dit qu'il trouvait là la meilleure façon de remercier les jumeaux de leurs plus beaux coups ! Il s'avança vers eux avec nonchalance, les deux Weasley prirent leur air le plus innocent du monde, mais ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas bluffer Malfoy, il avait tout entendu.

- Alors comme ça on prépare un mauvais coup ?

- Que veux-tu Malfoy ? Réplica Fred avec hargne en dégainant.

- Moi ? Je veux juste vous aidez.

- Ne raconte pas de bêtise Malfoy ! Réplica le frère du premier jumeau qui lui avait adressé la parole. Qu'aurais-tu as gagné si tu nous aide ?

- La satisfaction de voir la face de crapaud se faire humilier ! Déclara Draco du tac au tac.

Cela eu le mérite de faire taire les jumeaux qui étaient restés tous les deux abasourdis et totalement incrédule, au bord de l'évanouissement.

- Comment comptez-vous partir ? Demanda Draco.

- On pensait prendre nos balais.

- Et comment ?

- Tu es bête ou quoi Malfoy ? Un _accio_ et le tour est joué.

- C'est toi qui es bête Weasley. Vos balais sont enfermés dans une salle, dont seul Ombrage à la clef, c'est qu'elle est prudente la grenouille.

- Mince, on n'avait pas pensé à ça ! S'exclama un des deux rouquin.

- C'est pour cela qu'il faut que vous profitiez de moi. N'oubliez pas que je suis à Serpentard !

- Et ça nous arrange en quoi Malfoy que tu sois un maudit Serpent ?

- Qu'elle est la principale qualité des Serpentard ? Non, ne répondez pas ! On va gagner du temps avec les mesquineries ! Les jumeaux fermèrent leurs bouches et leur sourire se fanèrent pour reprendre un air sérieux. Je suis rusé ! Déclara Draco. Et je sais profiter de chaque occasions qui se présente pour obtenir ce qui peut mettre utile. Et j'ajouterais qu'il est toujours bon de connaitre le sort qui sert à dupliquer les clefs !

Sur ses mots, Draco sortit la minuscule petite clef en bronze et les yeux des jumeaux pétillaient de malice et d'admiration avant que les deux rouquins ne lui passent un bras autour de ses épaules en signe d'amitié.

- Malfoy, mon cher tu seras toujours le bienvenu dans notre futur boutique ! Déclara un des rouquins.

- Oui, tu auras aussi au moins 50% de rabais sur tous les produits.

Draco sourit et pendant que les jumeaux continuaient à créer leur marécage magique, le Serpentard courut dans les couloirs pour arriver devant une porte et avec la petite clef, il l'ouvrit avant de prendre les balais des jumeaux et de caresser celui de Potter avec respect. Il repartit en courant et posa les balais dans un couloir proche et vide pour que les jumeaux puissent les appelés d'un _accio_ lors de leur fuite.

Il resta à l'écart, regardant une dernière fois la clef de bronze avant de murmurer le contre sort qui fit se retransformer la clef en une chaine de bronze. La chaine était restée chaine malgré le sort puissant de transformation que lui avait fait subir Draco. Il la remit autour de son cou et se joignit à la foule quand il entendit les jumeaux se faire gronder par Ombrage.

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

L'histoire de la fuite des jumeaux Weasley fut racontée des milliards de fois dans tout Poudlard. Draco en avait tellement rit qu'il était prêt à faire entrer cet évènement dans l'histoire de Poudlard. Car à près tout, qui pouvait se vanter de pouvoir faire rire Draco Lucius Malfoy autant de fois que les jumeaux ? Personne ! Et rien que pour cela, ils méritaient leur place dans la légende de Poudlard.

Draco était même à l'origine des différentes versions de l'histoire qui circulait sur la fuite des deux Weasley. Après tout, il avait un don naturel pour enjoliver et inventer des légendes ! Comme en troisième année où il avait fait semblant pendant presque la moitié de l'année d'être dans l'incapacité de se servir de son bras à peine griffé par l'hippogriffe Buck. Il avait même réussi à berner les spécialistes de Sainte-Mangouste, s'est peu dire !

C'est donc ainsi que la plupart des élèves, même ceux qui n'avaient pas assistaient à la scène juraient que les jumeaux avaient foncés en piqués sur Ombrage pour la bombarder de Bombabouses avant de s'envoler au-dehors. Ou même qu'ils avaient fait explosé la moitié d'un mur en propulsant Ombrage dessus. C'était aussi de Draco que venait le nom de leur escapade : « filer à la façon Weasley ».

Oui, Draco était un génie de l'improvisation. Et le mieux, c'était que personne ne le soupçonnait une seule seconde d'avoir aidé les deux Weasley à s'enfuir !

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

**(Cette partie est entièrement consacrée à la réalisation de la fameuse chanson chantée par les Serpentards, vous l'avez sûrement comprit, cette chanson c'est : ****Weasley est notre roi****. J'ai essayé d'imaginer comment les Serpentard en étaient arrivés à créer cette chanson à la « gloire » de Ron. J'espère que cette interprétation vous plaira. Là encore, ce passage contient des éléments du texte original, comme toutes les autres parties.)**

**.**

- Draco, on a besoin de toi ! Hurla Blaise Zabini.

- En quoi le grand Draco Lucius Malfoy peut-être utile Zabini ? Demanda Draco avec un sourire.

- Oh ! ça va ! Il paraît que Montague ne sera pas rétablit pour le match contre Poufsouffle !

- Bon débarra ! Avec un con comme lui aux commandes de l'équipe on n'aurait pu avoir aucun point en plus !

- Je suis d'accords avec toi Draco, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que Serpentard perdra le match contre Poufsouffle. Draco grogna mais Blaise continua à parler. Il faudrait juste que Griffondor perde contre Serdaigle, on est tous d'accords pour dire qu'on préfère voir la coupe aux mains des intellos plutôt que dans celle des griffons !

- Qu'est-ce-que tu proposes ? Le mulâtre eu un regard carnassier à la question de son ami.

- Comme Potter est punit de Quidditch. Nouveaux grognement de la part de Draco, il n'aimait pas qu'on parle des punitions injustes dont été victime Harry. On a pensé qu'il serait drôle de déstabilisé Weasley.

- Comment ? Soupira Draco résigné sachant que ce serait à lui de faire tout le travail, et vu le sourire sadique que lui lançait son ami, Draco était à 100% sûr qu'il devrait se taper effectivement tout le travail.

- Eh, bien, tous les Serpentard savent que tu as un talent artistique qui n'est d'égale que ta beauté et ta magnificence alors…

- Viens-en aux faits Blaise. Je n'aime pas perdre plus de temps que nécessaire. Soupira Draco tout de même flatté.

- On veut que tu écrives une chanson qui déstabilisera Weasley !

Draco soupira, avait-il seulement le choix ? D'un geste de la main, il congédia Blaise qui partit presque en sautillant. Pff… Pathétique ! Draco commença à plancher sur cette fameuse chanson. Mais il n'avait d'inspiration, il m'y ça sur le compte de la fatigue et en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à sa montre (qui indiquait 18 heures, qu'elle mauvaise foi ce Draco !) il partit se couché et comme à chaque fois, il fut hanté par un regard vert émeraude.

C'est en cours de métamorphose que Draco retrouva l'inspiration. Le programme du jour était de faire marcher une tasse. Ron tapota sa tasse et fit apparaitre des longue pattes filiformes qui hissèrent la tasse avec beaucoup de difficulté, tremblèrent pendant quelques secondes puis se dérobèrent. La tasse retomba brutalement et se cassa en deux. Draco sourit et écrivit –plutôt griffonna- distraitement sur un bout de parchemin :

**.**

_**Weasley est un grand maladroit**_

_**.**_

Après qu'Hermione ne lui ai réparé sa tasse avec un soupir, Draco continua son exercice avec plus de succès que l'expérience infructueuse de Weasley, le Serpentard soupira et regarda plus attentivement le trio de Griffondor qui discutaient à deux tables devant lui. Harry tourna la tête vers lui et il tomba sur deux orbes verts qui lui firent rater un battement de cœur. Et sa main ne put s'empêcher d'écrire avec distinction sur son morceau de parchemin :

**.**

_Tes yeux émeraude m'hypnotisent._

_._

Les pattes de la tasse de Ron n'étaient plus aussi longues, mais cette fois, elles étaient tellement petites que la tasse ne pouvait pas se déplacée sur la table. En continuant de faire son exercice Draco écrivit de sa main gauche –qui aurait cru que Draco était ambidextre- :

**.**

_**Il rate son coup à chaque fois.**_

_**.**_

Draco soupira, que cet exercice était fatiguant… Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux ce qui les ébouriffa encore plus, et le blond sourit en écrivant inconsciemment laissant sa main rédiger les mots qui sortaient tout droit de son cœur sur le papier.

**.**

_Tes cheveux indisciplinés me rendent fous de désir pour toi. J'aimerais croire que c'est ma main qui les caresse, comme pendant notre nuit d'amour. Mes mains qui glissaient sur ta peau, goutant son goût caramel. Elle était douce. Elle n'était qu'à moi ce jour-là._

_**.**_

Weasley soupira dépité, il n'arrivait pas à faire marcher sa stupide tasse. Rageusement, il posa brutalement sa baguette sur la table et la tasse de Granger partit en courant se cachée derrière le pot d'encre de la Griffondor. Dans la rangée en face des Griffondor, Pansy et Miliciens ne participaient pas à l'exercice, sous leur table, elles lisaient un magasine et chantaient une chanson des Bazard Sisters tout en souriant en griffonnant une photographie de Potter.

**.**

_**Voilà pourquoi**_**. **_**Les Serpentard chantent avec joie**_

_**.**_

Harry se tourna vers Ron qui essayait en vain de convaincre la tasse d'Hermione d'arrêter de se cacher derrière la plume et l'encre de la brune. Harry rit silencieusement.

**.**

_Comme lors de notre nuit d'amour. J'aurais aimé être le seul qui te fasse rire. Le seul qui puisse voir ton sourire. Sais-tu que je suis un homme jaloux ? Mes yeux foudroient la personne qui ose te voler le sourire que je voulais posséder à jamais. Il était à moi cette nuit-là._

_**.**_

Mcgonagall s'approcha de la table des trois Griffondor pour comprendre ce qui avait déclenché la soudaine hilarité du survivant.

- Bon sang, Mr. Weasley vous êtes un cas à vous seul ! Soupira le professeur de métamorphose. Vous avez réussi à traumatiser une pauvre tasse ! Cinq points en moins pour Griffondor pour empêcher Miss. Granger de travailler.

**.**

_**Weasley est notre roi.**_

_**.**_

Puis Weasley se mit à parler tout bas de sa mère et de la future beuglante qu'il risquait d'avoir. Draco sourit en se rappelant l'incident de seconde année, ce qui l'amena ensuite à se rappeler que la famille Weasley était aussi riche que les Malfoy étaient pauvre et il nota sur son parchemin content d'avoir trouvé un nouveau vers :

**.**

_**Weasley est né dans un trou à rats**_

_**.**_

Harry sourit quand Ron parla de Mrs. Weasley. Draco se rappela que le brun y passait toutes ses vacances. Et qu'il considérait cette famille de plouc comme sa propre famille. C'était aussi pour Weasley qu'il avait refusé sa main en première année.

**.**

_Le remord me tue. La culpabilité ronge mon âme. La jalousie me rendra fou. Pourras-tu me sauver toi être si pur ? J'en doute._

_**.**_

C'était à leur première année qu'il avait laissé passer sa chance de compter Harry dans ses amis. C'est qu'il s'en était passé des choses pendant cette première année ! Draco se souvenait qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi jaloux que quand Harry avait été choisi comme attrapeur. Le pire avait été que Marcus Flint s'était plaint devant toute la salle commune que Potter n'était pas seulement doué pour attraper le vif d'or. D'après Dubois, il aurait pu aussi bien être batteur que poursuiveur. Si Potter était aussi doué pour lancer le Souafle qu'il l'était pour capturer le vif sous le nez de Draco, Serpentard n'aurait eu aucune chance, les buts se serraient enchaînés à une vitesse folle !

**.**

_**Il laisse le Souafle entrer tout droit**_

_**.**_

La discussion du trio tournait maintenant autour des jumeaux et Draco tendit l'oreille. Alors comme ça, ce serait grâce à Harry si Fred et George avaient pu avoir l'argent pour fabriquer leurs produits et avoir leur loco ?

**.**

_Je te ne mérite vraiment pas. Ta grande âme un jour te perdra. Je suis l'homme de l'ombre, celui qui peu à peu sombre. Eblouis par ta lumière, je ne pourrais jamais te conduire. Tu marcheras un jour, solitaire et seuls mes yeux pourront te suivre. A un moment je te perdrais. Moi qui comme cette nuit-là voulais tant de posséder._

_**.**_

- Mais c'est formidable ! S'exclama Ron, l'air ravi. Du coup c'est entièrement de ta faute, Harry… Ma mère ne peut rien me reprocher ! Tu veux bien que je lui dise ?

« Connard de rouquin ! » Jura Draco dans sa tête. Sa plume traversait le parchemin quand il écrivit :

**.**

_**Voilà pourquoi. Grâce à lui, c'est sûr, on gagnera.**_

_**.**_

- Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux. Répondit Harry avec lassitude. Surtout si elle s'imagine qu'ils font du trafic de chaudrons volés ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là.

**.**

_Es-tu un ange ? T'ai-je souillé de ma noirceur ? Ton âme est si pure tandis la mienne est tâchée de tous mes pêchers, mon âme n'est que froideur comparée à la tienne qui réchauffe les cœurs. Tu ne peux plus me sauver. Je suis l'homme de l'ombre, celui que tu ne peux regarder qu'avec haine. Je suis celui qui respecte ta pureté et qui fera tout pour que personne ne puisse la souillée. Tu es un ange… Tu es mon ange…_

_**.**_

Granger demandait à Harry quand il pensait reprendre ses cours d'occlumencie. Rien qu'en voyant comme le brun carrait les épaules Draco comprit qu'il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de reprendre les cours.

- N'essaye pas de me faire croire que tes rêves bizarres sont terminés. Lui dit Hermione. Ron m'a raconté que tu marmonnais dans ton sommeil la nuit dernière.

Alors c'était pour ça que Potter avait besoin de cours ? Il faisait de drôle de rêves. Même en étant le chouchou de Dumbledore Draco n'imaginait pas Severus accepté de mettre sa science au service du fils de James juste pour trois cauchemars. Le blond eu un frisson qui parcourait sa colonne vertébrale, ces « rêves bizarre » avaient forcément un rapport avec le Lord, il en mettrait toute sa fortune en jeu.

- Oh, tu marmonnais juste un peu. Dit Ron sur un ton d'excuse face au regard noir d'Harry. Tu disais quelque chose dans le genre : « un peu plus loin… »

- J'ai rêvé que je vous regardais tous jouer au Quidditch. Répondit Harry, Draco fut sûrement le seule à remarquer qu'il mentait et mal en plus ! Et j'essayais de te dire d'aller un peu plus loin pour bloquer le Souafle. Continua le brun et Draco fut bien obligé d'avoué qu'il avait lui aussi un bon sens de l'improvisation.

Les oreilles de Ron devinrent écarlates qu'elles auraient pu concurrencée une armée de tomates fraiches.

**.**

_**Weasley est notre roi**__**.**_

_**.**_

Harry regardait au loin, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Après avoir griffonné la fin de son « poème » sur Weasley, Draco écrivit avec beaucoup de soin :

**.**

_~Tu es un ange… Je t'aime Harry. ~_

_**.**_

Draco sortit de la salle de métamorphose et Blaise courut derrière lui. Sans un mot Draco lui tendit un parchemin où il avait recopié la chanson faisant « l'éloge » des qualités de Weasley.

Blaise eu un sourire appréciateur et après maintes compliments partit annoncer aux autres Serpentard qu'enfin, ils avaient leur chanson.

Mais Draco avait la tête ailleurs, son esprit était focalisé vers trois mots qui séparés étaient anodins qu'il avait écrit sur une simple feuille de parchemin, avec de l'encre noire, tout simplement. Trois mots qui ensembles bouleversaient tout ce que Draco avait pu bâtir jusqu'ici :

**.**

_Je t'aime Harry. _

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

_Je t'aime, Harry._ C'était ça qu'il avait écrit lors du cours de métamorphose. Il aimait Harry ! Lui Draco Malfoy était capable d'aimer quelqu'un ? C'était impossible ! Il était incapable de dire ce qu'était l'amour !

Et pourtant. Quand il repensait à la nuit qu'il avait vécu avec Harry, il se rappeler avoir été doux, prévenant, passionné, tendre, et… et amoureux. Ce sentiment d'éprouver du plaisir en en donnant à l'autre, c'était cela l'amour.

Il avait beaucoup de mal à croire qu'il pouvait être amoureux d'Harry, même si les preuves étaient là, il se sentait mal quand il le « méprisait » et quand il lui avait dit « je ne t'aime pas » il s'était sentit comme tomber dans un grand puits sans fond. Mais c'était impossible que Draco puisse aimer Harry ! Il éprouvait de l'amour pour ses parents, mais c'était différent des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Harry.

Draco aimait son père, il le respectait, il l'appréciait, il lui obéissait et il ferait tout pour le rendre fier de lui. Il aimait par-dessus tout, les moments de rare affection que lui montrait son père, comme une accolade ou encore un petit mot gentil de temps en temps, cela illuminait sa vie.

Pour sa mère, c'était aussi différent, elle était toujours gentille avec lui, c'était elle qui comblait le manque d'affection que son père n'osait pas lui donner et Draco faisait de même. Il trouvait sa mère fragile et il désirait ardemment la protégée. Narcissa était une mère très attentionnée, même si elle ne le montrait pas en public. Mais Draco savait que l'allure froide qu'elle montrait n'était qu'une façade puisqu'elle profitait de chaque moment d'intimité pour serrer son fils unique dans ses bras.

Pour Harry, c'était différents. Ses sentiments n'étaient pas les mêmes. Même si Harry lui donnait l'impression d'être fragile et l'envie de le protégé, il savait que le brun était fort et indépendant. Il voulait être tendre et doux avec Harry, comme pour ne pas le casser. Mais il savait aussi que ses sarcasme et sa « haine » le réveillait et lui donnait la force de combattre. Quand sa soit disant « haine » n'allait pas trop loin, il se sentait triste et en même temps heureux de voir Harry si fougueux et combatif, une preuve qu'il voulait encore vivre, qu'il ne renoncerait pas. Mais quand ses mots dépassaient sa pensée (le « je ne t'aime pas » ou la lettre qu'il avait écrite après leurs ébats était encré dans sa mémoire) eh bien, il se sentait désespéré et au bord d'une dépression nerveuse.

Il éprouvait aussi un désir sans limite envers le Griffondor. Il n'arrivait pas à étanché sa soif de son corps. Même ses doigts lui donnaient envie de lui sauter dessus. Ses doigts ! Sa peau ! Son odeur ! Ses yeux ! Il n'y avait pas un jour sans qu'il ne repense à la nuit qu'ils avaient passés, pas un jour sans qu'il ne se souvienne de la douceur et de l'odeur de sa peau et qu'il ne veuille encore la goûtée ! C'était la meilleure nuit de sa pauvre vie !

En y repensant, il n'avait pas baisé Harry. Il lui avait fait l'amour ! Il l'avait aimé sans le savoir lors de cette nuit. Et encore aujourd'hui, il lui semblait l'aimer. Mais il voulait en être totalement sûr.

C'est ainsi que Draco s'était résolu à faire l'amour avec une autre personne que Potter. Il avait pris rendez-vous avec Morag MacDougal **(2)** un élève de cinquième année passablement beau qui il y a quelques temps déjà avait avoué à Draco son amour.

Quand Draco arriva à la tour d'astronomie Morag était là. Ils s'embrassèrent et dans son esprit, le blond ne pouvait se retenir de faire des comparaisons. Les lèvres d'Harry étaient plus douces et avaient un meilleur goût que celles de Morag. Le baisé ne resta pas longtemps doux, Draco avait vite pris possession des lèvres et de la bouche du garçon.

Draco se fit vite empressé, il mordit et griffa Morag qui gémit de plaisir et de douleur, brutalement, il lui enleva son pantalon et il le poussa sur le sol glacial pour qu'il soit à quatre pattes devant lui. Draco ouvrit sa braguette et il s'apprêtait à baisser son pantalon, mais il se dit qu'il allait trop vite en besogne. Morag le regardait d'un air aguicheur, il avait deux doigts dans sa bouche et il les léchait goulument, les badigeonnant de sa bave. Puis il les avança vers son anus qui était juste sous les yeux de Draco, il rentra ses doigts d'un coup, le faisant hurler de plaisir. Normalement, Draco aurait dû bander, il aurait dû. Mais le grognement de Morag ne l'existait pas…

MacDougal prit ensuite sa propre érection en main, faisant des allés retour tantôt rapide ou tantôt lent. Il poussait de petits cris aguicheurs, mais Draco n'était toujours pas existé, ses bruits lui semblaient faux. Mais il voulait tenter l'expérience jusqu'au bout, il commença à déboutonné sa chemise, ses mains tremblaient. Il lui semblait s'être écoulé une éternité quand il réussit à ouvrir le premier bouton. Le deuxième fut encore plus difficile, la bile lui montait à la gorge. Morag avait maintenant trois doigts dans son anus et lançait des petits cris plaintifs pour que son partenaire vienne le combler de sa verge. Le troisième bouton sauta, dévoilant le haut du torse de Draco, il était maintenant couvert de sueur froide et son sang battait contre ses tempes. Il commençait à défaire le quatrième bouton de sa chemise quand il sut qu'il en était incapable. Il ne pouvait pas se déshabillé devant ce garçon.

Le Serpentard remonta sa braguette et reboutonna ses boutons de chemise avec un soupir de soulagement. Il amorça un mouvement pour partir sans se retourner. Son amant du soir qui avait tout de même un peu froid aux fesses regarda en arrière et quand il vit Draco ouvrir la porte il s'exclama :

- Eh ! Malfoy ! Qu'est-ce-que tu fous ?

- Tu es aussi bête que tu en l'air MacDougal ? Je m'en vais !

- Ben quoi Malfoy ? On a peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

Draco se retourna furieux contre le garçon. Il le détailla de haut en bas et Morag avala avec beaucoup de difficulté. Le blond le regardait de haut en bas et fit des comparaisons, Morag était plus grand qu'Harry, il était plus musclé du torse et cela ne lui allait pas car ses jambes ne l'étaient pas, Harry semblait peut-être filiforme, mais il avait des muscles, et ses articulations étaient fines et gracieuse pas comme les os de poulet qu'avaient MacDougal. MacDougal était une pute. Harry était un ange que Draco avait traité comme une pute. Se rendant compte de la façon dont il s'était comporté avec Harry, Draco eut encore un sentiment de dégout et de colère envers lui-même. Le Serpentard était terrifiant, on pouvait sentir sa magie crépitait autour de lui.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ne suis pas à la hauteur, MacDougal. C'est toi qui n'es même pas capable de me faire bander !

Le blond tourna les talons, fier de sa réplique –qui n'était pas fausse- et de la mine stupéfier de cet idiot de Morag, il fallait vraiment être fou pour l'aimer !

- Draco ! Hurla Morag en essayant de le retenir.

- Ne. M'appelle. Pas. Par. Mon. Prénom. MacDougal. Répondit Draco les dents et les poings serrées.

- Draco… Murmura le garçon à son oreille sortant sa langue pour la lui léché.

Le dit Draco se retourna d'un coup et lui assigna un magnifique crochet du droit, le pauvre Morag tomba au sol inconscient. Personne à part Potter n'avait le droit de l'appeler par son prénom dans les moments intimes. Draco passa la porte sans un regard pour le garçon étendu au sol, il en avait même oublié son existence…

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

La date des BUSES approchait à grand pas. Tous les élèves de cinquième année étaient fébriles et stressaient. Draco passait tellement de temps à réviser à la bibliothèque qu'il n'avait plus le temps de penser à ses sentiments pour Harry.

De plus, Draco n'avait pas pu se réconcilié avec Severus. Pour tout dire, ils s'ignoraient. Le blond devait reconnaitre qu'il avait fait une bourde. Avant qu'ils ne fassent l'amour, le Serpentard avait dit à Harry qu'il connaissait plusieurs secrets : qu'il était puceau, qu'il était attirait –un peu- par les hommes, et qu'il rêvait d'un garçon. Harry était un Griffondor plus intelligent que la moyenne, il savait additionnait deux et deux, peut-être que c'était la curiosité qui a poussé le brun à regarder dans la pensine de Snape où bien étais-ce par vengeance, en tout cas, Harry n'en avait pas profité. Et que Severus ne le reconnaisse pas, cela rendait Draco presque fou !

Draco rentra à la salle commune cette nuit-là, épuiser des heures de révisions qu'il avait faites au cours de la journée. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, soufflant de bonheur de retrouver son coin tranquille dans la salle commune.

- Eh ! Draco ! S'exclama Théodore. Tu connais la nouvelle ?

- Hn. (Cela signifie « non » en Malfoy **(3)**)

- Il y a une rumeur qui court comme quoi l'éclair de feu de Potter est gardé par un troll. Tu en pense quoi ?

- Que vous êtes bien stupide de croire qu'Ombrage à put amener un troll à l'intérieur de l'enceinte même de Poudlard. Maintenant arrêtez avec vos bêtises et laissez-moi dormir !

- Tu me dois dix galions Blaise ! Hurla Théo. Je te l'avais dit que c'était n'importe quoi cette histoire de troll !

Draco ferma les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin et quand il fut totalement seul il se permit un sourire. C'était vraiment bête l'amour ! Pour éviter qu'Harry parte « façon Weasley » -même si s'était peu probable- Draco avait lui-même fait passer cette rumeur sur le troll qui gardait l'éclair de feu d'Harry. C'est fou comment les élèves de cette école étaient stupides !

L'amour était lui-même stupide, il était prêt à tout pour garder Harry auprès de lui alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait l'avoir !

Si l'amour était stupide, Draco était l'être le plus idiot de cette pauvre Terre. Il était amoureux du seul homme qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir. Qui de plus était amoureux d'un autre ! Il était amoureux de la personne qui ne l'aimerait jamais. L'amour lui donnait des ailes et en même temps lui brisait le cœur.

Il était fou amoureux d'Harry ! Ses rêves étaient peuplés du corps d'Harry. Ses pensées étaient occupaient par les mots d'Harry. Ses narines étaient harcelées par l'odeur d'Harry, ses papilles n'attendaient que de gouter la peau caramel d'Harry… Il l'aimait à la folie !

- _Je suis l'homme de l'ombre_. Chantonna Draco. _Celui qui peu à peu sombre. Sombre d'amour pour toi ?_

Sur cette interrogation, Draco s'endormis.

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

L'épreuve d'aujourd'hui ? Sortilège. Draco passait en même temps qu'Harry. Le blond passait son épreuve avec le professeur Marchebank et il vit Harry passait à côté de lui pour se faire évaluer par le professeur Tofty.

- Potter, c'est cela ? Demanda le sorcier. Le célèbre Potter ?

Draco lança un regard méprisant au professeur. Harry n'était pas seulement le survivant ! C'était un adolescent comme les autres ! Draco haïssait de plus en plus les gens qui ne voyaient qu'en Harry sa célébrité. Pour lui, ce n'étaient que des hypocrites et des intéressés !

Il vit alors qu'Harry le regardait du coin de l'œil, il avait dû se dire que ce regard meurtrier lui était adressé. De colère et de tristesse Draco perdit le contrôle de sa magie et fit tomber le verre de vin qu'il faisait léviter. Il avait encore perdu une occasion de se montré discret.

Ce que ça l'énervait qu'il soit le seul à souffrir de cette nuit ! Pourquoi Harry n'était pas plus chamboulés que ça ? Il n'avait peut-être pas aimé ? Non ! Si Draco en avait pu juger par ses gémissements, c'était sûr qu'Harry avait aimé ! Alors pourquoi il s'emblait être le seul qui perdait ses moyens face à l'autre ! Il était perdu.

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

Draco allait tuer Harry ! Comment et pourquoi cet imbécile était-il aller dans le bureau d'Ombrage pour parler encore par cheminette ? Il était complétement inconscient et suicidaire, même pour un Griffondor !

Il courrait dans les couloirs menant au bureau de Snape. Draco caressait la baguette d'Harry qu'il lui avait confisqué quand Ombrage l'avait retrouvé la tête dans sa cheminé. Mais quel inconscient ! Arrivant devant le bureau de son parrain, il défonça la porte d'un coup de pied.

- Severus, j'ai besoin de toi !

Severus Snape, était en train de finir une potion de dictame très délicate à préparer, surtout dans les dosages. Il serra les dents lorsqu'il compta au compte-gouttes l'eau de rose des sables. Quand une tornade blonde platine entra dans son bureau en criant et là Severus fit un sursaut de plus de trois mètres avant de faire tomber tout le flacon dans sa potion. Snape releva la tête pour lancer un regard qui aurait tué n'importe qui sur place, si l'intrus n'était pas son filleul bien aimé.

- J'ai comme une impression de déjà-vu. Soupira Severus.

- J'ai besoin de toi parrain…

- Calme-toi Draco, reprend ton souffle. Lui conseilla son parrain voyant que le garçon était prêt à mourir asphyxier par le manque d'air.

- Pas le temps… Il faut que je protège Harry…

- Draco…

- Non ! Laisse-moi finir !

- Très bien, parle.

- Harry… Il s'est fait prendre dans le bureau de l'autre… Ombrage… Il voulait parler à je ne sais qui… Mais ça m'a l'air important… Ombrage m'a demandé de venir te chercher… Veritaserum… Il ne faut pas que tu lui en donne…

- J'ai compris Draco, reprends ton souffle, on va le sauver ton amoureux. Termina le professeur moqueur.

Pendant que Severus partait dans sa réserve pour inter-changer le flacon de Veritaserum. Draco prit le temps de reprendre son souffle en gardant la baguette de son amour contre son cœur. Il alla même jusqu'à déposer un baisé sur le morceau de bois magique en murmurant :

- Pour te porter chance Harry.

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

Son père était à Azkaban, au lieu d'être ne colère, comme cela aurait dû se passer, Draco était terrifié, il était dans la Grande Salle à attendre fébrile l'arrivée du courrier du matin. Il se rongeait les sangs, même si aux yeux de toute la salle, il avait le même visage hautain et froid, Draco tremblait de peur.

Des milliers d'hiboux arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle. Draco croisait les doigts sous la table, il espérait de tout cœur que son hibou Grand-Duc ne lui apporte aucun courrier aujourd'hui. Mais sa chance devait l'avoir abandonnée car le hibou se posa sur sa table avec une lettre à sa patte. Les mains un peu tremblantes, Draco l'ouvrit, il reconnut l'écriture, la fine écriture de sa mère.

.

_« Draco._

_L'échec de la mission que le maître avait confié à Lucius l'a mis hors de lui. Ton père étant à Azkaban c'est à ton tour de réhabilité notre famille._

_Tu seras marqué quelques jours après ton arrivée au manoir. Ta tante Bellatrix en saute de joie et ne cesse de me répéter que c'est un honneur. Tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense comme je sais aussi ce que tu en penses. Si tu savais comme je suis désolé Draco._

_Nous avons besoin de toi Draco. Le maître veut te donner une mission dès que tu seras marqué._

_J'ai peur Draco._

_Ne fais pas de bêtise._

_Obéis, je t'en supplie._

_Je t'aime._

_Ta mère. »_

_._

Simple et concis, exactement le style de sa mère, mais les tâche d'encres qui s'étalaient de part et d'autres du parchemin n'étaient pas normales. Sa mère avait pleuré en écrivant cette lettre ?

La déchéance de la famille Malfoy. Draco avait envie de vomir. Lui qui pensait qu'il avait deux ans pour échapper à ça, cet été il serait marqué comme un bête et il aurait une mission. Sang pur, mais qu'elle mission Voldemort allait-il lui confier ? Draco tremblait, la bile lui remontait au niveau de la gorge. La peur lui tordait les tripes. Il partit presque en courant de la Grande Salle.

Il arriva dans la salle commune des Serpentard sans vraiment ce rendre compte de comment il avait fait. Après avoir vomi son bref déjeuné dans les WC il s'allongea sur son lit. Il était parti pour dormir paisiblement quand il sentit son lit s'affaissait de chaque côté sous un énorme poids. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir Crabbe et Goyle qui s'étaient penché vers lui.

- AAA ! Hurla Draco en se relevant brusquement. Sang-pur ! Les mecs, ce n'est pas parce que je désespéré que je vais me laisser embrasser par vous !

Les deux gorilles éclatèrent de rire et Draco comprit qu'il était ridicule de penser que ces deux verracrasses puissent avoir la seule idée de lui faire une bise sur la joue. Au moins, il pouvait dormir tranquillement avec eux sans avoir peur de se faire violer dans son sommeil, ce qui n'était le cas avec Théodore et Blaise, personne ne savait comment ces deux-là réagirait s'ils manquaient de sexe.

- Tu vas bien Draco ? Demanda Crabbe.

- Tu t'inquiété pour moi le mollusque ? L'interrogea Draco avec un sourire, il adorait se moquer gentiment d'eux. Goyle lui sourit en retour et murmura.

- Tu viens, il fait très beau aujourd'hui et ce serait triste de ne pas profiter de notre dernier jour à Poudlard.

Draco acquiesça ce qui fit sourire les deux gardes du corps. C'était déroutant de voir leur prince désespéré et perdu.

Harry venait de descendre la dernière marche de l'escalier de marbre lorsque Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle surgirent d'une porte située sur la droite et dont il savait qu'elle donnait accès à la salle commune des Serpentard. Harry se figea sur place, Draco et les autres également.

Draco ne savait pas comment réagir, surtout avec les deux mollusques à ses côtés. Et de plus il deviendrait un mangemort cet été. Il n'était donc pas permit qu'il dise ses sentiments à Harry. Au contraire, en tant qu'homme de l'ombre, il devait le protégé et donc l'éloigné de lui, car cet été, il allait devenir un danger potentiel pour Harry : un mangemort. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux alentour pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucun professeurs et commença à endossé le rôle du parfait petit con fils à papa.

- Tu es mort, Potter.

Harry haussa les sourcils.

- Bizarre. Dit-il. Dans ce cas, je ne devrais pas être en train de me promener là…

Draco perdait son calme. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se sortir les images de cette nuit de sa tête ? Pourquoi c'était lui la victime de sa propre vengeance ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas juste ! Tout ce qu'il voulait s'était qu'Harry soit un peu plus déstabilisé, mais il se comportait comme d'habitude, comme si la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble n'avait jamais existé et cela le rendait furieux.

- Tu vas payer. Dit Draco d'une voix qui n'était plus qu'un murmure. C'est moi qui te ferai payer ce que tu as fait à mon père.

- Me voilà terrifié. Réplica Harry d'un ton sarcastique. J'imagine que Lord Voldemort n'est qu'un hors-d'œuvre à côté de vous trois. Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ajouta-t-il en voyant que les trois Serpentard avaient une mine horrifié à l'évocation du nom. Tu n'as pas peur de lui, quand même ?

« Si tu savais Harry. Pensa Draco. J'ai une peur bleue de ce type ! Et dire que je vais devoir le voir cet été pour qu'il me marque ! J'en pisse dans mon froc ! Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois si courageux et moi si lâche ? Pourquoi le destin s'acharne-t-il sur toi Harry ? Pourquoi m'as-tu entraîné avec toi sans que je ne m'en rende compte ? »

- Tu te prends pour un grand homme, Potter, mais attends un peu. Je t'aurai. Je ne te laisserai pas envoyer mon père en prison…

- Pourtant, c'est ce que je viens de faire !

- Les Détraqueurs ont quitté Azkaban. Répondit le blond à voix basse. Mon père et les autres seront vite dehors…

Et voilà ! Il s'inquiétait encore pour le brun et il essayait de lui faire passer des messages et ce crétin de Griffondor ne comprenait pas ! Le con ! Le con ! Le con ! « Tu ne vois pas que tu es en danger de mort Harry ! » Voulu hurler Draco.

Et voilà, maintenant, ils revenaient à leur petite guéguerre Potter/Malfoy ! Et dans son rôle : « je ne suis qu'un petit con prétentieux » Draco ne pouvait faire autrement que de répondre à Harry.

Et voilà que Severus venait les séparés ! « Ducon ! Pensa Draco. Tu serais venu dix minutes plus tard et j'aurais pu gouter et sentir une dernière fois la peau d'Harry en le provoquant en un duel à la moldue ! T'es con Severus quand tu t'y mets ! »

Draco souffla résigné, il devait monter dans le Poudlard Express, vers son tragique destin…

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

Draco pouvait presque tout supporter par amour pour Harry : se faire traiter de fils de Mangemort : OK. A la rigueur se moquer de son air pompeux : OK. Se faire attaquer par Potter et sa bande parce qu'on veut se « venger » de ce qui est arrivé à son père : OK. Mais se prendre au moins une dizaine de sort qui le faisait maintenant ressemblait à une limace, là il n'était plus OK du tout !

Il bouillait intérieurement de rage pendant qu'Harry, Ron, Ginny, Dean, Seamus, Ernie et Neville les poussaient avec leur pieds pour les enfermés lui, Crabbe et Goyle dans un compartiment vide. JAMAIS il n'avait été autant humilié de sa vie ! Bon d'accords, il avait été un salop, il était un con prétentieux et un Sang-pur orgueil et imbu de lui-même, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le transformer en limasse !

Harry serait ce qu'il était, il resterait toujours le garçon qui s'inquiétait trop pour ses amis, il resterait le garçon pur et un naïf, mais il restait toujours le sale petit con que Draco avait toujours connu.

- Mais qu'est-ce-que vous faites ? Hurla une voix stridente derrière les membres de l'armée de Dumbledore.

Ils arrêtèrent de poussés leur fardeau pour contempler une Hermione Granger rouge de colère. Draco et ses deux comparses étaient maintenant dans un compartiment vide et Finnegan était prêt à leur claquer la porte dessus. Hermione vit une touffe de cheveux blonds gonomisés sur une des « limaces » coincé dans un uniforme de Serpentard avec un « P » en or accroché à sa robe.

- Ne me dites pas que c'est Malfoy ?

- Il faut que tu comprennes Hermione, les défendit Ron, ils ont voulus attaqués Harry, alors on a tous lancé des sorts et ils ont fusionnés sur eux.

- Intéressant… Murmura la préfète de Griffondor.

Elle s'approcha des trois élèves de Serpentard et murmura plusieurs sorts. Crabbe prit une couleur rose, Goyle eut droit à un caleçon avec des cœurs rouges brodés dessus et Draco reçu des longues dents de castor.

- Vengeance… **(4) **murmura Hermione au blond.

Puis la préfète partit en entrainant dans son sillage ses amis morts de rire. La porte du compartiment se ferma sur les limaces et Draco pensa vraiment que sa mère devrait le récupéré ainsi. Mais il sentit des petits fourmillements sur tout son corps. Peu à peu, il reprenait forme humaine. Granger avait lancé un contre sort pour lui en même temps qu'elle en avait profité pour lui faire cadeau de dents de lapin. Le Poudlard Express s'emballa, siffla, ils étaient arrivés à la gare.

Sa mère était là, à l'attendre sur le quai de la gare, anxieuse, elle si belle autrefois, si droite, si aristocratique, se tordait les doigts de peur, elle n'était pas coiffée, pas maquillée, ses yeux bouffies de larmes trop longtemps contenues, maigre dans sa robe qui maintenant lui semblait trop large. Draco s'avança vers elle et l'a pris dans ses bras, elle était plus petite que lui maintenant. Narcissa passa sa main fine sur le visage de son fils, comme pour marquer ses traits à jamais dans son esprit. Elle fit glisser ses mains sur le cou gracile de son fils et découvrit ce qu'elle cherchait.

- Tu as gardé la chaine que je t'ai offerte avant ta rentrée en première année. Sourit sa mère.

- Elle m'a été très utile pour aider une personne qui m'est chère, mère, je vous remercie de m'avoir offert cette chaine. Murmura son fils.

Narcissa hocha la tête, qui était-elle pour gronder les actions de son fils unique ? Ou pour lui demander des renseignements sur sa vie privée ? Il faisait ce qu'il voulait de sa vie. Enfin jusqu'à ce que le maître le marque, après cela il deviendrait esclave comme son père. Ils quittèrent la gare en silence avant de monter dans une de leur voiture privée. Pendant toute la durée du trajet Draco chantonnait.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fredonne Draco ? Demanda Narcissa doucement.

- Une chanson que j'ai inventée mère.

- Tu peux la chanter, j'ai toujours aimé ta voix…

Draco lui sourit tendrement avant de commencer à ouvrir la bouche pour laisser échapper les paroles de la chanson d'une voix grave et mélodieuse, triste et sensuelle qui entamait le refrain de sa chanson.

_**Je suis l'homme de l'ombre**_

_**Celui qui peu à peu sombre**_

_**Sombre.**_

_**D'amour pour toi ?**_

_**Tu ne peux plus me sauver maintenant mon ange**_

_**Car je suis l'homme de l'ombre.**_

_**Celui qui peu à peu sombre**_

_**Dans les ténèbres**_

_**Dans les ténèbres.**_

_**Si sombres**_

_**Si sombres.**_

…

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

**Petites notes de l'auteure :**

**.**

**(1) « J'ai un Q.I.S de plus de 200 » Q.I.S : **Quotient Intellectuel Sorcier. C'est la même chose que le Q.I Moldu, sauf que les tests que passent les sorciers comportent en plus des épreuves d'aptitude magique. Le quotient sorcier est équivalent à celui des Moldu, on peut donc dire que Draco à une intelligence et une magie largement supérieure à la moyenne de la communauté sorcière car son quotient est égal à 200.

**(2) « Morag MacDougal » : **Personnage existant réellement dans la série Harry Potter. Elève de la même année que Draco et Harry.

**(3) « Cela signifie « non » en Malfoy ». Le Malfoy : **Langue très difficile à parler et à apprendre, la plupart du temps, elle n'est comprise que de la famille Malfoy ou des sang-purs.

**(4) « Draco reçu de longues dents de castor. ''Vengeance…'' Murmura Hermione » : **Référence au tome 4 (je crois) où Draco rend les dents d'Hermione aussi longues que celles d'un lapin transgénique. Cette phrase a aussi un double sens qui sera expliquer plus tard dans la fiction, je n'en dis pas plus...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Et voilà, vous avez pu profiter de la deuxième partie de ma fic Pour donner matière à tes rêves ou L'homme de l'ombre. Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensez ? J'ai essayé de reprendre tous les tomes en un POV Draco, tout en essayant de ne rien changer à l'histoire. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

**Comme toujours, un petit commentaire positif ou négatif me fait toujours plaisir = )**. Vous avez aimez ? Sinon, vous n'avez pas trouvez ça trop ennuyeux à cause des passages du livre que j'ai recopié ? Vous avez des choses à dire sur ce « chapitre » d'environ 19000 mots !

**J'ai énormément besoin d'avis pour pouvoir espérer m'ameillorer, alors, si vous êtes un lecteur passif n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review du style: "j'aime" ou "j'aime pas" et une toute petite explication. Je pense que cela vous évitera même une grâve tendinite des doigts et je vous rend donc un grand servise, en plus vous me rendez servise à moi aussi en commentant ce que j'ai écris.**

_**/!\ **L'auteur (donc moi) aime beaucoup les reviews si vous lisez cette fiction est que vous aimez mais que vous vous dites: "Mince, c'est trop tard pour laisser une review, vous avez tord. L'auteure (moi) aime beaucoup se réveillée un matin et voir une nouvelle review sur sa fiction :)_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

La troisième partie va parler de la sixième année de Draco et de son été après sa cinquième année. Cette partie sera plus originale que celle-ci je pense, parce qu'on ne sait pas grand chose sur l'été et la sixième année de Draco dans les livres...

.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Sinon, l'auteure aurait une question : Est-ce quelqu'un connait la règle pour choisir entre « qu'elle » ou « quelle » ? Un moyen mémotechnique pour que je m'en rappelle. La pauvre dyslexique que je suis ne comprend pas les explications du __Bled__ =(._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>!\ La semaine prochaine, je passe mon BAC, vous n'aurez donc _pas_ la troisième partie le 18/06/2011.**

**Désolé. ToT.**

(Si vous voulez vous plaindre, envoyé une lettre au ministre de l'éducation.)

**.**

**~Merci de m'avoir lue~**

**~A suivre~**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3: La mission de Draco part 1

**Pour donner matière à tes rêves**

**Ou**

**L'homme de l'ombre**

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Tout appartient à **JKR**, de Draco Malfoy à Harry Potter**.**

**.**

**Remerciements : **

**A JRK. Aux lecteurs. A ceux d'entre vous qui me laisse des reviews qui ont mis ma fiction dans leurs favoris ou en alert. Merci.**

**.**

**Excuse publique : **Pardon un énorme et gigantesque pardon pour l'orthographe ! Pour ma défense je suis dyslexique et j'essaye de faire de mon mieux. Pardon T_T

**Warning : **Slash (relations homosexuelles). Présence de Lemon et de Guimauve sur les bords.

**Conseil de l'auteure : **Si vous n'aimez pas les Slash ou si vous êtes homophobes, cette fiction n'est pas pour vous, désolé.

**Rating: **M (relire la partie 1 si vous ne vous souvenez plus pourquoi ce rating…)

**Spoiler : **Tomes 5, 6 et 7.

**Partie : 3/6 (première partie).**

**Situation: **L'histoire se passe pendant les vacances d'été suivant la cinquième année d'Harry et aussi pendant la sixième année d'Harry.

**Résumé : **_Snape avoue à Draco qu'il donne des leçons d'occlumencie à Harry. En voyant un souvenir du brun Draco décide d'en profiter d'une manière très Serpentard. Mais qu'elles en seront les conséquences sur sa vie ?_

**Avant-propos 1 :** Dans cette partie j'ai voulu parler de la sixième année de Draco, année dont on ne sait presque rien dans le livre (à part à la fin) j'ai voulu parler de des difficultés et de des craintes de Draco tout en ajoutant son combat entre ses sentiments et son devoir...

**Avant-propos 2 :** Une fois n'est pas coutume, je coupe cette partie en deux. Dans le chapitre 2 j'ai dit que vous n'aurez pas la suite le 18 et bien vous l'avez, enfin, la première partie seulement. Bien alors commençons…

* * *

><p><strong>!\ ****Information très importante :**

**Beaucoup d'entre vous me demande si la fin de cette fiction sera un Harry end **(Happy end version HP ^^)** Bien, oui se sera un Harry end, donc à la fin attendez-vous à un couple Harry/Draco ! **Je l'ai dit dans le chapitre 1, je suis les tomes de JKR mais je continue après son épilogue que je ne supporte pas… Qui d'entre vous aime le couple Harry/Ginny franchement ? **Non, le Darry est beaucoup mieux ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**~bonne lecture~**

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

**Chapitre 3 ****: La mission de Draco. (Première partie)**

**.**

**Eté 1996**

**.**

**(Quelques passages sont tirés de l'œuvre originale, je vous le rappelle.)**

**.**

L'été qui a suivi la cinquième année de Draco a été assurément le pire de sa vie. Il ne savait pas ce qui le rebutait le plus de rentrer chez lui. Que son manoir soit devenu le quartier général des mangemorts ? Que ces mêmes mangemorts le regardent comme s'il était de la chair fraiche et innocente ? Que sa famille soit en déchéance totale ? Ou que pendant tout l'été il devrait jouer un rôle ?

Mais, il y avait deux choses qui le dégoûterait à jamais du manoir : La première c'était Voldemort. La seconde c'était Harry. Voldemort parce que cet immonde bâtard allait le marqué et lui donner une mission qui ne serait sans doute pas simple, surtout quand on connaissait le caractère sadique de l'homme (ou du reptile ?). Et Harry parce qu'à partir de cet été, il ne pourrait jamais retourner en arrière. Harry serait dans la lumière et lui dans les ténèbres. (Cela avait toujours été le cas de toute façon) Et c'était ses deux raisons qui lui faisaient avoir le manoir en horreur !

Draco été rentré au manoir depuis une semaine. Et chaque jour, il tremblait de voir le « maître » arriver dans leur salon pour lui dire de tendre son bras. Là, rien qu'en y pensant il en avait des sueurs froides ! Greyback se lécha les babines. Draco avait oublié que le loup-garou aimait sentir la peur chez ses victimes…

- Ta peau semble douce Malfoy. Déclara Fenrir avec un regard affamé. J'adorerai la mordre, rien que pour savoir le goût qu'elle a…

- Le goût d'un sort de chauve-furie mêlé d'un doloris bien senti ! Ce que tu risques de te recevoir si tu continues à me mater la bête ! Réplica Draco en jetant un air dégoûter au loup-garou et de partir la tête haute et la démarche noble.

Derrière lui, Greyback grogna. Le blond soupira. Ce n'était pas toujours un avantage d'être beau et désirable. Pendant toute la durée de cette horrible semaine, Draco n'avait pas été tranquille une seule fois ! Comme quoi, même les mangemorts sanguinaire n'étaient pas insensibles à ses charmes, mais qu'ils étaient nuls pour draguer ! De vrai louseurs de ce côté-là ! C'est sûr que pour les tortures, messieurs étaient très doués, mais quand il s'agissait de séduire quelqu'un, ça ne volait pas bien haut !

- ça va Draco ? Ils ne te font pas trop de misère ? Demanda Severus Snape avec inquiétude.

- Tu parles ! Ces imbéciles me prennent pour une potiche, ils ont oublié que j'ai une langue et que je sais m'en servir ! Et pas pour lécher ! Hurla Draco pour les autres mangemorts qui écoutaient leur conversation au loin.

- S'ils te font du mal, tu m'appelles. Lui dit gentiment son parrain.

- Tante Bella m'a déjà proposé son aide, et ce n'est pas contre toi, mais elle fait plus peur aux autres mangemorts que toi !

Severus rit de bon cœur, il était passé au manoir pour voir comment aller son filleul et il le retrouvait avec une armada de mangemorts bavant à ses pieds ! Le maître des potions trouvait cela tout de même bizarre que Draco ne profite pas de la situation pour en tirer un quelconque profit.

« Il est peut-être vraiment amoureux » Pensa Severus en secouant la tête. Non ! Draco et Potter, c'était impossible, c'était comme dire que la glace ne fondait pas au soleil ! Si Draco avait voulu protéger Potter en cinquième année c'était dû à un égarement de sa part, et une pincée de respect peut-être, mais pas plus. Enfin, Severus l'espérait…

- Tu as pu avoir des nouvelles de mon père ? L'interrogea le blond surprit de voir son parrain soudain pensif.

- Ne t'en fait pas Draco… Dit une voix stridente et lente, le blond se retourna pour faire face à sa tante Bellatrix. Ton père est en sécurité, même à Azkaban puisqu'il est avec tes oncles Rodolphus et Rabastan…

- C'est justement ça qui me fait peur… Murmura le blond.

A la surprise générale sa tante parti dans un rire fou. Draco en frissonna, il avait toujours su que sa tante avait perdu la tête à Azkaban, beaucoup de gens en devenait fou au bout d'un an, alors elle qui y en avait passé quinze !

Oui, sa tante Bellatrix était folle ! Elle s'était amusée à le divertir en lui racontant comment elle avait torturé jusqu'à la folie Frank et Alice Londubat et plus récemment comment elle avait tué son cousin Sirius. Draco en avait tremblé de rage lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait lancé des doloris à « Bébé Potter ». C'est là aussi que le blond comprit pourquoi Harry voulait tant parler avec Sirius l'année précédente, c'était son parrain…

Et voilà, il recommençait à penser à Harry ! Il ne pouvait pas arrêter quelques minutes non ? Draco avait pris une bonne résolution : oublier Harry, cela valait mieux pour lui et pour le brun. De plus, le Griffondor finirait un jour où l'autre par mener sa propre vie, et Draco ne pourrait pas l'en empêcher ! Il n'avait été que l'amant de passage, celui qui n'avait servi qu'à le dépuceler, Harry ne ressentait rien pour lui. De plus, il était amoureux. Plusieurs fois, Draco pensait à cet amoureux mystère, il le voyait avec Harry, se tenant par la main et s'embrassant et Draco s'avançait vers le garçon inconnu et lui murmurait à l'oreille : « Tu ne seras jamais le premier. C'est moi qui ai fait connaitre, le plaisir, la souffrance, la frustration, le désir et la jouissance à Harry et pas toi ! »

- Bella appelle Draco, Bella appelle Draco… ! S'exclama sa tante en passant une main devant les yeux gris de son neveu comme un essuie glasses.

- Quoi ? Réplica méchamment le blond.

- Le maître est là, il veut te voir, c'est le grand jour Draco !

Le blond avala difficilement sa salive. Le grand jour. Il aurait tout donné pour ne pas être né dans une famille riche et puissante à ce moment. Se rappelant de vider son esprit, Draco marcha dignement en direction du salon où se trouvait le maître vu la foule de mangemort qui s'était amassée devant la porte en bois de poirier. La tête haute, il franchi le flot de fidèles qui le regardait entrer dans la salle avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Le lord était assis sur un fauteuil en cuir cousu de fils d'ors. Narcissa se tenait en face de lui, se tordant les doigts d'appréhension. « Prend ton air de petit con prétentieux Draco, ton air qui fait chier Potter » Se dit le blond en s'avançant vers son futur maître. « Ferme ton esprit » Fut la dernière chose à laquelle il put pensée avant de trembler à chaque pas qui le rapprochait de Voldemort.

Bien que le seigneur des ténèbres fût assis, on sentait toute sa magie et sa puissance qui dominait la pièce. Ses yeux rouges semblaient transpercer Draco de part en part, il frémit. Sa mère laissait échapper des petits cris terrifiés parfois et le blond la regarda avec insistance pour lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait ce calmé.

- Maître. Murmura Draco en s'inclinant au sol.

- Draco, es-tu prêt à devenir un de mes fidèle ?

- Je m'y suis toujours préparer, my Lord. Déclara le blond avec cérémonie en essayant de ne pas faire trembler sa voix.

- Donne-moi ton bras.

Draco tendit son bras gauche en relevant la tête. Le mage noir approcha sa baguette de la peau laiteuse et quand le bois froid toucha l'épiderme Draco serra les dents pour ne pas crier. Sa peau lui brulait, mais la douleur ne s'atténuait pas, elle redoubla même d'intensité et se propagea dans tout son corps.

Une plaie s'ouvrit au niveau de son poignet gauche et le sang se déplaça sur le bras pour créer un dessin. Draco était sur le point de s'évanouir de douleur, il avait du mal à garder son esprit fermé et en même temps à ne pas crier. Il gémissait à cause de la souffrance et il se fit saigner les gencives à force de serrer la mâchoire, mâchoire qui commençait à lui faire mal aussi.

Le blond commençait à avoir la tête qui tournait, il ne voyait que des petites étoiles. Ce n'est quand le sang s'arrêta de couler et finit de former la marque en séchant, que Draco eut le plus mal. Il avait l'impression d'être marqué au fer rouge dans tout son corps, au plus profond de son esprit et de son âme, tout appartenait au seigneur des ténèbres : son maître, il était devenu esclave…

Voldemort éloigna sa baguette magique de la peau douce de Draco et le jeune sorcier roula des yeux avant de s'évanouir sur le sol de douleur…

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

Quand Draco ouvrit lourdement les yeux, il était toujours allonger sur le sol du salon. Sa respira était maintenant régulière et il s'aperçu qu'il avait mal partout, surtout au bras gauche, mais il lui semblait qu'il avait une ou deux côtes cassés vu le mal qu'il avait à respirer, son œsophage lui brulait comme s'il avait trop crié et il n'était pas sûr qu'il pourrait un jour reparler vu qu'il avait la bouche qui avait le goût de sang.

Il se releva difficilement. Ce faire marquer était une véritable torture ! En parlant de torture… Bellatrix entre dans son champ de vision, vu le sourire pour une fois joyeux et fier qui lui collait au visage, le seigneur des ténèbres a été assez fier de sa résistance. Draco coula un regard vers sa mère, elle avait des traces d'ongles sur ses joues et ses yeux sont rouges. Tendrement, elle s'approcha de lui et le serra une seconde dans ses bras, comme pour le félicité, mais Draco savait que c'est parce qu'elle a peur et qu'elle chercher à les rassurer tous les deux.

- Je vois que tu t'es enfin réveillé Draco. Dit une voix froide et cassante près de la prote du salon. Draco baisse la tête en signe de respect pendant que sa tante et sa mère s'incline.

- Maître. Disent les trois sang-purs à l'unisson.

- Il est temps que nous parlions de ta mission Draco.

Le blond avala difficilement sa salive. Il n'était pas bête, il savait bien qu'il n'avait qu'une seule et unique chance pour réhabiliter sa famille aux yeux de son maître. Lentement et aider de sa mère, l'adolescent se releva non sans grimacer de douleur, pour faire face au Lord Voldemort, la tête toujours baissée.

- Ta mission Draco consistera à tuer Albus Dumbledore.

De surprise Draco releva la tête en ouvrant la bouche, ce qui le fit souffrir. Sa mère avait fait exactement le même geste et sa tante était restée stupéfaite seulement quelques secondes avant de rire comme une folle. Finalement le jeune Malfoy baissa la tête et posa un genou à terre en déclarant :

- Je ne vous décevrai pas maître.

Voldemort lui tourna le dos avec d'élégants mouvements de cape, et avant de passer la porte, il dit :

- C'est exactement ce que Lucius m'a dit avant sa mission, j'ose espérer que tu ne prendras pas exemple sur ton père à moins que tu ne tiennes pas à tes parents. Et sur ces mots, il partit.

Draco ne voulait plus bouger, il était encore sous le choc, il devait tuer Dumbledore ! Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il devait tuer le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. Il devait tuer quelqu'un, ça il s'y attendait, mais on ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il devait tuer un puissant sorcier alors qu'il avait à peine seize ans, c'était du délire ! Il allait se réveillé, c'était impossible ! C'était une mauvaise blague !

Et c'était quoi ce : « A moins que tu ne tiennes pas à tes parents » c'était de la menace ou Draco n'était pas à Serpentard ! Merlin ! Voldemort l'avait menacé de tuer ses parents en cas d'échec ! Tuer ses parents !

Une rage folle s'empara de Draco qui se releva malgré la douleur qui le tiraillait et il partit presque en courant dans sa chambre. Ce satané mage noir à la con l'avait piégé ! Les Serpentard ont la vengeance facile et douloureuse, c'est ce que son père lui avait dit. Le Lord l'avait envoyé au casse-pipe ! Il était piégé, s'il ne réussissait pas sa mission, il mourrait, lui et sa famille, mais il était impossible qu'il réussisse !

Quand il arriva dans sa chambre, il jeta plusieurs sorts d'impassibilité de silence. Il en avait pris l'habitude avec tous les mangemorts qui trainaient dans le manoir. Quand il eut finit, il se jeta sur son lit pour se reposer et il cria son impuissance, sa gorge le faisait souffrir et les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues lui calcinait les yeux. Il était perdu, il fallait qu'il réussisse et pourtant il était impossible qu'il y arrive.

- Harry qu'aurais-tu fais à ma place ? Demanda Draco dans le vide.

Le fait de repenser à Harry lui fit encore plus mal, son cœur, qui jusque-là n'avait pas était touché par le seigneur pendant qu'il avait posé la marque sur lui venait de se serrer et de l'étouffer. Si Harry avait un jour voulu de lui, maintenant c'était impossible, rien qu'à cause de la marque qu'il avait au bras. Il s'avait qu'Harry était inaccessible, mais entre le savoir et en avoir la certitude, il y avait un monde ! Car au fond de lui, Draco avait eu l'espoir fout qu'un jour, il pouvait avouer son amour à Harry et que peut-être ce dernier lui répondrait favorablement. Mais maintenant, c'était impossible et exclu. Il fallait qu'il protège Harry du mal, il ne voulait pas souiller son ange, il avait déjà peur de l'avoir fait le jour où il lui avait fait l'amour, il ne fallait pas qu'il le souille de ce qu'il était devenu et de ce qu'il allait devenir : un mangemort et un futur meurtrier…

Draco passa des jours à échafauder un plan, il fallait qu'il se montre très rusé face à la perplexité du vieux fou. Il avait pendant un moment penser à empoisonner ses bonbons au citron, mais il avait vite abandonné cette idée, c'était vraiment trop stupide. Il avait cherché pendant plusieurs semaines et il n'avait trouvé aucun plan pour mener sa mission à bien. Il avait même pensé –pendant un moment de pur désespoir- à envoyer une lettre à Dumbledore, pour lui demander conseil. Mais c'était tout bonnement stupide, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait écrit ?

_« Cher professeur Dumbledore. Je suis malheureusement dans l'obligation de vous annoncer que je suis un mangemort et que j'ai eu pour mission de vous tuer. J'attends vos conseils et recommandations dans votre prochaine missive. Votre mal-aimé élève de Serpentard, Draco Lucius Malfoy »_ ?

Non c'était totalement stupide !

Draco observa longuement le plafond de sa chambre en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Il n'avait aucun plan, il était seul. Parfois, il pensait à ce que lui avait dit son père sur sa façon de réfléchir : « Draco, tu restes trop obnubiler sur un sujet pour le voir sous un autre angle, il faut parfois prendre du recul… ». Prendre du recul, facile à dire… Son père n'avait jamais eu pour mission de tuer Dumbledore avant la fin de l'année scolaire à l'âge de 16 ans.

- AAA ! Pourquoi moi ? Hurla Draco seul dans sa chambre. Je ne suis même pas majeur !

En repensant à l'année qu'il allait passer à Poudlard, Draco en venait à se rappeler l'année qu'il avait passé. Il avait beaucoup de mal à se rendre compte qu'il était tombé amoureux d'Harry Potter simplement pour se venger. Quand il avait couché avec Harry, il ne se serait jamais douté des conséquences qu'aurait cet acte. Tout d'abords, il avait fait l'amour à Harry, lui qui ne s'était jamais montré tendre et qui ne s'était jamais déshabillé, il avait fait des choses qu'il n'avait jamais et n'oserait sûrement plus jamais faire tout ça dans le but de faire l'amour à Harry. Ensuite, il était tombé amoureux du Griffondor et il se mettait volontairement en retrait pour le laisser mener la vie qu'il aurait voulu mener à son tour : vivre avec la personne aimée. Oui, cela avait été une année pleine de rebondissement, l'année 1996… et elle n'était pas finie…

Il y aurait un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal cette année encore… Ombrage était partie en dépression à cause des centaures qui l'avaient attaqués dans la forêt interdite. Quelle idée aussi de les traiter comme des bêtes ! Cette femme n'était vraiment pas intelligente ! Elle aurait dû comprendre que les jumeaux n'avaient pas pu voler la clef du placard où elle avait enfermé leur balais, où que le parchemin des noms des membres de l'A.D n'était pas ensorcelé, où que Montague n'avait pas atterrit la tête dans les toilettes tout seul…

Il sourit en se rappelant des jumeaux Weasley, de vrai numéros ceux-là ! Il fallait un certain culot pour enfermer Montague dans une armoire à disparaitre défectueuse. Qui sais où il aurait pu atterrir… A la place de Montague, Draco aurait été soulagé de s'être retrouver la tête dans les toilettes et non à l'endroit où ce trouver la seconde armoire identique, qui sais où elle pouvait être…

« Mais je sais où se trouve sa réplique ! » Pensa Draco tout d'un coup. Il se rappelait sa visite chez Barjow et Beurk en seconde année, il s'était approcher de cette armoire qui l'avait intrigué, ça et la main de gloire. C'était tellement bête de la part de Dumbledore de ne pas avoir cherché où ce trouver la jumelle, si l'armoire de Poudlard n'était pas défectueuse n'importe qui pourrait rentrer à Poudlard comme dans un moulin !

Draco ne le savait pas encore, mais une partie de son plan venait de mettre en place, bien malgré lui…

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle étaient les gardes du corps de Draco Lucius Malfoy. Mais surtout, il l'admirait, Draco était le digne représentant des sang-pur, fier, riche et puissant. Au fil des années, un lien fort les liaient au jeune Malfoy, il le protégeait, il lui obéissait parce qu'ils l'admiraient. Alors quand ils avaient appris que leur chef avait une mission à accomplir auprès du Lord, les deux gorilles n'avaient pas hésité une seule seconde. Ils étaient allé au manoir Malfoy et avait bravé courageusement –plutôt comme des rustre serait le mot exacte- la prote de la chambre de Draco.

Quand les deux Serpentard arrivèrent à rentrer dans la chambre, ils trouvèrent le jeune apprenti sorcier, le nez collé à plusieurs parchemins tous étalés sur son bureau. Il murmurait et rayait avec rage son énième parchemin, déversant de l'encre noire sur le papier, puis il le roula en boule et le jeta au sol. Il grommela encore un peu et prit un autre parchemin pour écrire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, relisait, rayait et jetait…

Jamais Crabbe et Goyle n'avaient vu leur chef ainsi, Draco était devenu un ermite, il ne s'était pas entretenu depuis bientôt deux semaines. Ses cheveux était devenus marron et sa peau était couverte de sueur, il portait le même pyjama depuis quinze jours et il avait maintenant une barbe et une moustache qui lui donnait des airs de vieux clochard soul.

- Allé Draco, il faut te reprendre… L'encouragea Vincent en lui prenant la plume des mains, Draco grogna.

- Cela fait deux semaines que tu restes enfermé, il faut que tu sortes, ne serais-ce que pour une journée, rien que pour te ressourcer. Dit Goyle en le prenant délicatement par le bras pour le lever de sa chaise. Draco grogna.

- Va te laver Draco, ensuite on ira au chemin de Traverse, il faut que tu te détendes… Lui conseilla son comparse en dirigeant Draco dans la salle de bain.

- Tu n'arriveras à rien ainsi. Continua Goyle en fermant la porte laissant le blond se laver.

Draco entra dans la salle de bain comme un somnambule, il faisait des gestes mécaniques pour se laver, tout en réfléchissant à mettre au point son plan pour réussir sa mission. Il savait qu'il touchait du bout de la baguette (en moldu : toucher du doigt) la solution pour mener à bien cette affreuse mission. Il était si proche et pourtant il n'arrivait pas à voir en quoi il l'était…

Après s'être lavé, habillé et rasé il sortit du manoir accompagner de Crabbe et Goyle qui le surveillait comme des mères poules. Ils allèrent sur le chemin de Traverse dont la moitié des échoppes avaient fermées boutiques. Draco laissa les deux mollusques baver sur des caramels ensorcelés dans une boutique de friandise pour déambuler dans les rues presque déserte la tête perdu dans ses pensées sombres.

- Mais c'est notre cher Malfoy Junior ! Hurla une voix derrière lui.

Draco fit volte-face et tomba nez à nez avec deux rouquins qui se ressemblaient comme des gouttes d'eau, il eut un sourire en coin en réponse aux larges risettes que lui envoyait les rouquins.

- Weasley. Weasley. Salut le blond d'un mouvement de tête.

- Salut Malfoy ! Répondirent les jumeaux en concert et leur sourire s'agrandi.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? Le questionna l'un des Weasley.

- Je marche Weasley, je marche… Répondit ironiquement Draco.

En réalité, il était assez content de les voir. Seuls les jumeaux arrivaient à le faire sourire, même dans les pires moments. Fred et George échangèrent un regard plein de malice sans que l'intensité de leurs sourires ne désemplisse. Et de comme un accord silencieux ils prirent chacun un bras du blond avant de le trainer de force dans une autre ruelle. Draco était faible, il n'avait pas mangé à sa faim et dormis plus de quatre heures par nuit depuis deux semaines. Il n'avait plus tous ses réflexes et c'est donc pourquoi il ne put ne pas lutter contre la poigne de fer des jumeaux qui le trainait dans la rue en riant. Draco était de dos et il ne vit donc pas où ces deux imbéciles l'emmenait avant d'entrer dans une boutique couleurs éclatantes et chaude qui regorgeait d'objet en tout genre.

- Bienvenue dans notre modeste boutique ! Dit un des jumeaux en s'inclinant.

Draco était resté bouche bée, il tournait sur place ne sachant plus où donner de la tête, il y avait plein de produit Weasley qu'il connaissait comme les Pralines longue langue, Crèmes canaris, Feuxfous, Fuseboum, Fausses baguettes, Oreilles à rallonges, Boîte à Flemme pour donner l'illusion d'être malade et contenant : Pastille de Gerbe (côté orange : vomir, violet : guérir), et ainsi de suite, mais il remarquait encore des articles que les jumeaux n'avaient jamais montré comme les Chapeaux-sans-tête et les Crèmes canaris. En se tournant vers les jumeaux il sourit, c'était le paradis…

- Prend tout ce que tu veux Malfoy. Déclara un des jumeaux.

- Pardon ?

- Tu nous à aider à fuir Poudlard, on te doit bien ça et puis, les affaires marchent bien…

- Mais il n'y a personne !

- On est en congé aujourd'hui, on peut dire qu'on a ouvert seulement pour toi.

- Tu devrais te sentir privilégier. Renchérit le deuxième roux.

Pour ce sentir privilégier il se sentait privilégier. Le Serpentard regarda avec avidité tous les articles que le magasin contenait. Il allait forcement trouver son bonheur… Il tendit la main vers une pierre noire, il en avait déjà entendu parler et les jumeaux affirmèrent sa théorie : de la Poudre d'Obscurité Instantanée du Pérou. Il en prit plusieurs avec des Feuxfous et des Fuseboum et même des pastilles de Gerbes et autres produits, il trouverait bien un moyen de s'en servir pour accomplir sa mission. Finalement, il y avait parfois du bon à aider des Weasley…

Quand il sortit enfin de la boutique après avoir passé des heures à tester et à découvrir le moindre produit Weasley il faillit s'étrangler de rire et de terreur. Sur la devanture, un panneau magique affichait une publicité pour un produit :

.

_Vous avez peur de Vous-savez-qui ?_

_Craignez plutôt_

_POUSSE-RIKIKI_

_Le conspirateur magique qui vous prend aux tripes !_

_._

Les jumeaux étaient complètement malades d'afficher ce genre de publicité ! C'était un coup à ce faire assassiner en place publique par les temps qui couraient. Les jumeaux étaient vraiment des Griffondor, mi- courageux, mi- suicidaires pour oser afficher cela ! **(1)**

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

Draco faisait tourner sa Poudre d'Obscurité Instantanée du Pérou entre ses doigts agiles et fins. Il réfléchissait tranquillement dans le salon entourer d'imbéciles de mangemorts qui s'amusaient soit à faire une bataille explosive soit à faire le concourt de celui qui avait tué le plus de moldu et soit à draguer Draco et compter le temps qu'ils mettaient à ce faire rembarrer. Le dernier en date : Avery. Pathétique et du coin de l'œil l'héritier Malfoy voyait se pointer McNair avec large sourire. Pathétique…

- Arrêtez d'embêter Draco ! Hurla Bellatrix qui en avait plus qu'assez de leur petit manège (elle était surtout jalouse de voir que son neveu avait plus de succès qu'elle si vous voulez mon avis). Il a une mission importante à accomplir et vous le gênez dans la réalisation de son plan ! Allé Ouste… Finit par exiger la femme brune en les menaçant de sa baguette et de laisser son neveu seul dans le salon.

Quand il fut enfin seul, il put souffler de soulagement, parfois sa tante pouvait être vraiment quelqu'un de très compréhensif ou de trop jaloux, à voir_… « La réalisation de son plan »_, il n'en avait même pas… Il devait faire deux choses, tuer Dumbledore et fuir après l'avoir fait, mais pour cela, il fallait faire entrer les mangemorts dans Poudlard pour créer la panique et tuer tranquillement ( ?) Dumbledore. Comme si une mission n'était pas assez difficile, Draco devait en accomplir deux !

Il était désespéré, le maître, ce salopard c'était bien foutu de sa gueule ! C'était vraiment une mission impossible ! Mais il ne pouvait pas échouer ! Il continuait de faire tourner la poudre d'Obscurité Instantanée du Pérou entre ses doigts. Il était ébloui par sa forme et par sa couleur. « Cette poudre plonge n'importe qui dans le noir, et on a beau lancer tous les sorts que l'on veut on ne peut pas s'échapper de l'obscurité qu'elle produit. » lui avait dit son père. Cette poudre lui serait en effet utile pour faire diversion…

Draco prit les lettres qu'il venait de recevoir de Poudlard, jeta un bref coup d'œil et finalement, il les lança sur la table basse en bois d'acajou devant lui en soupirant fortement. On put voir écrit à la plume et à l'encre noire sur l'une d'entre elle :

**.**

**BREVET UNIVERSEL**

**DE SORCELLERIE ELEMENTAIRE**

.

Le candidat est admis s'il obtient l'une des notes suivantes :

Optimal (**O**)

Effort exceptionnel (**E**)

Acceptable (**A**)

Le candidat est recalé s'il obtient l'une des notes suivantes :

Piètre (**P**)

Désolant (**D**)

Troll (**T**)

.

**DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY A OBTENU :**

.

Astronomie : **E**... Botanique : **A**

Soins aux créatures magiques : **T** ...….Histoire de la magie : **P**

Sortilège : **E** …...Potions : **O**

Défense contre les forces du mal : **E** ...…Métamorphose :** A**

Divination : **D** …...Etude des runes : **O**

**.**

Mais Draco s'en fichait comme de sa première robe de sorcier combien de BUSE il avait eu, il était déjà marqué, il était un mangemort et aux dernières nouvelles, Voldemort ne lui avait pas fait passer un entretien d'embauche ! Non, il l'avait marqué comme du bétail et lui avait assigné une mission oh combien facile ! (NAB : c'est de l'ironie !)

Nouveau soupire. Pour tuer le vieux fêlé, Draco savait qu'il devait utiliser des artéfacts de magie noire et la meilleure ruse, ruse que même Salazar lui-même lui enivrait où qu'il soit. N'est pas Serpentard qui veut, il faut avoir de grande qualité pour devenir digne du grand Salazar ! Et pour tuer Albus Dumbledore, Draco devait utiliser des artéfacts de magie noire.

Il soupira en levant la tête pour s'attarder à la contemplation du plafond. Sur la table basse devant lui était posée la lettre pour acheter ses fournitures pour Poudlard. Il devait aller sur le chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui avec sa mère.

- Il va falloir que je passe chez Barjow et Beurk. Murmura Draco en fermant les yeux.

Il essayait de visualisé tous les objets maléfiques de la boutique. Il y avait bien entendu la main de gloire, qu'il se décida à acheter, il savait déjà à l'âge de douze ans qu'elle lui serait utile. Il y avait aussi toutes sortes de fioles avec des poisons aussi mortels les uns que les autres, ça aussi il achèterait, une bague qui lançait des malédictions, un livre qui emprisonnait toute personne écrivant dessus, des plumes qui écrivaient avec votre propres sang, plein de bijoux maléfiques, des yeux de dragon chinois, de la peau de sombral, des cornes de bisons à deux têtes… Et enfin, l'armoire à disparaitre.

L'armoire à disparaitre ?

**.**

**~Flash-Back~**

**~Cinquième année : 1996. Salle commune des Serpentard~**

**.**

Montague venait de revenir à Poudlard après avoir passé plusieurs semaines coincé entre deux mondes après que les jumeaux Weasley l'ont enfermé dans l'Armoire à Disparaitre défectueuse. Montague était encore un peu sous le choc. Ses parents avaient bien entendu fait un scandale et avaient exigé que les responsables du « calvaire » de leur fils soient sévèrement punis.

Pourtant, quand Montague réapparut dans la salle commune et qu'il se retrouva au centre de l'attention générale, Draco trouva qu'il allait très bien pour quelqu'un qui avait été hospitalisé à Sainte-Mangouste. A vrai dire, il était un peu jaloux. Mais lui aussi avait eu son moment de gloire en troisième année quand un dangereux hippogriffe du nom de Buck l'avait sauvagement attaqué…

- Alors, alors, raconte ? Cria un élève de septième année près de Montague.

Le capitaine sourit et Draco eut très envie de partir, mais c'était impossible. Il ne fallait qu'il montre qu'il était jaloux de l'attention que tout le monde portait à cet imbécile. Alors il resta assis sur un des canapés en cuir de la salle commune à écouter l'autre guignol raconter sa « aventure »

- J'avais l'impression de me retrouvais entre deux mondes, il me semblait que je flottais [blablabla...]. Draco n'écouta plus le récit de Montague pendant quelques minutes. En fait, il s'en fichait de savoir ce que l'autre cloche avait pu ressentir. Parfois, continua le capitaine et cette fois Draco écouta, j'entendais ce qu'il se passait à Poudlard, mais en même temps, j'entendais aussi ce qu'il se passait dans une boutique. Un fois j'ai juré entendre le nom de Barjow. J'ai crié, mais personne ne m'entendais alors finalement j'ai [blablabla…]

Draco avait une fois de plus refusé d'écouter la suite. Il se doutait bien que Montague ne raconterai pas son petit séjour dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde… Mais alors que tous les élèves écoutaient religieusement comment Montague avait réussi à transplaner, frôlant la mort pour retourner à Poudlard, Draco quand à lui se rappelait qu'à une lointaine époque les Armoires à Disparaitre avait permis à beaucoup de gens de fuir et leur avait sauvé leur minable petite vie…

**.**

**~Fin du Flash-Back~**

**.**

Une idée venait alors de germé dans la tête de Draco, une idée qui allait tout changer. Il y avait une lueur d'espoir, il pouvait réussir sa mission, ce n'était pas impossible ! Il en aurait presque sauté de joie, mais il ne savait pas si ce _cher_ Barjow n'avait pas vendu la moitié des objets qu'il désirait lui acheter.

Pourtant son plan prenait peu à peu forme dans sa tête et il attendait avec impatience sa séance shopping dans l'allée des Embrumes. Pour la première fois en un mois, depuis qu'il avait vu les jumeaux Weasley, Draco eut un véritable sourire soulagé, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce serait sûrement le dernier qu'il aurait avant de rentré à Poudlard et de débuter sa dangereuse mission.

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

La journée aurait dû être merveilleuse et remplis d'espoir. Et résultat ? Eh, bien elle avait été nulle ! Oh, bien sûr Draco avait trouvé ce qu'il voulait chez Barjow et Beurk même s'il avait dû menacer le commerçant pour qu'il se montre docile. Non, ce qui l'avait mis en rage c'était d'avoir revu Harry.

Lui qui l'avait presque oublié ! Non ! Lui qui avait tout fait pour l'oublier, oublier son amour, il y été presque arrivé ! Mais revoir ses yeux verts, ses lèvres pleines, son visages poupon et son corps gracile avait fait remonté une foule de souvenir en lui. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre d'aimer Harry, il avait une mission maintenant, il devait le laisser vivre sa vie et ne pas être jaloux de la moindre fille qui lui tournait autour !

Quand il l'avait vu rentré chez Madame Guipure, il n'avait pu empêcher son esprit de vagabondait, il se rappelait une scène similaire. En 1990, un jeune garçon, aux cheveux en bataille et aux yeux émeraude était rentré dans cette même boutique pour acheter une robe de sorcier. Draco n'avait pas arrêté de le dévisager à l'époque. Malgré ses habits de romanichel et moldu, il avait trouvé le garçon attirant et mignon. A défaut de vouloir en faire son petit ami à l'époque, il avait voulu devenir son ami. Il s'était donc vanter, il n'avait pas vu que le garçon n'aimait pas ce qu'il disait. Draco était hypnotisé par le charisme qui dégageait sans s'en apercevoir, déjà à l'époque. Il avait aimé Harry avant de détester Potter.

Mais il était vite revenu à la réalité quand cette idiote de couturière avait touché sa marque encore endolorie. Draco avait pesté, puis il avait croisé le regard d'Harry et il savait qu'il avait compris.

Draco enfouis sa tête dans ses oreillers en plumes d'Hippogriffes pour sécher ses larmes. Il n'avait plus aucune chance avec Harry. Il ne pourrait jamais l'aimer. Même si Draco l'avait toujours su au fond de lui, maintenant il avait la preuve qu'une relation avec Harry était impossible. Son cœur s'était brisé en mille morceaux quand il avait compris ça. Son unique solution était de l'oublier et de se concentrer corps et âmes à l'horrible mission que lui avait confiée le Lord.

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

**Sixième année : 1996.**

**.**

Se concentrer uniquement sur la mission que lui avait confiée le seigneur des ténèbres se révéla plus difficile que prévu pour Draco. Déjà dans le Poudlard Express, il n'avait pas bougé ses fesses princières de la banquette. Regarder le paysage et penser à sa mission n'étaient peut-être pas plus drôle que de terroriser les élèves des années inférieures, mais au moins il risquait moins la mort.

Le fait que ce connard de Blaise ai été appelé par Slughorn et pas lui l'avait mis un peu en rogne, surtout quand il avait vu Potter se diriger à son tour vers le compartiment du nouveau professeur. Quand Harry s'était retourné, Draco avait laissé couler son regard sur ses fesses musclée qu'il avait un jour possédé… Une seule et unique nuit, la meilleure de sa vie… Non ! La mission ! Il fallait qu'il pense à sa mission ! Et uniquement à la mission et non au cul séré et brulant d'Harry qu'il avait pilonné jusqu'à la jouissance…

Eh merde ! Draco était fâché contre lui-même dans ces moments-là. Pourquoi avait-il été aussi con ce jour-là pour décider qu'il devait se venger de Potter ? Pourquoi ? Il aurait tellement aimé avoir un retourneur de temps pour retourner dans le passé et prévenir d'une façon ou d'une autre son double de renoncer à son idée saugrenue de coucher avec Harry. Et en même temps, il voulait recommencer cette nuit. Sans mission, sans contraintes, rien que lui et Harry, nus dans un lit, se donnant mutuellement tout leur amour.

Draco se prit sa tête entre ses mains, il devait oublier Harry, oublier, oublier, oublier…

- Tu as mal à la tête Draco ? demanda Pansy assise à côté de lui.

Le blond eu un sourire las et Pansy tapota ses jambes pour qu'il y installe sa tête, ce que Draco fit. La jeune fille lui caressa les cheveux et le front faisant des cercles concentriques qui avaient pour but de le détendre. Pansy était une vrai amie et autrefois sa confidente, mais c'était finit maintenant, il avait trop de secrets sombres pour les lui raconter. La brune dû le comprendre puisqu'elle lui murmura :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te demanderai rien, même si j'en meure d'envie ! Mais vu ta tête, je suis sûre que tu as une peine de cœur.

Draco grogna et Pansy sourit. Elle continua à chuchoter pour que personne dans le compartiment ne l'entende à part le blond.

- Tu te demandes comme je le sais ? Eh bien, tu ne sors plus tirer ton coup avec le premier ou la première abruti qui passe, tu restes pensif et il semble que la personne que tu aimes t'es inaccessible, donc, tu es amoureux mon cher Draco ! Mais de qui, ça je l'ignore, mais je brule de le découvrir !

Le blond grogna encore une fois. Il ne pouvait pas dissuader Pansy de chercher qui était cette mystérieuse personne, c'était sûrement l'une de ses seules distraction si on omettait : connaitre, inventer et répandre tous les ragots de Poudlard.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur un Blaise Zabini visiblement exténué. Draco eu un sourire mauvais quand il vit le pauvre Blaise qui s'énervait contre la porte qui refusait de se fermer avant de tomber sur les genoux de Goyle ce qui lui valut une injure, injure que le mulâtre se devait de lui rendre. Draco ricana, mais il s'arrêta quand il vit une chaussure blanche apparaitre sur la baquette et soudainement disparaitre. Il sourit. Harry était vraiment trop curieux…

Négligemment, il reposa sa tête sur les cuisses de Pansy qui gloussa en continuant de lui caresser les cheveux d'un geste absent. « Prend ça dans les dents Harry ! Se dit Draco. J'espère que tu meures de jalousie en cet instant ! ». Pour arrêter de penser au brun, Draco demanda à Blaise ce que Slughorn lui voulait. C'était sans surprise qu'il apprit qu'Harry faisait partit des invités, mais aussi McLaggen, pourtant, il ne put longtemps cacher sa surprise quand :

- … Et aussi, continua Blaise, Londubat et la fille Weasley.

- Il a invité LONDUBAT ? Demanda Draco en se redressant sous le coup de la surprise.

- J'imagine, puisqu'il était là, dit Zabini avec un air indifférent qui donnait à Draco l'envie de l'emplâtrer dans le mur.

- En quoi Londubat peut-il intéresser Slughorn ? (Draco ne fit pas attention à Blaise qui haussait les épaules.) Potter, le précieux petit Potter, ça évidemment, il voulait voir à quoi ressemble l'Elu…

Draco savait qu'Harry était là et qu'il l'entendait, il recommençait encore à s'inquiéter pour lui et à lui faire passer des messages discret, messages dont il était à 100% sûr que le brun ne comprendrait pas qu'il ne voulait pas se foutre de sa gueule ou le mépriser, mais le mettre en garde contre les gens qui ne voyaient que le survivant en lui et que c'était ceux-là qu'il méprisaient.

- … Mais la petite Weasley ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de spécial celle-là ? demanda Draco avec dédain.

S'il n'y avait eu personne, il se serait tapé la tête contre le mur. Mais ce n'était pas vrai ! Il était jaloux de la rouquine ! Il avait bien vu qu'Harry la dévorait des yeux sur le quai…

- Il y a plein de garçons qui l'aiment bien…

Assura Pansy en jetant à Malfoy un regard en biais pour voir sa réaction, mais Draco eut une grimace de dégoût, Pansy croyait vraiment qu'il était amoureux de la sœur du roi Ouistiti ? Qu'elle horreur, plutôt crever ! Quand elle vit le regard consterné que lui lancer le prince des Serpentard, Pansy décida qu'il valait mieux s'attaquer à Blaise.

- Même toi, Blaise, tu dis qu'elle est jolie et le monde sait à quel point il est difficile de te plaire !

La dernière phase fut dite en regardant Draco droit dans les yeux. Ce n'était pas Zabini qui avait des goûts délicats en matière de partenaires, c'était Draco. Mais il ne fit pas attention à la remarque de Pansy et se laissa caresser les cheveux, regardant le filet à baguage intensément essayant de recréer les courbes invisibles d'Harry.

- Le mauvais goût de Slughorn me fait pitié. Peut-être qu'il devient un peu gâteux. Dommage, mon père, qui était un de ses élèves préférés, a toujours dit qu'il était un bon sorcier en son temps. Slughorn ne doit pas savoir que je suis dans le train sinon…

- A ta place, je ne compterais pas sur une invitation, dit Zabini. Quand je suis arrivé, il m'a demandé des nouvelles du père de Nott. Ils étaient amis, apparemment, mais quand il a appris qu'il avait été arrêté au ministère, il ne semblait pas très content et Nott n'a pas été invité. Je ne crois pas que Slughorn s'intéresse au mangemorts.

Blaise et son franc parlé… Une véritable histoire d'amour. Draco se dit qu'il devrait bien s'entendre avec Luna Lovegood vu qu'ils étaient tous les deux très doué pour dire tout haut les vérités les plus gênantes. La banquette semblait parfaite pour accueillir la tête de Blaise, mais Draco respira un bon coup pour reprendre son calme avant de se forcer à rire. Sang pur ! Harry écoutait leur conversation que Diable ! Et il devait paraitre idiot, il bouillait de rage…

- Personne ne se soucie de ce qui l'intéresse ou pas. Qui est-il quand on y réfléchit ? Un imbécile de prof, rien de plus. Peut-être que je ne serai plus à Poudlard l'année prochaine, alors qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire qu'un vieux fossile obèse m'aime ou pas ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, tu ne seras peut-être plus à Poudlard l'année prochaine ? L'interrogea Pansy soucieuse en oubliant pendant un moment de lui caresser le front.

- on ne sait jamais. Répondit le blond avec l'ombre d'un sourire. Il était content qu'Harry soit là, il pourrait le mettre en garde (enfin si le Griffondor comprenait ses allusions !). Il est possible que… Heu… Je m'occupe de choses plus importantes et plus intéressantes.

« C'est ça ! Se dit Draco. C'est tuer où être tuer ! « Importantes » c'est certain ! Mais j'aurais pu remplaçait « intéressantes » par « contraintes sous la menace d'un psychopathe à tête de serpent » »

- Tu veux dire… _Lui_ ? demanda Pansy.

Si avec ça Harry ne comprenait pas…

Il continua de parler de sa « dévotion » envers le seigneur des ténèbres sans pour autant en croire un mot. Il avait toujours les yeux fixé sur le filet. Il se dit que ce serait le moment ou jamais pour dégoûté pour toujours Harry de lui.

- Ma mère veut que je finisse mes études, mais personnellement, je ne crois pas que ce soit si utile, de nos jours. Réfléchissez un peu… (Oh ! combien Draco savait que c'était difficile pour certaines personnes assise dans ce compartiment) Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait pris le pouvoir, vous croyez qu'il s'occupera de savoir combien de BUSE ou d'ASPIC chacun peut avoir ? Bien sûr que non… Ce qui comptera, c'est le genre de services qu'on lui aura rendus, le degré de dévotion qu'on lui aura montré.

- Et tu crois que toi, Dit Blaise perplexe, avec un ton cinglant, tu seras capable de faire quelque chose pour lui ? Seize ans et même pas encore diplômé ?

- Je viens de te le dire, non ? Peut-être qu'il s'en fiche que je sois diplômé ou pas. Peut-être que le travail qu'il veut me confier ne nécessite pas de diplôme… Répondit Draco énigmatiquement.

Ils étaient tous pendu à ses lèvres, attendant visiblement qu'il dise quelque chose de fantastique où qu'il leur confie un secret terrible ou bien excitant, mais Draco ne leur donna pas cette chance et rigola intérieurement de voir leurs airs respectueux et impressionné. « Au moins cette mission aura un point positif » Se dit Draco content d'avoir pu clouer le bec de Blaise qui se vantait un peu trop à son goût en se moment.

- J'aperçois Poudlard, dit Draco tout d'un coup.

Alors que les autres mettaient leur robes et prenaient leur affaires pour rejoindre l'école Draco resta en retrait. Quand il fut sûr que tout le monde fut partit, il sortit lentement sa baguette et se retourna brusquement, la pointa sur le filet et cria :

- _Petrificus totalus_.

Harry tomba du filet comme au ralentit pour atterrir aux pieds de Malfoy en un bruit mat. La cape avait glissé, dévoilant le corps qui tentait tellement Draco, il en avala difficilement sa salive. C'était exactement comme cette nuit. Harry était si beau, mais son regard avait changé. C'était de la haine qui traversait maintenant les yeux du brun. Haine que Draco ne put supporter. Il voulait lui parler.

Harry le regardait avec surprise et mépris. « Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Hurla Draco dans sa tête. Regarde-moi comme tu le faisais dans la salle sur Demande ! Regarde-moi ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas triste ! Pourquoi tu ne ressens pas ce vide dans ton cœur ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?... »

A ce moment, toute sa rage le déversa en lui et son visage se tordit de douleur et de dégoût, dégoût envers lui-même. En colère contre ce qu'ils étaient devenus, fâché contre ses actes et mu d'un sentiment de vengeance Draco donna un coup de pied en plein visage d'Harry comme pour effacer son regard et sa frimousse qui le hantait.

- De la part de mon père. Avait dit Draco.

Mais il n'en pensait pas un mot, son père l'aurait tué à sa place, si Draco l'avait frappé c'était de son propre chef. Il couvrit Harry de sa propre cape, le rendant invisible aux yeux de tout un chacun.

- Je pense qu'ils ne te retrouveront pas avant que le train soit rentré à Londres. A un de ces jours Potter…. Ou peut-être pas.

Il sortit du train, content et furieux de son acte. Il voulait donner une petite leçon à Harry : « On ne fait pas échouer les plans d'un Malfoy sans en payer le prix Potter ». Soudain la vision d'un Harry saucissonner dans le train se débattant comme il pouvait sous une cape d'invisibilité ne le fit pas rire. Au loin, il vit sa cousine, la fille d'Andromeda, une aurore… Draco vit un groupe de troisième année de Poufsouffle, discrètement, il lança un Imperium à l'un des élèves et quand ils arrivèrent devant Tonks il dit :

- Vous avez vu sortir Harry Potter du train vous ? Ses deux camarades secouèrent la tête et l'élève sous le contrôle du prince des Serpentard continua. C'est étrange, il est peut-être encore dans le train, j'ai vu Malfoy ravi, ça ne sent pas bon. Les deux autres acquiescèrent.

Le blond eu un soupir de soulagement quand il vit sa cousine courir dans le train, il savait qu'elle allait sauver Harry. Il pouvait rentrer à Poudlard l'esprit léger…

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

Draco grinça des dents en serrant les poings. Que Severus lui fasse encore la gueule cela passe encore, que Severus martyrise les Griffondor cela passe encore, que Severus se mêle de ce qui ne le regarde pas passe encore, mais que Severus traître Harry comme de la merde, cela ne passe pas !

Draco marchait rageusement dans le couloir menant au cachot, il avait cours de potion aujourd'hui et il n'était pas pressé pour tout avoué. Il s'était disputé avec Severus, non pas parce qu'il le harcelait pour savoir où il en était de sa mission, mais parce qu'il a osé dire devant lui que –je cite- : « Potter n'est qu'un petit con, un sale merdeux aussi incapable de faire un bon mouvement de baguette, je vais bien me venger de lui cette année ». Draco était parti en trombe du bureau de son parrain en lui ayant claqué la porte de son bureau à en faire résonner les murs des cachots pendant plusieurs jours !

Le cours de potion avait commencé, et Draco avait la tête ailleurs, il écoutait à peine les explications de Slughorn sur les différentes potions, il se demandait comment il pouvait voler le polynectar sans ce faire prendre. Il sentait le regard d'Harry peser sur lui. Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de s'être montré trop explicite dans le train, maintenant cet imbécile ne le laisserait pas tranquille une seule seconde ! Et il fallait qu'il vole cette potion tant que Slughorn avait le dos tourné…

- Monsieur, vous ne nous avez pas dit ce qu'il y a dans celui-ci. L'apostropha Ernie Macmillan qui montrait un petit chaudron noir posé sur le bureau du professeur.

La potion qu'il contenait bouillonnait joyeusement. Elle avait une couleur d'or fondu et de grosses gouttes sautaient à sa surface comme des poissons rouges, sans que la moindre particule ne déborde. Elle avait immédiatement attiré l'œil du blond dès qu'il était entré dans la salle, mais il n'avait pas voulu se montrer curieux devant toute la classe, cela aurait fait fondre son image de je-m'en-foutiste.

- Oho. Dit le vieux professeur avec un large sourire. Ah, oui. Celle-ci. Eh, bien, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, il s'agit là d'une très étrange petite potion qu'on appelle Felix Felicis. Je suis sûr, ajouta-t-il en adressant un sourire à Hermione qui avait laissé échapper une exclamation, que vous connaissez les effets de Felix Felicis, Miss Granger ?

- C'est de la chance liquide, répondit la jeune fille surexcitée. Il suffit d'en boire pour avoir une chance extraordinaire !

« Il suffit d'en boire pour avoir une chance extraordinaire ! » Cette phrase tournait et retournait dans la tête de Draco. C'était exactement ce qui lui fallait, un peu de chance. Une dose de chance pour pouvoir tuer Dumbledore « facilement ». Un peu de chance pour que l'armoire à disparaitre puisse être réparée dans les moindres délais, un peu de chance pour que sa mère et son père soient épargnés, un peu de chance…

- Et c'est cela, reprit Slughorn en brandissant un petit flacon de couleur or ce qui tira Draco de ses pensée. Que je vais offrir comme récompense à la fin du cours.

Draco écouta à peine le nom de la potion qu'il devait préparer pour avoir cette potion. Il feuilleta frénétiquement son livre à la page 10 comme l'avait indiqué Slughorn et courut presque dans l'armoire à ingrédient pour aller chercher tout ce qu'il fallait. Il était déterminé à réussir cette potion.

Tout se passait bien, il avait un rythme rapide et pourtant il restait précis et appliqué, il coupait ses racines de vélarianes aussi vite que son ombre avant de les jetés dans le chaudron, c'est là qu'il sentit un frisson le long de son échine, il tourna la tête et vit Harry faire de même. Mais pendant quelques secondes, leurs regards s'étaient croisés et Draco était une fois de plus prisonnier de son regard vert. Harry détourna les yeux, mais Draco était comme paralysé, il ne dévia le regard que quand son chaudron commença à faire des sifflements dangereux. Sa potion était ratée !

Il savait qu'il n'avait plus le temps d'en faire une autre et qu'il ne risquait pas d'avoir la fiole. Il eut un soupir dépité et rageur. Il décida de se rabattre sur son idée première, voler un peu de polynectar à l'autre abruti rondouillard qui déambulait entre les tables. Draco eut en quelques secondes un plan pour subtiliser un peu de potion. Tout d'abords, la diversion :

- Monsieur, je crois que vous avez connu mon grand-père Abraxas Malfoy ?

Draco écouta d'une oreille la réponse de Slughorn tandis qu'il passait une main derrière son dos pour lancer avec habilité un Feuxfous dans le chaudron de Théodore à quelques mettre derrière lui. Le blond vit Harry sourire quand le professeur eut foutu un vent mémorable à Draco qui n'en avait cure.

« Un » compta le blond en s'éloignant du chaudron de Nott, se dirigeant vers l'armoire à ingrédient qui se trouvait à un mètre du chaudron de polynectar, il s'accroupit comme pour chercher une plante au bas de l'armoire.

« Deux » continua de compter Draco en voyant Nott touiller frénétiquement son chaudron car il n'avait pas la bonne couleur comme indiqué dans le livre de potion.

« Trois » Draco profita du fait que personne ne le regardait pour subtiliser un énorme ballon en verre ainsi que son bouchon en résine.

« Quatre » Théodore commençait à perdre patience et à jeter n'importe quoi dans son chaudron en pestant de plus en plus fort, Slughorn s'était avancer pour essayer de calmer le brun qui peu à peu était en train de détruire son chaudron à force de taper dessus avec sa cuillère en argent.

« Cinq » pensa Draco avant de courir vers le chaudron rempli de polynectar et de remplir tout le ballon du liquide pendant que la potion ratée de Nott explosait sur Slughorn et sur son propriétaire.

« Six » Draco prit le ballon et le bouchonna avant de cacher son précieux contenu sous sa robe de sorcier et de s'installer comme un gentil garçon sur sa chaise pour finir la potion qu'il était sûr de ne pas réussir. Qu'elle idée aussi de donner une potion que l'on fait normalement en fin d'année !

Il se dirigeait tranquillement vers sa paillasse quand une idiote du nom de Lavande Brown reversa malencontreusement –mon œil- un peu de sa potion sur la robe de Draco qui la fusilla du regard.

- Oh, pardon Malfoy. Dit la jeune Griffondor en ayant pourtant pas l'air si désolé que ça et en papillonnant des yeux de manière tout à fait pathétique.

- Il n'y pas de pardon qui tienne Brown, cette robe coute six fois plus cher que la tonne de maquillage que tu te peins sur le visage et les loques que tu portes ! Répondit le blond avec hargne.

- Eh bien. Réplica Lavande avec une voix qui se voulait aguicheuse. Tu pourrais m'enlever ses loques ce soir si tu le veux Malfoy…

- J'ai plus de goût que ça Brown, je suis sûr que tu ne pourrais même pas te faire Ronald Weasley avec ta tête !

Draco continua son chemin vers sa table, fier de ne n'avoir perdu ni son mordant ni son charme. « Dommage qu'Harry n'est pas regarder la piteuse tentative de Brown, c'était vraiment minable ! Pire que les mangemorts qui squattent le manoir ! Je me demande s'il aurait été jaloux. » Le Serpentard secoua la tête à cette pensée, non, Harry n'aurait jamais été jaloux, il aurait été dégoûté que Brown veuille une partie de jambe en l'air avec Malfoy, le mangemort, c'est tout.

Le mangemort en question resta tranquille pendant toute la durée du cours et il fut remplit d'un irrépressible envie de tué quand il vit que la potion que cette idiote de Brown avait jeté sur ses robes ressemblait à du vomi de chat.

- Et voilà, le temps est… Ecoulé ! Déclara Slughorn. Arrêtez, s'il vous plaît !

Le professeur ne s'attarda pas longtemps sur la potion de Draco, mais il paraissait avoir une expression de ravissement incrédule illumina son visage quand il arriva à la table de Ron, Ernie, Hermione et Harry.

- Le vainqueur est incontestable ! S'écria-t-il à la cantonade. Excellent, excellent, Harry ! Dieu du ciel, il est évident que vous avez hérité du talent de votre mère, elle avait un don pour les potions, Lily, sans aucun doute ! Alors, le voilà, il est à vous, un flacon de Felix Felicis, comme promis, et faites-en bon usage !

Draco regardait Harry incrédule. Harry avait réussi sa potion ! **Le** Harry Potter ? Le nul en potion ? Non, ce n'était pas possible, il y avait forcement une erreur ! Il sortit rapidement de la salle à la suite du trio d'or pour se laver le vomi de chat de sa magnifique robe.

- Comment as-tu fais ça ? Murmura Ron à Harry.

- Un coup de chance, sans doute. Répondit le brun en coulant un regard suspect sur Draco.

Mais le blond ne partit pas vers la Grande Salle, il fallait qu'il aille se nettoyer. Il monta les escaliers pour arriver aux toilettes du deuxième étage, le plus proche des cachots et surtout le moins fréquenté de tout Poudlard. Il ouvrit un robinet et nettoya comme il le put la tâche avec du savon magique.

- Un garçon dans les toilettes des filles ! Cria une voix derrière lui.

Draco se retourna brusquement à s'en faire craqué les vertèbres. C'était une fille qui avait crié, un fantôme, Mimi Geignarde ! L'ex-Serdaigle regarda l'intrus de haut en bas. Il était séduisant et affreusement sexy même avec l'énorme tâche de vomi de chat qui gâchait sa robe luxueuse. Elle rougit quand elle le regarda dans les yeux. Il avait de magnifiques yeux gris mercure !

- Je suis juste venu me décrasser. Dit le blond sur un ton d'excuse. Mais si je te gêne… Il fit semblant de faire demi-tour.

- Non ! Attends ! Cria la jeune fille. Tu peux rester.

Il lui sourit et les joues translucide du fantôme prirent une teinte un peu rosée. Comme quoi, son charme faisait aussi effet sur les fantômes ! Son sourire s'élargie à cette pensée et il se mit face au lavabo et essaya encore d'enlever cette horrible tâche sans plus de succès, finalement, il renonça et se retourna vers le fantôme qui le dévorait des yeux.

- Mimi. Dit la jeune fille en lui tendant la main. Draco leva un sourcil aristocratique soupira avant d'effleurer la main translucide comme s'il la serrée, il ne se voyait pas faire un baisemain.

- Je sais, moi c'est Draco Malfoy.

- Tu es en quelle année ? Le questionna-t-elle en retirant sa main.

- Sixième.

- Tu dois connaitre Harry Potter alors ! S'exclama le fantôme enthousiaste, le blond esquissa sourire en coin.

- ça pour le connaitre, je le connais ! C'est mon pire ennemi !

- Vraiment ? Pourtant Harry est quelqu'un de très gentil !

- C'est un de tes amis ?

- Bien sûr, pourtant je pense que je suis plus pour lui, mais je ne veux pas gâcher notre amitié pour une relation. Draco doutait fortement qu'Harry puisse craquer pour le fantôme qui hantait les WC. Nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a quatre ans, et parfois, je le revois.

- Parfois ? Il ne vient pas souvent alors.

- Non en effet, pas autant que je le voudrais en tour cas… Soupira le fantôme en baissant la tête accablée sous le malheur.

- ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours de rester dans ces toilettes sans voir beaucoup de monde. Commenta Draco.

- Eh bien, l'année dernière il y avait un garçon qui était bloqué dans une cuvette depuis une semaine, mais il n'était pas très causant, il criait surtout.

- Je suis donc ton animation du début d'année ! Rit Draco.

- Exactement ! Répondit le fantôme en partageant son hilarité. Tu es encore plus adorable qu'Harry, si tu meurs, je veux bien partager mes toilettes avec toi ! Continua la jeune fille en lui faisant un clin d'œil aguicheur.

- Ta proposition mérite réflexion. Murmura Draco qui savait pertinemment qu'il ne voudrait jamais vivre dans cet endroit, même mort. Mais il savait aussi que s'il ne voulait pas être aspergé d'eau de chiotte, il valait mieux ne pas blesser Mimi.

- Tu y penseras vraiment ?

- Eh bien, si je meure, je préférerai être en agréable compagnie plutôt que de continuer l'éternité tout seul sans m'amuser à arroser quelques élèves ! S'esclaffa le Serpentard.

- Je retire ce que j'ai dit Draco. Mimi eu un large sourire. Tu es ici chez toi ! Et tu es bien plus gentil qu'Harry ! Et plus beau aussi ! Elle lui fit un clin d'œil auquel Draco répondit avec sourire amusé son ventre le ramena à la réalité, il avait faim.

- Je dois y aller Mimi. S'excusa Draco, puis voyant que le fantôme pleurait des larmes translucides il décida de la rassurée. Mais je reviendrais, je te l'ai dit, ta compagnie est agréable. Le fantôme de la jeune Serdaigle sourit avant de crier pour que le jeune mangemort l'entende.

- Au revoir Draco !

Il ne mentait pas quand il avait dit qu'il allait revenir, Mimi serait une bonne confidente et ensemble, il pourrait geindre sans personne pour les embêtés !

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

Draco prit une profonde inspiration. Il regarda la porte qui se trouvait devant lui et l'ouvrit avec tout son courage, autrement dit, pas grand-chose. Il pénétra dans la salle avec appréhension pour la première fois. C'était une salle pleine de Bric-à-brac et en désordre, mais ça n'en restait pas moins la salle sur demande. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il avait passé la nuit avec Harry qui remettait les pieds dans cette salle. Son cœur battait la chamade, même si ce n'était pas la même pièce que la dernière fois…

**.**

_Harry n'était plus qu'un corps couvert de spasmes, il allait bientôt attendre le paradis des plaisirs et Draco n'en était pas loin. C'est avec énergie et tendresse qu'il masturba le brun qui éjacula en hurlant une série de sifflement que Draco ne comprit pas, mais ils entrèrent dans ses oreilles, firent leur chemin dans son cerveau, descendirent à son sexe et il jouit._

_- __**HARRY !**_

**.**

Draco secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça… Il ne devait plus avoir de regret, il avait fait ce qu'il devait faire et c'était tout, il ne pouvait plus changer le passer alors pourquoi s'acharner dessus ? Il n'avait plus le droit d'aimer Harry, il aimait sa mère et son père autant que le brun et il devait tout faire pour les sauvés quitte à tuer Dumbledore !

D'un coup de baguette magique il sortit l'armoire à disparaitre qu'il avait rétrécit de son sac, elle se plaça dans un coin de la pièce puis et il murmura le contre sort, l'armoire reprit sa taille normale. Avec une certaine cérémonie, le jeune apprenti sorcier blond s'avança vers l'objet qui lui permettrait peut-être de rester en vie. C'était son seul espoir…

Il mit ses mains sur le bois froid, comme s'il voulait transmettre le mince espoir qu'il avait dans cette boîte. Il appuya sa tête sur la porte de l'armoire. Elle était dure contre son front, elle sentait la magie à plein nez, les pores de sa peau en frémir. Cette armoire était vieille, elle semblait contenir plein de malheur et de peur. Rien d'étonnant, elle avait dû servir de moyen de fuite à des sorciers pendant des guerres. Maintenant, si tout se passait bien, elle servirait à faire entrer une armée de Mangemort dans les murs de Poudlard.

- Tu es mon seul espoir. Murmura Draco contre l'armoire.

Lentement, il se laissa glisser contre le bois froid, une larme coula puis une autre suivit bientôt d'une armée de traîtresse. Draco se sentait si mal dans cette pièce, elle l'oppressait, le rendait nerveux et mettait ses nerfs à fleur de peau.

- Est-ce que je suis en train de te trahir Harry ?

La question était stupide, évidement qu'il trahissait Harry en devenant Mangemort et en acceptant la mission du Lord, mais même avant tout cela, il avait trahit le brun. Il l'avait trahit quand il ne lui avait pas avoué ses sentiments, il l'avait trahit quand il lui avait laissé cette abominable lettre. Il l'avait trahit quand il lui avait fait l'amour. Il avait tout gâché. Tout cela pour se venger d'une petite phrase qu'avait prononcé un petit Griffondor brun passablement énervé : « Trouve d'autres répliques Malfoy, tu radote » en réponse à son insulte « Encore avec la belette et la sang de bourbe Potter, que dirait tes parents s'il te voyaient, encore heureux qu'ils soient morts, ce serait une honte qu'ils soient fier de leur fils-fils... Mais après tout, ta mère était aussi une sang de bourbe ».

- C'est le combat de la raison sur le cœur. Chuchota Draco. Qui remportera la guerre ?

Instinctivement, il savait que sa question était une pure rhétorique, il savait évidement que sa raison l'emporterai sur ses sentiments, il devait sauver ses parents. Alors, s'il tuait Dumbledore –ce dont il n'était pas sûr d'arriver- il ne condamnait pas Harry. Harry allait vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres quoi qu'il arrive et peu importe les moyens pour y parvenir. Harry sauverait le monde sorcier.

Draco sécha ses larmes du revers de sa manche, à partir d'aujourd'hui, il ne penserait plus à Harry. L'histoire qu'ils avaient eu en commun était éphémère et elle n'avait eu que pour bienfait que de les réunir pour mieux les séparés, il devait se faire une raison, Harry vivrait heureux avec ou sans lui et surtout sans lui. Leur histoire n'avait été qu'un caprice du Destin, elle n'aurait jamais dû se produire et elle ne se reproduirait jamais plus.

Il regarda l'armoire, il sentait que la magie qui l'entourait, qui coulait dans chaque veine du bois bloquait à un endroit, c'était là qu'il devait agir, il devait réparer l'armoire à cette endroit pour que la magie s'écoule normalement sans interruption. Draco respira un bon coup et brandi sa baguette, commençant une série d'incantation.

**.**

_**« **__**Magic semper audite me **_(Magies de tous temps écoutez-moi)

_**Magic omnes space exaudi orationem meam**_ (Magies de tous espaces écoutez ma prière_)_

_**Magicae**__**omnes species**__**carissime**__**elevat**__**velit**__ (_Magies de toutes espèces écoutez mon vœu le plus cher)

_**Exhaurit artificium cursus**_ (Ecoulez-vous le long de cet artéfact)

_**Fulcíte**__**tuum filium**__ (_Redonnez vie à votre enfant)

_**Fulcíte Magic correctio **_(Redonnez vie à ce qui embellie la Magie)

_**Daret magorum opera**_ (Redonnez vie à notre œuvre)

_**Daret operam dare filiis frui veneficus **_(Redonnez vie à l'œuvre des enfants vénérant la Magie)

_**Elabi, artificium in hac Magi**__**c **_(Ecoulez-vous Magies le long de cet artéfact)** » (2)**

**.**

Draco prononça encore une dizaine de fois la formule, il sentait le boyau qui bloquait la circulation de la magie combattre son incantation. Ça puait la magie noire à plein nez et pourtant, le sort qu'utilisait Draco était tout sauf de la magie blanche. Il commençait à fatiguer, sa gorge se faisait sèche et ses yeux papillonnaient signe que son énergie s'échappait de lui. Il arrêta son incantation. Cette fois, le mal qui rongeait l'armoire avait gagnée, mais il reviendrait combattre la magie noire qui l'empêchait de mettre son plan en exécution pour le moment.

Il ferma les yeux totalement épuiser et abattu. Il avait encore d'autres plans en tête, d'autres moyen de tuer Dumbledore, mais il verrait cela demain. Oui. Demain, il recommencerait à se faire du souci, mais pour l'instant, il pouvait dormir, il avait le droit d'être libre dans ses rêves, il avait encore le droit de rêver…

Harry hantait toujours ses rêves et ses cauchemars. Harry était allongé sur un lit attendant que Draco s'occupe de lui ou Harry était allongé sur l'herbe rouge de son sang. Harry riait avec lui ou Harry pleurait à cause de lui. Ses rêves et ses cauchemars se mêlaient sans arrêt, ils révélaient tous ce que Draco désirait et tout ce dont il avait peur. Mais cette fois, Harry était sur une falaise, il regardait la mer avec son éternel regard triste mais en même temps si déterminé. Il était si beau à ce moment et Draco voulu le prendre dans ses bras, mais il était trop loin, beaucoup trop loin… Il l'avait perdu…

…**Oc ! Toc ! BOUM ! TAP ! TAP ! BOUM ! BOUM !**

Draco fut tiré de son sommeil par des coups frappé sur la porte de la salle sur demande. Il se releva en sueur et tremblant, il secoua la tête et essaya de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tenue et dans ses cheveux mais surtout dans ses idées, ce genre de cauchemar le terrifiait, il fallait qu'il reprenne peu à peu contenance. Il regarda s'il avait toujours sa baguette, et quand il fut sûr qu'il pouvait lancer un sort sans trembler, il la pointa devant lui et ouvrit prudemment la porte. Il tomba nez à nez sur une petite fille de première année, sur sa robe était broder sur sa robe de sorcier.

- Il est l'heure de manger Draco. Dit la petite fille avec une grosse voix.

Le blond manqua d'éclater de rire. Crabbe pouvait être tellement drôle sans le vouloir. Le fait qu'il garde sa voix grasse et rogue alors qu'il est censé jouer le rôle d'une gamine était stupide et en même temps très amusant. Toutefois, Draco fit preuve d'un flegme à couper le souffle et se reteint magistralement de rire. Il était un Malfoy que diable !

- J'arrive. Répondit le blond avant de fermer la porte sur le nez de la gamine.

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher. Il savait que c'était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait tuer Dumbledore, il devait sauver ses parents. Mais il se posait pas mal de questions. S'il tuait Dumbledore, cela risquait de condamné des centaines de personnes. Est-ce-que le sacrifice de ses parents ne serait pas un acte nécessaire pour la survie du monde ? Devait-il faire machine arrière ?

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il se posait ses questions. Deux semaines qu'il passait ses nuits dans la salle sur Demande à essayer de réparer une ville armoire toute pourrit dans le but de tuer quelqu'un. Deux semaines qu'il épuisait sa magie a utilisé les sorts et enchantements les plus noirs qu'il connaissait. Deux semaines. Et il savait qu'il n'allait pas y arriver…

- Tu ne manges pas Draco ? Demanda Théodore.

Le blond lui lança un regard rêveur. Il était perdu dans ses pensées. Devant lui, la table de Serpentard était couverte de mets les plus savoureux, mais cela faisait deux jours que la nourriture avait pour lui un gout de cendre. « La magie noire est puissante Draco. Lui avait dit son père. Mais le sorcier qui l'utilise doit le faire avec modération s'il ne veut pas dépérir. »

Ça avait commencé. Il commençait déjà à sentir les effets secondaires du sort. Il était épuisé, il était incapable de se nourrir et bientôt son corps pourrirait de l'intérieur et il risquait de se retrouvé chauve avec une face de serpent comme son maître.

Il frissonna. Tout mais pas ça !

- Je n'ai pas très faim. Répondit finalement Draco.

Théodore haussa les épaules alors que Blaise fronçait les sourcils. Mais Draco s'en fichait. Il attendait l'arrivée du courrier. Sa mère avait dû passer chez Barjow et Beurk chercher ses commandes. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il les attendait. « Pourvu que Greyback n'est pas tuer Barjow » pria silencieusement Draco.

Des bruissements d'ailes parvinrent à ses oreilles. Il leva les yeux vers les milliers d'hiboux qui rentraient dans la Grande Salle. Il cherchait parmi toute la masse de volatiles un hibou Grand-Duc fier et puissant. Bien entendu, il ne le vit que quand ce dernier se posa devant lui tenant un petit paquet ficelé à sa patte. Draco glissa le paquet sous sa robe et retrouva tout de suite l'appétit.

Il mangea peu. La nourriture avait maintenant un goût de boue (pas qu'il en avait déjà mangé) dès qu'elle touchait ses papilles gustatives et il avait l'impression que tout son estomac se retrouvait en feu dès qu'il avalait un aliment. Mais il fit bonne figure et il mangea. Il n'allait tout de même pas se laisser mourir de faim ! Il avait une mission à accomplir !

Dès qu'il eut finit de manger, il retourna prestement dans sa salle commune. Dès qu'il fut dans son dortoir, il fondit sur son lit, ferma les rideaux et plaça des sorts d'impassibilité et d'insonorisation. Dès qu'il fut sûr que personne ne put plus rien entendre ou voir il sortit le petit paquet de dessous sa robe de sorcier.

Il l'ouvrit délicatement, il n'y avait aucun mot, mais Draco ne doutait pas de l'expéditeur de ce colis. Il enleva le papier cadeau bleu pâle que les aurors avaient remis à neuf et ouvrit la boite en carton. A l'intérieur, il y avait plusieurs galions et des bonbons de chez Honeydukes ainsi qu'une petite fiole contenant de la bièraubeurre. Le message était passé, Draco sourit, elle avait réussi…

**.**

**~Flash-Back~**

**~Eté 1996 : Manoir Malfoy~**

**.**

Cela faisait deux jours que Draco avait fait l'acquisition d'un objet utile chez Barjow. Il regardait le petit paquet en papier kraft qu'il avait posé avec beaucoup de précaution sur la table basse du salon. Il n'osait pas y toucher… Il se demandait même pourquoi il l'avait acheté. Il ne savait pas comment l'introduire dans Poudlard. Severus lui avait dit que le ministère avait fait poser des Capteurs de Dissimulation dans tout Poudlard. S'il arrivait à l'école de Sorcellerie avec cet objet, il était sûr de ne pas pouvoir mettre un orteil à l'intérieur de l'école !

Il rejeta sa tête en arrière. C'était son nouveau tic, comme s'il poussait tous ses neurones vers le haut de son crâne. Il ferma les yeux. A force de rester là à fixer le papier de mauvaise qualité, il avait mal à la tête. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il n'arrêtait pas de se poser des questions. Il était fatigué.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il commençait à perdre le contrôle de son esprit à cause de la fatigue, il se mit à penser à Harry. Surtout à ce qu'il avait fait pour Harry ! Il avait tout de même risqué gros en lui sauvant sa peau ! De plus, si Ombrage avait appris que c'était lui qui avait effacé la mémoire de Marietta… Draco n'osait pas y penser.

Marietta. Cette pauvre idiote de Serdaigle qui se croyait mieux que les autres ! Elle et Cho Chang, toutes les deux étaient des imbéciles ! Elles avaient trahit Harry ! Marietta en les dénonçant et Chang en emmenant cette pie bavarde à leur réunion !

C'était tout de même ingénieux de la part de Granger d'avoir ensorceler des galions pour avertir les membres de l'AD de l'heure et de la date des réunions ! Draco avait réussi à se procuré le galion de Smith quand ce dernier l'avait jeté dans le parc. Il n'avait pas été très malin cet imbécile ! Qui de sensé aurait eu l'idée de jeter un galion dans le parc de Poudlard en plein jour et aux yeux de tous ? Draco avait ramassé le galion. Il n'avait pas compris son utilité au départ, sauf quand un jour, il s'était mis à chauffé dans sa poche et qu'il ne découvre un message inscrit sur sa surface. C'est alors qu'il avait compris…

Draco releva brusquement la tête. Son cou craqua et le sang afflua ce qui lui donna l'impression de voir des étoiles danser devant ses yeux. Mais il était tellement content qu'il oublia vite ses quelques inconvenants. Il se releva prestement du canapé et pris délicatement le paquet sur la table basse. Il se dirigea d'un pas lent, vers les cachots du manoir. Il détestait y aller, mais il avait vraiment besoin de lui parler !

Draco descendit les marches de pierres inégales. Les cachots étaient plus humides et sombre qu'à Poudlard. Mais à l'inverse de l'école, il n'y avait pas de dortoir chaud et douillé dans les sous-sols du Manoir. Non. Dès qu'il descendit les premières marches, Draco entendit des cris et des supplications. Il ravala la bile qui lui montait à la gorge et rassembla son courage pour continuer à descendre les escaliers et à garder un visage froid et hautain.

- Endoloris ! Hurlait une voix stridente. Endoloris !

- Pitié, pitié… Suppliait une autre voix.

- Cruso ! Cruso ! Endoloris !

Quand il arriva en bas des marches, Draco du se retenir de ne pas hurler d'effrois. Elle était là. Dans un des cellules sombres. La porte en fer était ouverte et on pouvait voir une dizaine de corps amassaient dans la petite pièce. L'odeur du sang frai assaillit Draco ainsi que le gout de la peur.

Elle se tourna vers lui. Et c'est là qui les vit. Ses yeux noirs brillant d'une lueur de pure folie. Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière et éclata d'un rire à glacer les enfers. Draco frémis. Il voulait partir !

C'est alors que le seul homme encore vivant dans la petite pièce décida de se relever et de se jeter sur elle. Sans un regard en arrière, toujours en riant, elle pointa sa baguette au-dessus de son épaule et cria entre deux rires fous :

- AVADA KEDAVRA !

L'homme tomba au sol en gardant la même expression de fureur encrée sur son visage. La femme avança vers Draco. D'un geste élégant de sa baguette elle referma la porte en fer derrière elle. Draco avait peur, mais il fit son possible pour ne rien lui montrer. Elle lui fit un sourire carnassier.

- C'est pourquoi Draco mon petit ? Demanda-t-elle.

- J'ai un plan. Expliqua le blond.

Il avait fait son possible pour éviter de lui montrer que sa voix tremblait, mais quand les mots sortirent de sa bouche il avait vraiment l'impression qu'ils étaient imbibés par la peur. Il avait envie de vomir et de pleurer.

- Et c'est pour cela que tu viens déranger Tata Bella alors qu'elle est en train de s'amuser avec ces gentils Moldus ?

- C'est que j'ai besoin de toi ma tante. Répondit Draco.

Bellatrix sourit. Draco frémit. Etait-ce vraiment une bonne idée de lui demander quelque chose ?

- En quoi puis-je t'être utile Draco ?

- Pas ici. Alors plutôt dans le salon. Eluda le blond qui n'avait qu'une seule envie : partir le plus loin possible de cet endroit !

- Si, ici ! Réplica sa tante. Draco soupira mais il décida malgré tout de capitulé. Il n'avait pas le choix de toute façon.

- Je veux que tu ailles à Pré-au-Lard et que tu mettes Rosemerta sous Imperum, elle agira pour moi…

- Draco, Draco… Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas du genre à refuser une mission comme celle que tu me propose. Mais je voudrais savoir comment tu réussiras a contacté la femme ?

Ce fut au tour de Draco de lancer à sa tante un sourire diabolique, mais Bellatrix ne recula pas. Ses yeux devinrent plus fous qu'à l'ordinaire et elle sembla beaucoup plus intéresser par le plan de son neveu.

**.**

**~Fin du Flash-Back~**

**.**

Il baissa les yeux pour regarder le contenu de la boite. Les bonbons de chez Honeydukes voulaient dire qu'elle était allée à Pré-au-Lard, il y avait trois sucettes de sangs, ce qui voulait qu'elle était allée au village il y a trois jours. La plume en sucre signifiait qu'elle avait accomplie sa mission, le papier bleu, de la même couleur que le collier voulait dire qu'elle avait donné l'artefact à Rosemerta et enfin, le paquet de caramel ne voulait rien dire, c'était un cadeau.

Draco ouvrit le paquet et mit un des caramels doré dans sa bouche. Il le recracha très vite. Il avait oublié que tous les aliments qu'il mangeait avaient le goût de terre. Il reporta son attention sur les galions. En tout, il y avait dix galions. Draco les prit, il fallait qu'il trouve sur lequel sa tante avait jeté le sortilège de Protéiforme qui lui permettrait de communiqué avec Rosemerta. Il regarda attentivement la tranche de chaque pièce avant d'en sentir une plus chaude que les autres. Sur la tranche de celle-ci était distinctement écrit :

_« Première sortie : Premier week-end d'octobre. Tiens-toi prêt»_

- Je suis déjà prêt. Murmura Draco.

Il espérait que ce plan marcherai, il espérait que Dumbledore succomberait à la magie sombre du collier ainsi il n'aurait plus besoin de s'acharner à essayer –en vain- de réparer l'armoire.

Il avait peur. D'abords du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de la menace qui planait sur sa famille et enfin, il avait très peur de succomber au mal, à la magie noire qui rongeait maintenant son être qui lui donnait l'impression de pourrir de l'intérieur, elle semblait tout ravager sur son passage lui donnant l'impression d'être à la fois puissant et faible. Elle le tuait. Mais le pire, c'était que maintenant, il en devenait presque accro. Il voulait encore ressentir cette sensation de puissance infinie, cette sensation qui lui donné confiance, il se sentait prêt à dominer le monde grâce à cette magie sombre.

- _Je suis l'homme de l'ombre. Celui qui peu à peu sombre. Sombre…_

Draco chantonnait sa chanson sans s'en rendre compte. Il avait noué ses bras autour de ses genoux qu'il avait repliés devant sa tête. Il se balançait d'avant en arrière. Il avait peur. Il avait terriblement peur, mais il ne pouvait rien faire…

Cette nuit-là, Draco dormis très mal. Il transpirait et il rêvait qu'on torturait ses parents et Harry devant lui. Il voyait Blaise, Théodore et Pansy, le visage déformé par le dégout et la colère torturer Harry, lui enlevant la peau chair par chair, récitant le nombre de fois ou les lèvres, les doigts, la peau de Draco s'était posé sur chaque morceau d'épiderme la fameuse nuit ou ils avaient fait l'amour.

- Aaaaa !

Draco se réveilla en hurlant, en fait tout son dortoir se réveilla à 5 heures 48 du matin à cause du cri du blond. Blond qui partit vite dans la salle de bain vomir son dégout, sa peur et son angoisse. La tête dans la cuvette des WC, Draco ne savait pas si c'était à cause de la magie noire qui le faisait mourir à petit feu ou à cause de sa peur viscérale qu'il était malade.

Il sortit de la salle de bain une heure plus tard. La plupart des Serpentard s'étaient endormis et Draco réveilla Crabbe pour qu'il fasse le guet alors qu'il allait dans la salle sur Demande.

Arrivé dans la salle, il sortit son galion et envoya le message suivant à Rosemerta : _Aujourd'hui. Exécution du plan._ Puis il respira profondément avant de pointer sa baguette sur l'armoire et de répéter encore et encore les formules… Finalement, il ne sortit de la salle que pour aller manger.

- Tu as mauvaise mine, Draco. Lui dit Crabbe.

- Mêles-toi de ce qui te regarde ! Hurla le blond en s'asseyant sur son banc.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Griffondor par simple habitude, mais surtout pour se rassurer, se dire qu'Harry était toujours vivant, qu'il allait bien, qu'on ne l'avait pas torturer. Potter riait avec un Ron Weasley qui ajoutait généreusement une tonne de ketchup sur ses saucisses, Granger n'avait pas l'air ravie du tout **(3).** Tout à coup une tornade rousse apparue dans le champ de vision de Draco. Il grogna, Ginny Weasley –parce que c'était bien elle- tendit un parchemin à Harry qui semblait totalement baba devant elle **(4)**.

- Draco… Mange tes œufs au lieu de les écraser. Le réprimanda Pansy.

- Mais de quoi tu… ? Commença le blond.

Le dit blond baissa les yeux sur son assiette et vit qu'en effet ses œufs au plat étaient devenus des œufs brouillés ou une bouillie pour bébé. Quand il releva la tête il fit face à une vision d'horreur : Ginny Weasley embrassait à pleine bouche Dean Thomas alors qu'Harry leur lancer des éclairs avec ses yeux. Draco se leva et amorça une sortie discrète de la Grande Salle. Enfin pas si discrète parce que Pansy l'interpela :

- Ou vas-tu ?

- Je n'ai plus faim.

- Mais tu n'as rien mangé !

Draco voulu encore une fois sortir de la Grand Salle mais Pansy le retient par la manche de sa robe de sorcier.

- Que ce passe-t-il Draco ?

- Tout va bien ! Laisse-moi tranquille !

- Tu viendras à Pré-au-Lard avec moi ? Demanda la brune en passant du coq à l'âne.

- Non, je suis fatigué.

- Mais c'est la première sortie... Se plaignit son amie.

- Justement, cela veut dire qu'il y en aura d'autre !

Draco tira brusquement sur sa robe pour faire lâcher prise Pansy, ce qui marcha, il quitta la Grande Salle de mauvaise humeur. Il était très fatigué, mais il fallait qu'il continue à essayer de réparer cette satanée armoire. Il se dirigea vers le septième étage, passa trois fois devant la tapisserie et s'enferma dans la Salle sur Demande en espérant que son plan d'aujourd'hui fonctionne sinon il devrait redoubler d'effort pour essayer de réparer cette armoire.

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

Son plan avait échoué. Rosemerta avait donné le collier d'opale à une idiote de Griffondor nommée Katie Bell et son idiote d'amie lui avait fait toucher on ne sait comment. Draco appuya son front contre le bois de l'armoire, il n'en pouvait plus...

Il avait raté une occasion de tuer Dumbledore bêtement ! Pour une fois que le directeur était à Poudlard et qu'il pouvait enfin avoir la chance de le tuer rapidement ! Il enrager ! Tout cela à cause de l'amie de Katie Bell qui avait fait rater son plan !

Finalement, il quitta la Salle sur Demande, cela faisait six heures qu'il s'était enfermer dedans, il commençait à devenir aussi pâle qu'un fantôme à force de rester cloitrer dans une salle. Il était 19 heures et tous les élèves étaient dans la Grande Salle en train de manger. Mais Draco était déjà dans les cachots. Il savait qu'il aurait dû y aller manger aussi, mais la nourriture le dégoutait maintenant.

- Draco ?

Le blond tourna vivement la tête. Son parrain était derrière lui. Draco avala sa salive. Ce n'était pas le moment ! Là, il n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était de dormir, il en avait assez, il était fatigué, il avait mal, il avait très mal ! Sa tête lui tournait et ses poumons étaient en feu.

- Draco, est-ce que c'est toi qui à envoyer ce collier à Katie Bell ?

- Sur quelles preuves repose votre accusation professeur Snape ? Demanda le blond hautin.

- Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu-là avec moi Draco ! Ce n'était pas malin ! Je m'attendais à mieux de ta part.

- Savez-vous seulement de quoi je suis **vraiment** capable professeur ?

- Qu'est-ce-que tu mijote Draco ? Dis le moi, je pourrais t'aider.

- Mais je ne mijote rien professeur...

- Draco ! Le menaça Snape.

- Bonne nuit professeur. Répondit aimablement le blond en se tournant vers le mur donnant accès à sa salle commune.

- Draco, écoute-moi. Je peux t'aider. Draco !

- Professeur, je suis épuisé, nous parlerons une prochaine fois si cela ne vous dérange pas.

- A quel jeu joues-tu Draco ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler Professeur.

- De ça ! Pourquoi m'appelles-tu « professeur » maintenant ?

- Mais voyons professeur, vous ne voulez tout de même pas que j'appelle un parfait inconnu par son prénom !

- Draco ?

- Bonne nuit professeur Snape.

Sans attendre que son parrain lui réponde Draco récita le mot de passe et rentra dans la salle commune. Il se glissa dans ses draps encore tout habillé et reteint ses larmes. Il était épuisé, il ne savait plus ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il avait mal. La magie noire commençait à s'attaquer à ses poumons semblait-il. Il était totalement épuisé. Il ne savait pas s'il réussirait à survivre jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

- J'ai faillis tuer quelqu'un. Murmura Draco dans un éclair de lucidité.

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, son ventre se tordit et la bille monta dans son œsophage. Etait-il un monstre ? Il avait failli tuer Katie Bell, il avait failli tuer une fille innocente !

Il partit en courant vomir encore une fois dans la cuvette des WC.

Appuyé contre la porte de la salle de bain, essayant de calmer ses tremblement et les battements frénétiques de son cœur Draco réfléchissait. Aujourd'hui une élève avait failli mourir et c'était sa faute. Rien que d'y repenser il avait encore envie de vomir, mais il se retient.

Son parrain l'énervait aussi, il n'arrêtait pas de le poursuivre pour lui demander ou en était son plan. Mais Draco ne voulait rien lui dire. Severus avait beau être son parrain, il n'en restait pas moins un espion et un homme mystérieux, Draco ne savait pas s'il pouvait vraiment lui faire confiance, il ne savait pas si son parrain n'avait pas retourné sa veste pour l'Ordre du Phoenix. Alors, il avait décidé de se montrer froid et antipathique avec lui pour éviter de s'expliquer sur son plan.

- Draco ! Sort de la salle de bain la chochotte ! Hurla Théodore Nott.

Draco se releva lentement, mais il retomba vite au sol en hurlant de douleur. A force de ne plus manger ses jambes ne le supportait plus. Sa tête tournait et il entendait de drôle de bruits dans ses oreilles comme des crissements stridents.

Il lui fallait un nouveau plan et vite avant qu'il ne meure...

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

**Petites notes de l'auteure :**

**(1)** **L'affiche « POUSSE-RIKIKI » des jumeaux Weasley :** Cela m'a fait beaucoup penser à une citation de Sartre (20 ème siècle) : _« nous n'avons jamais été aussi libre que du temps de l'occupation »_ (à comprendre l'occupation Allemande en France pendant la seconde guerre mondiale.) Ce que Sartre voulait dire, c'était qu'à cette époque on avait le choix d'être un collabo ou de résister. C'était pour Sartre un bon exemple de libre arbitre. Ici, je pense que les jumeau ont montré clairement leur choix de résisté, de prouver qu'ils étaient encore libre de faire leurs propres choix. (Comme quoi, mon prof de philo avait raison, Harry Potter est bien une œuvre philosophique ^^)

**(2) La formule que prononce Draco pour réparer l'armoire à disparaitre : **C'est une traduction approximative que j'ai fait avec une amie. J'ai essayé de me souvenir de mes anciens cours de Latin, mon amie en fait encore, mais elle n'est pas très douée (Pardon Momo T_T) Ne cherchez donc pas une traduction magnifique et excellente digne des plus grands traducteurs, vous serez déçu…

**(3) Quand Draco regarde à la table des Griffondor après son cauchemar et qu'il voit Hermione en colère alors qu'Harry et Ron sont mort de rire :** Hermione est en colère parce que ce matin-là Harry à lancer un « levicorpus » sur Ron alors qu'il dormait encore. Le sort était dans le livre du Prince de sang mêlé.

**(4) le parchemin que Ginny donne à Harry :** C'est un parchemin pour un rendez-vous à un cours de Dumbledore.

**.**

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes.**

**.**

**Hi Kari:** Merci pour tous tes renseignements sur le corps humain ! Tu m'as beaucoup apprit et pour le bien de l'histoire on va dire que Draco est aussi ignorant que moi sur ce sujet ! =) Et puis, ça donne plus de réalisme au personnage on va dire. Draco n'est pas parfait comme une personne normale ^^. Sinon, j'espère que cette suite t'a plu.

**Poutchoupoune :** Héhé ^^ Merci pour tout tes encouragements ! Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise et aussi bonne chance pour la suite de ton BAC (on en a bien besoin…^^)

* * *

><p><strong>Review ?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**~Merci de m'avoir lue~**

**~A suivre~**

**.**


End file.
